


A Collection of Kylo Ren Oneshots

by star_wars_drabbles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation Kink, Masturbation, Possessive Language, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 51,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/star_wars_drabbles
Summary: A variety of one shots pertaining to the character Kylo Ren and you, some of them include holiday themed oneshots, many modern AU's, and of course a few smutty pieces here and there.Edit: Now it's basically where I post my responses to prompts that I get occasionally, I'm really bad at keeping this up to date so I recommend following my tumblr kylo-renne (insert shameless self promo)





	1. In the Heat of the Moment

He was the emperor, the alpha, powerful in the most desirable ways. A beast barely contained within the skin of a man. You were his loyal Knight; strong in your own right you would give your life to protect his. The emperor, although rarely displaying it, had a great respect and admiration for you, as you had stuck by him during the most trying times. 

What he didn’t know was that you were an omega, because of your biology you were technically not allowed to serve under the Emperor in this way. You suppressed this part of yourself; you didn’t want your nature to hold you back. On the other hand Kylo did nothing to suppress his nature, as it gave him strength and suppressants took it away. The downside of course was that he didn’t have a mate, although he could find omegas during a rut, none could truly satisfy him in the way that he needed. Most of the time he just toughed it out alone, but the pain of it made him vulnerable. 

In those times you kept careful watch of the door to his chambers, using fragrant oils to mask you scent and his so that it wouldn’t affect you. His ruts were getting longer, bit-by-bit until they seemed to last days on end. It hurt you greatly to the sounds he made, of anguish and sorrow, but you obeyed his command in the end. 

Finally after what seemed like forever he emerged from his room, with dark circles, an unshaven face, and tangled locks. He just looked so tired, and sad. You didn’t know but Kylo was beginning to go mad with loneliness, he couldn’t stop thinking obsessing over having a mate, an Empress, and it hurt so much because he believed that he would always be alone. Everyone was already mated, and there was no one left for him. 

“Knight L/N, you must be tired, go rest. You are relieved of your duties,” He orders.

“Emperor Ren, forgive me, but if I may speak openly I think that I must stay, you’re still vulnerable. When’s the last time you’ve even eaten?” You voice your concern, too worried to think about the consequences of your words. Kylo pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“If you wish, but still you must rest, at least sit and eat dinner with me,” He offers, wanting the company, it would help him forget about the pain. You don’t know what to say, you don’t want to refuse the Emperor, but you could tell that his chambers were still saturated with the scent of his rut. It could be too strong to handle. This wasn’t an issue with other Alpha’s, but as always Kylo was a special case. But your sense of loyalty was too strong, you couldn’t refuse the Emperor, you respected him too much. So you nod, and follow him through the doorway.

It hits you in the face, the pheromones of an Alpha. The room reeks of desire. You try and take a deep breath to slow your fluttering heart, but that only makes it worse. A shiver moves down your spine, no suppressant could stop his scent from triggering your heat. Kylo notices this, the way you squirm, your sudden change in scent. That primal part of him reawakens, and his mind screams ‘Mate’, consuming every thought. He needed you, you’re scent was intoxicating; he wanted to claim you and take you right against the wall.

“Actually, I’m sorry, I really have to go. I’m suddenly feeling ill,” You stutter out, trying to get out of this. The way that he was looking at you made you nervous. 

“Stay, you’re my mate, stay,” He says simply, chest heaving in effort from holding himself back, low growls escaping periodically. You look at him in bewilderment, you weren’t good enough to be his mate, and you were just a knight. 

“Please, you’re mine Y/N, I know you’re mine. Either stay or leave and never return,” He presents you with a difficult decision. You close your eyes for a moment, trying to clear your mind from the fog of your arousal to make a proper decision. Once again, you couldn’t leave him, although it made you anxious you wanted to please him, you cared for him so deeply all in all. 

“Okay Emperor Ren,” You whisper meekly. In an instant Kylo throws you over his shoulder, placing you unto his unmade bed. He’s laughing while doing so, filled with joy, it didn’t matter that you had defied his rules and he wished that he had known sooner. 

“You will call me Kylo from now on, my empress,” He says against your lips, before kissing you with all of the passion he had, pressing his hardness flush against you. You get lost in it all, melding with this man in such a way that you become one that evening. Once the loyal Knight you would now be the ever important Empress, and Kylo worshipped the ground that you walked on.


	2. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally learn the name of the handsome stranger who you see all the time, Kylo Ren.

Lonely. That’s what it was. He was lonely.

How had it taken him so long to realize this? How long had he let his work completely consume him?

Kylo sat hunched over on his desk, hands buried in his dark mane. He wanted to scream. Usually he wouldn’t hold back, often having no regard for what others thought of him. But now he realized that it would only make things worse, making people more afraid of him then they already where, which is what was causing his dilemma in the first place.

It was if he had just noticed every single romantic interaction around him all at once, and it was overwhelming. Normally he didn’t pay attention to those around him, they were noisy and annoying, he saw others as a distraction to his focus. Of course this all changed once he met you. You opened his eyes, as if for the first time he was truly seeing the world around him, and it hurt, it fucking hurt so much.

You had only talked to him a few times; you went to the same coffee shop that he frequented. One time you smiled at him, which is what initially peaked his interest. It was so bright it blinded him, the sound of your voice deafened him, and his skin burned at the brief brush of your hand against his gloved one. He stayed longer at the café, so that he could admire your presence better. Kylo Ren was crushing hardcore on you, and you didn’t even know his name.

This was the source of his heartache, he wanted you badly, wanted to possess you, spoil you and make you his. But he was a monster, and you were so pure, innocent, to good for him. Yet he couldn’t dispel his feelings, he had tried to forget you in his work only to feel a sudden rush of emotions whenever he saw anyone interact in a remotely cordial way. And the looks of fear that his employees would give him only worsened his insecurities; it normally would make him feel powerful, but now it made him worry that he might make you look at him like that.

To you, Kylo Ren was the mysterious tall dark stranger that you had a slight crush on, that handsome familiar face that you enjoyed seeing you. Hearing his deep baritone voice, it made you completely flustered, but you didn’t think that there was mutual interest. He was someone important, and you were just you, so you didn’t want to risk his rejection.

What the two of you didn’t know was that the coffee shop owner, Phasma, was rooting for the two of you. She saw how much the two of you pined over each other, Kylo almost defrosting after seeing you. She was getting pretty frustrated, you two were impossible, and so she formulated a plan.

It was a particularly cold morning, and you were just about to get some coffee before work. You opened the door only to walk straight into a wall, well not exactly a wall but it sure felt like one.

“Are you okay?” The familiar voice asks. You look up to meet Kylo’s captivating eyes that are filled with concern. Your face turns red and you nod quickly, trying to hide your face. Out of nowhere a blond haired women runs over and places her hands on you two, keeping you close together.

“Lucky customers! See this right here?” She directs your eyes to the mistletoe that hangs over your heads, “You know what the tradition is, and kiss and I’ll give you both a free drink of your choice!” She explains.

You look at the man in front of you, he looks confused but you don’t miss his tongue dart out to wet his lips. It was pretty weird, but hey you wanted to kiss this man and you wanted that free coffee.

“Can I kiss you?” You ask. Kylo’s a bit shocked, the sweetness in your question taking him by surprise. Maybe you were interested, of course he said yes.

You stood up on your toes to reach this giant, placing a hand on his shoulder for balance. He wrapped an arm around you waist, which made your heart beat faster, you could feel his muscles, his strength, and it made you feel secure. You closed your eyes and leaned into the kiss, it was very soft, with Kylo holding himself back.  You lingered, not wanting it to end. Your eyes snapped open to meet Kylo’s warm gaze, it made you want to kiss him again.

Everyone began cheering around you, and again roses bloomed in your cheeks. Kylo grinned. You were so cute. Phasma came over to take your orders, and even though Kylo had just had a coffee, you invited him to sit with you and he couldn’t refuse.

“So umm I know this is sudden but I’ve liked you for a while now,” You trail off losing your confidence. Kylo grabs your hand.

“Y/N, I like you too,” He says warmly. “I’m Kylo by the way,” He continues.

“Kylo, it’s nice to finally know your name, I can’t believe you already know mine,” You reply.

“Are you free for dinner tonight?” He asks, excited by hearing you say his same. You nod vigorously, a smiling filling your face. This little coffee shop might’ve become your new favorite place, the place where you met Kylo Ren. And he was just as happy as you, now he understood why people called it the most wonderful time of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to read more one shots and more of my writing, I have a lot of other things written already. In addition, I have finals coming up so if I don't post as frequently that's probably why.


	3. In the Heat of the Moment Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much pure smut, heed the tags.

Kylo kissed you fervently, lips burning you with the heat behind them. His hands tore the fabric from your uniform, desperately groping your bare flesh. You work at his clothing, with difficulty as your shaking hands can barely still for a moment to undo the buttons. His scent had saturated your senses, leaving you breathless. 

“Relax little one, let me take care of you tonight,” Kylo commands, placing your wrists above your head. He quickly undresses, while continuing to pin your wrists down. You can’t help but wriggle underneath him, seeking friction, you’re nerves were on fire and you needed relief. Finally undressed he directs his attention back to your body, releasing your hand to move it to your breasts. 

The rough pad of his thumb brushed against your nipple, you cry out, arching up into his touch. Usually the Emperor would wear gloves, preferring the feel of leather to contact. But the way that you’re skin felt, so soft and warm just under his fingertips, maybe he would never put gloves on again. 

“So perfect, perfect little mate. You’re mine, omega, all mine,” Kylo praises while nuzzling the crook of your neck, sloppily placing his tongue over the spot where he would claim you. 

“Oh Kylo,” You moan, he growls in response. The sound of your voice saying his name brought him great pleasure; unlike when you called him Emperor this felt right and it spoke directly to the alpha in him. His sweet mate, the omega that was in front of him all along, devoting your life to protect him, it made his heart wrench. He should be the one protecting you, standing behind you, the face of his people. 

You spread your hands over his chest, run your fingers through the small dustings of hair, and squeeze some of his flexing muscles. He was thick, from years of battle and exercise, built like an absolute fucking beast. He sounded like one too, with all of the growling and grunting noises coming from his mouth; you never imagined that the Emperor could be like this before you, surrendering himself to his desire. 

A hand that was previously grasping at your thigh moves to cup the side of your face; he kisses you deeply, with his tongue running over every corner of your mouth, nipping at your bottom lip. He’s savoring it, even though he just wants to knot you and fill you with endless streams of seed, he holds himself back. Over the years he was forced to learn self-control, finally he was able to put it into practice, he wanted this to be a night to remember. 

Your heat becomes too much and you begin grinding against Kylo’s clothed erection. He snarled at this, stopping your writhing with a strong hand. You were going to ruin his control, moving like that.

“Is this what you want little one?” He questions darkly, roughly rubbing the flat of his palm over your pussy. You bite your fist in your mouth, trying to muffle your cries.   
“Don’t do that Y/N, I want to hear you,” He chastises, grabbing your hand to trace it over the shape of his bulge. 

“This is what you’ve done to me little one, just the scent of you drives me mad,” He continues, then deeply inhaling against the skin of your neck, you were ripe for the claiming. His hand that was palming your pussy slips between your folds to swirl your fluids and gather it between his fingers.

He doesn’t let you close your moaning mouth, filling them with his fingers coated in your slick. You suck and lick at them, tasting yourself and him; you wished that it were his cock. Filling the cavern of your mouth, pulsing and leaking precum. 

“Good girl,” He praised you again with a low voice coming deep from his chest. 

You were so responsive, throbbing with desire; you just wanted him to fuck you already. You were aching with the need to be filled. As if he can hear your thoughts Kylo twists his fingers inside of you, preparing your opening for the size of his swollen cock. 

“Kylo please, I need your to fuck me,” You whine, this earns another growl from Kylo, your desperation completely undoing him. His control lost to the beast. He tears off his own underwear, his cock springing free from its tight confinement. Without warning, he enters you, stretching your walls and almost reaching your cervix. 

“That’s it little one, take it, take it all,” He coaxes, smiling approvingly down at the sight of you swallowing his length. He barely lets you breathe before pulling out completely, only to slide back into you with great strength. You almost came right then, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. The warm feeling in your abdomen began to grow.

Kylo is lost in the warmth of your cunt, it’s taking all of his strength just to keep a steady pace, wanting to just stay still and feel your walls clench around him. He would do that later for sure, but for now he continued to fuck you, loving the way that you lifted your hips up to meet his own. 

“Such a tight little cunt, perfectly surrounding my cock,” He coos. “Open your eyes, I want you to watch my cock go fuck you, burn it into your memory,” He demands, tracing your lips. You open your eyes to see his dark ones looking at you heatedly, he tilts you chin and lifts up your hips so you can watch as his hips rut into you. Your mesmerized by the way that the muscles of his thighs tense, the sight of his slick coated cock, unable to take it you throw you head back unto the pillow and cum, your walls contracting around him. 

But he doesn’t stop, and it seems like he’s moving faster now, mercilessly fucking you. He settles more oh his weight atop of you, one arm keeping you flush against his chest, the other forearm above your head supporting his weight. His mouth attacks the side of your neck, leaving many marks behind. You can feel your next orgasm rapidly building.

“Mine! You’re fucking mine, my omega, my mate,” He roars, continuing to chant mine before claiming you, teeth clamping over your bonding gland. This makes you cum again, and as your walls tighten you can feel his knot swell inside of you.

“I’m going to fill you with my heirs, make you full with my pups,” He bellowed, before following up on said promise. His knot reaches its full size, resting against your cervix as his cock continues to spurt hot gushes of cum. He lies down so that your rest on his heaving chest, that’s now covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Kylo hums in contentment when you rest your head near his still rapidly beating heart. A shaking hand weaves through your hair, stroking and petting you to calm you down from your overstimulation. His knot will take a while to reduce, so he tries his best to keep you comfortable while he coms down from his high. 

“My Empress, you were so good for me, I hope that your perfect little cunt is satisfied,” He purred. 

“That was amazing Kylo, my Emperor,” You expressed, kissing the spot over his heart. He beams at your praise, holding you even closer to him.

“I couldn’t think of a better mate than you Y/N,” He smiles, and he really means it, in his own way he just confessed that he loved you.

“I love you too Kylo,” You sigh; thankful to whatever God let this happen today. It didn’t matter who he was and who you were, you would always stand by his side.


	4. Soulmate Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for anonymous, with Kylo  
> 24\. “So you’re my soulmate.”  
> 18\. “What did you just say?”

The muffled voice of Mariah Carey could be heard in the background, along with the constant chatter that always seemed to accompany a large group of people. It was difficult to talk without shouting, which of course only worsened the noise level.

Why was he even here? Kylo hated parties more than anything, he didn’t enjoy being surrounded by strangers, and he didn’t like to drink in these circumstances either. Being drunk would leave him vulnerable, and Kylo never wanted to let his guard down in a group full of random people. He remembered now. Phasma had dragged him along to some Christmas party, saying that he had to go at least once before the end of the semester.

He shouldn’t have gone along with it, but he was too tired to argue with Phasma, even if this made him extremely uncomfortable. Phasma was trying to set him up with someone but like always it would fail, he had his heart set on finding his soulmate, even if it was foolish. Ever since he heard the story of his grandfather finding his soulmate as a kid, he was fixated on the idea. Besides, he wasn’t really good with women anyways, too intimidating.

It’s said that when you find your soulmate you’ll know right away, it’ll feel like time stopping and the only thing you’ll see and hear is them. Nowadays it was a rare occurrence, the world had become too cynical and cold, and the ones who were lucky enough to find their best match wouldn’t even stay together. Despite it all Kylo believed in the old tale, that there was someone out there for him.

“Kylo come on, I didn’t bring you here to just stand in the corner like this, go and dance with those pretty girls over there. If you don’t I will,” Phasma urges her shy friend. Kylo grunts a no in response; he was perfectly fine with his corner. He watched as some boys hollered at a group of girls, absolutely disgusting. Phasma sighed; he was back in his own little world, no reaching him now.

You had just arrived at the party, dragged by your friends as a last ditch attempt to get you to socialize. Normally you could have an excuse, but this time you couldn’t think of one fast enough. They wanted you to meet someone, you were the only single one of the group and they thought you were more miserable because of it. They teased that you were waiting for your soulmate, which wasn’t exactly true.

Although your traditional parents pushed you to wait for your soulmate, you didn’t really believe anymore. It was just their way to make sure that you stayed ‘innocent’, and you definitely were not innocent. It didn’t matter if whomever you ended up with was your soulmate, even if it was more romantic, it was too unrealistic. It kind of sucked to be single during the holiday season, seeing your friends all go out on nice dates with their significant others and exchange gifts. But this was not the place that you felt was good for meeting people, it was too loud and everyone was drunk, high or both.

Deep in though while you watched your friends all do shots, you noticed someone in the corner. He was dressed in all black; fabric spread taught over his muscles, tattoos peaking under the rolls of his sleeves, the black matched with his wavy tendrils. A simple ring of metal adorned his septum, and his face was decorated with beauty marks and freckles. Dark brown eyes looked at a red cup that he was pretending to drink. He was all you could see, the only thing you could hear being your rapid heartbeat. The impossible was happening, and it was happening to you.

Kylo noticed that someone was staring at him, a girl, and he could see you rapidly approaching. He pretended to look away, hoping that you’d walk past him; he was not in the mood to talk with anyone especially a stranger.

“ **So _you’re_ my soulmate** ,” You say quizzically, staring up at the tall giant in front of you.

“ **What did you just say**?” Kylo shouted, not hearing what you said. Then he looked down, and he understood. The noise faded away, and all he could hear was the rush of his blood. You were beautiful, perfect; he never wanted to turn his eyes away. You smirked at him, he was looking at you with his mouth open in shock and it was pretty darn cute.

“I’m Y/N,” You introduce loudly to be heard over the blaring music, putting out your hand. He grips it firmly, giving it a strong shake.

“I’m Kylo, do you want to get out of here Y/N?” He says, leaning down to speak right near you ear. It makes you shiver. You grin at him and nod, normally it wasn’t smart to go off with some random guy in a party, but he was your soulmate so what the hell! You notified your friends and left with Kylo, who was grinning from ear to ear with joy, grandfather was right all along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Kylo
> 
> 16\. “Why won’t you let me steal your flannels?”  
> 23\. “Do you know how good you look?”  
> 33\. “Baby, please.”

You and Kylo had been dating for quite some time, somehow the shy boy who always seemed to stare at you gained the courage to ask you out one day. Now almost a year later you were living together and you shared everything, but there was an exception and it was really beginning to bother you.

“Why won’t you let me steal your flannels?” You asked. Like always you never really got a proper response, Kylo would always give some bullshit excuse and then take it from your hands. He even began hiding them; it was like a game, try to find the flannel.

He let you sleep in some of his old clothes so why wouldn’t he let you wear one of his flannels. You just loved to be swallowed up by his clothing, which was way to big for you. Kylo could be pretty eccentric sometimes but you didn’t understand this one, he didn’t seem like the type to care so much about a little thing like this.

“Kylo, come on, why won’t you let me steal your flannels?” You ask for the thousandth time. Kylo sighs and shakes his head; he wished that you would just give up on this one.

“If you don’t give me a good reason why then I’m going to break up with you,” You threaten, pointing your finger at him, but there was no malice behind it, no intent to follow through.

“No you won’t, not for such a stupid reason,” He chuckles, you were being so childish about this, it was just one thing.

“Come here Y/N,” He urges, opening his arms to you. You turn around and cross your arms, ignoring him; you were determined to hear a real answer.

“Baby, please. Let it go,” He pleads, walking over to wrap his arms around you from behind. You huff and continue to ignore him, trying to get out of his hold. Of course, those pythons that he calls arms won’t let you leave, holding you tightly against him. He’s so big and warm and he’s peppering kisses along your neckline, you can’t help but relax and you uncross your arms.

You’d let it go for now, you’d have to find a way to steal one of them without him knowing. You let him win this time, and as he showers you with affection you scheme, your curiosity had gotten the best of you.

One day when Kylo’s gone you take the opportunity to rummage through his clothes and try and find one of his flannels and take it. What you do find in his closet is a few notes saying that it’s not even worth it to try and take one of his flannels. That you should just give up now. You disregard it, deciding to look elsewhere. Aha! You found one of Kylo’s secret flannels, stashed in a compartment in his car. You put it on and looked in the mirror, your mission was a success.

Completely forgetting that you had his flannel on, you go out for coffee with a friend. Your laughing and having a great time until you see Kylo walk in, of course he’s wearing one of his flannels today. You try and hide, covering your face with your hand. Unfortunately, he immediately recognizes you, wearing one of his flannels nonetheless. He stalks over to you with an angry expression on his face.

“Y/N, come with me, now,” He demands, and you can’t help but listen with his authoritarian tone. Maybe it was a bigger deal to him than you thought; you hoped he wasn’t too upset. He follows closely behind you, a hand gently pushing you by the small of your back. 

Once you get in the car, Kylo almost slams his foot on the gas, speeding back home. You can here him murmuring and cursing under his breath, his brows furrowed deep in thought. Suddenly his fist slams on the dashboard, startling you.

“Do you know how good you look?” He abruptly questions, almost shouting in the car. It seemed to him that you were oblivious.

“What do you mean? I know how I feel about myself for the most part, but not how others see me,” You respond. What was this all about?

“I mean to me Y/N, how good you look to me,” He pauses as he parks the car in your driveway. Then he turns to you, placing a hand on your thigh. You don’t respond this time, you weren’t exactly sure.

“Look at me Y/N, look at this!” He exclaims, motioning to his jeans. They’re bulging from the strain of his erection, oh. Heat rushed to your face.

“Y/N, I don’t want you wearing my flannels because it drives my crazy, in fact unless you tell me no I plan on ravishing you once we get into the house,” He explains, his voice dropping at his dark promise.

“Well can I at least wear them in the house?” You ask, you understand now. It’s probably not the best idea to unleash the beast when you’re in public, or was it?

“Fine, but know the consequences if you do,” He growls. You smile mischievously and before you can respond Kylo gets out of the car and carries you out with him, you don’t say no, so this time you deal with the consequences.


	6. Baby it's Cold Outside

It was December, and the holiday season was in full swing, which meant that Ben Solo was behaving more obnoxiously than ever. There was something about this time of year that brought out the asshole in him, and you were not having it. Ben was your best friend Matt’s triplet brother, he always loved to pester you when you and Matt were just trying to hang out and watch Star Wars. 

“Y/N come on baby, give me a kiss,” Ben pleaded, completely blocking your view of the movie. You sighed, and pushed Ben to the side, when he wanted your attention he wouldn’t stop till he got it. Best try and ignore him.

“Baby don’t be like that,” He whines, placing an arm behind your head. You move his arm away too, and scoot to the other side of the couch.

“Ben why don’t you just go and get a girlfriend, I’m here to watch movies with Matt go away,” You insult him. Of course Matt isn’t really paying attention, too immersed in the film, and besides he couldn’t really control his brother. You put up with it too, because as annoying as it was you could deal with it. 

“Why would I do that when I have you princess?” He smirks; getting up to sit right next to you and once again slides his arm around you, resting his head on your shoulder. You sigh and give up, you didn’t really want to get up again and miss more of the movie. Just ignore him.

That was what it was usually like for you whenever you saw Ben, but you wouldn’t let him get to you, not like all the other girls whom he charmed their pants off. You didn’t even understand why he was so interested with you, why after years he hadn’t given up yet, sometimes you wondered if you slept with him he’d finally leave you alone, but it wasn’t really worth it. Sure he was hot, but no way, not in a million years. 

There was a reason why Ben kept on ‘annoying’ you; he thought he had gotten his message across, that he liked you. He didn’t get why you didn’t believe him, why else would he flirt with you so much. It was one of the main reasons that he moved in with Matt a few years back, because it meant seeing you more often. It also made him stay painfully single; he couldn’t get over you because he was consumed by you. It was so obvious that he was in love with you to everyone, except to you of course; you thought that it was just a game.

Matt wanted to tell you, as his best friend you should know. But he had made a promise to Ben never to tell you, and he couldn’t do that to his brother, even though he thought that if he told you that things might work out between you two, your personalities complimented each other in the best of ways. Ben needed someone like you in his life to ground him; just meeting you had already changed him so much. He worked hard to improve himself, to be successful, so as to be a more suitable partner to you. 

The unrequited feelings did take a toll on him, feeding into his insecurities. Ben used to be a lot more confident, and maybe if he was now he’d be able to tell you how he truly felt. In reality, his pride was a bit broken, and he questioned almost every little thing that he said to you, losing sleep to worrying if you hated him or not. It drove him crazy, not knowing if he had a chance with you, but he hadn’t given up yet. He was stubborn. 

This time you were going over to Matt’s to bake some Christmas cookies and decorate a gingerbread house; he had no skills so he needed your help. Much to your surprise, when you got to his place Matt wasn’t home.

“Y/N, hey what are you doing here?” Ben greeted cheerily after opening the door to see your lovely face. 

“Oh Ben, hi. Where’s Matt?” You ask, with a little disappointment. Ben’s face can’t help but drop at the tone of your voice, but he quickly masked it with a smile before you could notice.

“Matt’s out with mom, she came by randomly to whisk him away to help her with shopping,” He explains.

“I wonder why he hasn’t texted me,” You responded.

“Mom probably took his phone away, she does that sometimes. But hey since you’re here you can hang out with me babe!” He suggests enthusiastically, changing the subject. 

“I don’t know Ben, I should probably go. I really can’t stay,” You reason, it probably wasn’t the best idea to be alone with him who knows what he’d try to pull. 

“But Baby it’s cold outside,” Ben sings. You turn to leave before he pulls you inside. He continues to serenade you with the old song, and you’re frozen from embarrassment, your heart beating rapidly. He has a nice singing voice, warm and rich. Eventually remembering the lyrics you join in, hoping to make it go by faster. This only eggs Ben on, as he begins trying to dance with you. 

“You know that song is really rapey right?” You critique after he finishes singing.

“Sure as creepy as hell, but you still blushed. I just love to rile you up like this baby,” He flirts. His heart is still singing, not only had you not rejected him, you had joined in. Maybe he had a chance.

“But why? Why do you like to annoy me so much? I don’t understand,” You question, frustration clear on your face. Ben laughed; he thought the answer was obvious.

“I’m not trying to annoy you, I’m trying to flirt with you! I love you Y/N,” He confesses. You singing along with him had given him the confidence to tell you. 

“What!” you exclaim, this was shocking to you, there was no way that Ben wanted anything more than to have sex with you. 

“I mean it, don’t make me say it again it’s already embarrassing enough that you don’t feel the same way,” He scolds you. You look up at him eyes wide, trying to process his words. 

“You’re too cute Y/N, come on lets go make some cookies,” He smiles at you, again masking his true feelings. 

“Ben wait, I still don’t understand,” You interrupt.

“You’re still on that huh, I thought you were smart princess,” He pauses to look at you. “What did you think all this time?” He asks, dreading your response.

“I well, I guess I thought that you just wanted to get into my pants,” You sigh. Ben frowns at this, upset that you would think that he would take advantage of you like that.

“Are you kidding Y/N? I haven’t even been on a date since I met you! You’re so wrong, sure I’d love to have sex with you, but I’d just be happy enough if you even so much as looked my way so what does that say to you?” He reasons, trying to make you understand. 

“I’m sorry Ben,” You cry, it made you upset that you had misjudged him this entire time. You were having difficulty with trying to find a relationship and the obvious choice had been right in front of you the whole time. Ben was a pretty nice guy, and the fact that he was genuine in all of his affections towards you made your heart warm.

“Don’t cry baby, don’t ever cry because of me,” He comforts, gently brushing away your tears. You embrace him, snaking your arms around his neck and burying your face in his chest that’s slightly exposed by the V-neck that he’s sporting. He returns the hug happily, even if you didn’t feel the same way yet you hadn’t rejected him, he had hope. 

Later Ben had gotten more than he ever dreamed of, with a kiss that leads to much more. It wasn’t his intention but somehow he managed to have you naked in his arms. When Matt finally returned he was surprised to see you curled up in his brother’s arms. He hadn’t expected it to happen so soon, but he was happy for his brother and his best friend, because now you were going to be happy too.


	7. Flying Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo, it’s in his last name, doomed to be perpetually single. He didn’t even know where to begin to change that, but with the help of his friends, he finds his match.

Ben was a pilot, like his father before him, nothing felt better than being at the helm of his ship. Everyone at the Resistance base loved him, he was the charming and handsome son of the General, and because of all the praise he was just a little bit arrogant. He knew that everyone loved him, and he played into it, blowing kisses at the crowd and showing off.

He was especially popular with the ladies, it used to be him and Poe, but ever since Poe entered a relationship the attention turned to Ben. He was attractive and   
single, and every woman wanted him, or so he thought.

You did not like Ben Solo, he was a rake, a wolf in sheep’s clothing, and he had hurt too many of your friends, casually brushing them off after a night of passion. He was inconsiderate of others, rude, he held the qualities that bothered you the most and because everyone loved him it made you dislike him even more. Ben Solo was a menace, a spoiled brat who didn’t deserve so much praise.

Unbeknownst to Ben, you had judged him before he even had the chance to meet you. He saw you around all the time, and he wondered why you seemed to avoid   
him, why you didn’t give him attention like all the other girls who surrounded him. He was curious about you, probably one of the few people left that he hadn’t slept with. Sure he had a lot of sex, but he had a high libido and without it he just didn’t feel like himself.

The problem was finding the perfect partner; Ben had trouble committing to anyone. His issue was trying to find someone to connect with on more than a superficial level; it didn’t feel like anyone liked him for who he truly was, like know one knew who he truly was besides his mother and Poe. In reality, Ben Solo was often not himself, always trying to show off. He was pensive, much more of a loner than he appeared. He craved simulation, and often unable to reach that mentally, he fulfilled it physically.

Sometimes this meant spending evenings alone, staring at the stars and wondering. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he was unable to find a true companion. Another reason why he kept switching beds was because he was searching, hoping that he’d find the one that he wanted to wake up in every morning. This was not a good way to find a strong relationship, but Ben felt like it was the only thing that he knew how to do.  
Poe had tried to intervene countless times, before Ben truly became out of control. He could see that his friend was hurting, his self-destructive behaviors were not helping in any way and it was effecting others around him.

“Oh no, this is a problem,” You said, looking up at the list of mission assignments. You were a medic, one of the few who could also fight; this meant that you worked more on the field. With your luck, you got assigned to go on a mission with Ben Solo, the most reckless mission leader of them all. Ben not only piloted, but also led some important missions; he was a jack-of-all-trades, still, a reckless one. You sighed in defeat, and headed into the briefing room

“Thank you for being here today,” The general greeted, before giving details of the mission. It was a risky one, to try and rescue a fellow ally captured by the First Order who had just taken over their System. He would most likely be injured from cruel interrogation techniques, one of the reasons why you were there. Because of the risk, it would just be the two of you; more people would attract more attention.

“I don’t think we’ve met before,” Ben smiles at you.

“No, but I know who you are, I’m Y/N, the medic,” You reply with a serious tone. Ben’s taken aback by your tone, usually people smiled back when he smiled at them.

“I look forward to working with you, I’m sure we’ll make a great team,” He beams at you, disregarding your unfriendly demeanor. You didn’t feel like playing his game, and just simply nod, and begin making your way towards the hangar.

“Wait Y/N, hold up!” Ben calls after you, but you keep on walking so he has to run after you. He wanted to talk with you more, wanted to not fuck it up with you like he had with everyone else, but how could he when you were being like this. He knew that this wasn’t normal for you; he had seen you, laughing with your friends, being kind to others. In fact you were known to be a kind and friendly person, so why were you being this way to him?  
Ben found you waiting by his ship in the hangar arms crossed and head turned away from him. It seemed like you didn’t like him, which perplexed Ben, he was a nice guy and he hadn’t done anything to hurt you.

“So I guess you finally decided to show up Solo,” You jest.

“Solo, no one calls me Solo, call me Ben,” He replies. He begins to take off his shirt.

“Whoa, I never asked you to strip for me Solo. You cover your eyes. This man was ridiculous.

“I have to get in my uniform, I didn’t think you’d want to leave right away Princess,” He quips, sarcasm evident in his voice. You move your hands away from your eyes to see Ben tying his hair back away from his face. It was a good look, though you’d never admit it. The sarcasm was different, but you welcomed it, at least it was genuine.

“Well are you just going to watch me or do you want me to carry you aboard sweet heart,” Ben smirks at you, directly meeting your eyes.

“No nicknames,” You demanded respect.

“If you’re going to call me Solo, I’m going to call you Princess, I think it suits you better because you definitely aren’t sweet,” He sneers.

“What happened to the charming Ben Solo? The man who sweet talked his way into everyone’s pants,” You question, where had this man come from. He was not the same man that your friends had warned you about, no he was much more interesting than that.

“Hmm and what happened to the nice girl Y/N who everyone loves,” He quips. You don’t respond, seeing your mistake. You shouldn’t have judged him so much.

“But I could still sweet talk my way into your pants if you want Princess,” He whispers huskily into your ear. Yep, he was still a horny bastard, at least you knew that for sure now. You shoved him away from you.

“No more games Solo, let’s get to work on something more important,” You direct his attention.

“Agreed,” He replies coolly.

Without talking to each other, you made it to your destination. You landed in an inconspicuous location and formed a plan to sneak in. Using the force, Ben would create a slight distraction, and with that you would sneak past the guards into the back entrance. After you would use the old transport station of this complex to make your way to the control room where you would unlock the cell to your ally. You would stay behind here, and Ben would rescue the ally, communicating if he faced any trouble. It would be easier to sneak around by himself then with you, and you could ensure that the cell stayed unlocked.

It was a brilliant plan, and you were impressed that he was able to come up with it so quickly, so you went along with it without any protest. So far, you were successful, and now you were waiting for Ben to go through with the rescue. He had gotten to the point were it wasn’t safe to keep talking on the coms, and the only thing that could do was to hope to hear from him again.

“Y/N go back to the ship now!” Ben interrupts your waiting with a rushed command. You listen, making your way out. You almost get caught, not seeing the guard rounding the corner, you’re able to knock him out but not before he grazes your side with his blaster. Clutching your side, you make your way into the ship and of course Ben is already there with the ally.

“Now princess I thought you were hear to help the injured not get hurt yourself,” Ben chastises you and you glower at him, taking out you med kit to patch yourself up.

“Are you okay Y/N?” Ben asks, concerned when he sees you wince in pain.

“I’m fine Solo, now do get us out of here,” You bark. He looks at you for a moment before turning to the controls, he was worried about you. It seemed like you were the type of person who would downplay you injuries and your pain because of your pride.

Despite your wound, the mission was an overall success; you were lucky to sneak past the First Order like that without facing graver consequences. The General congratulated you, and you went on your way, hoping to never see annoying Ben again after this. However, Ben is actually looking forward to seeing you again. Your personality was invigorating, he enjoyed your banter and it excited him to think about future encounters. With time, he’d wear down that cool exterior of yours, find out what makes you tick and then he’d strike like a lion hunting a lamb. Yes, this time his plan would work, and he’d win you over.

“Hey princess, just wanted to check in,” Ben grinned, he came to visit you and see how you were doing. You were surprised to see Ben’s smiling face at your door; you hoped he would forget about you. It seemed like he was more stubborn than you thought.

“I’m fine, you can go now,” You roll your eyes. You start closing the door but Ben stops you.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. I brought some food, I wanted to talk with you,” He persuades. You sigh and let him in, food was worth dealing with his presence.

“So princess, how come you hate me so much?” Ben asks out of the blue while your eating.

“If you really want to know,” You pause; Ben gives you the indication to continue. “First of all, I don’t hate you, but I don’t love you like everyone else either. You’ve hurt my friends, using them then completely disregarding them. You’re arrogant, reckless, and you hurt people around you,” You finish. Ben listens and takes your words into consideration, he understood your loyalty to your friends, but still it was more complicated then that.

“Well that was a mouth full, but I suppose you’re right, it’s true that I’m not as perfect as everyone thinks, but you’re not either so who are you to judge?” Ben makes   
you doubt.

“Oh what am I not perfect because I haven’t fallen at your feet in praise? Oh Ben you’re so great! You’re the best! Is that what you want me to say?” You mock.

“No, no that’s not what I want Y/N,” He interjects.

“Then what do you want, don’t you already have everything?” You goad him on; you want to know the truth behind his behavior.

“I want to be with someone, I don’t want to die alone,” He says softly, being open enough in this moment to be honest with you.

“Okay Ben, maybe I can help you. I can be your friend if you need it, but only if you’re honest with me. No bullshit, be yourself, well maybe a little less annoying,” You suggest.

“Okay princess, I’ll be your friend, for now,” He accepts, with an unspoken promise lying in his words. He had barely started enacting his plan yet he had gotten so far, with just being open with you. This could work.

You kept your word by being Ben’s friend, slowly letting down your barriers after he earned your trust. You got along a lot better then when you first met, often hanging out and telling each other about your worries. You had even gained new friends along the way, Ben introduced you to Poe and you introduced Ben to your friends after convincing them that he wasn’t so terrible. He even apologized to them and he stopped sleeping around so much when you told him that he would always be single if he continued. Even though he had heard it before, he listened when you told him.

He knew that no matter how hard he tried not to; he would develop feelings for you. He tried so hard to never accidentally cross that line of friendship, he didn’t want you to notice his staring and embarrass himself in front of you. Yet he couldn’t stop doing it every chance you looked away, it was especially difficult anytime you wore something that was tight fitting or low cut. He tried to think pure thoughts around you too but he just couldn’t anymore, you made him happy and he wanted you more than anything, but he suppressed his nature so that he could continue being your friend.  
People noticed the change in Ben; he wasn’t as boastful, rarely showing off unless you were around. Although it was significant to others, those close to him knew   
that it was just him being himself, finally overcoming those insecurities.

“You know Ben’s really grown a lot,” Leia said to Poe.

“It’s because of Y/N, she’s really helped him,” Poe explains.

“Really? I wonder why, does he like her?” Leia asks. A part of her hoped that the answer was yes, she wanted her son to find a stable relationship and you would be perfect for him.

“Like? Ben’s completely smitten with Y/N; it’s hard to just get Ben to stop talking about her. I’m pretty sure that it’s more than just liking her,” Poe details. Ben denied it, but Poe knew that his best friend loved you, there was no way that he could look at you the way he did and feel otherwise.

“Why aren’t they together then?” Leia asked the obvious question.

“Neither of them want to admit that they like each other, they’re both stubborn,” Poe sighed.

“We’ll have to fix that then won’t we,” Leia concluded, with mischief in her grin. Poe laughs heartily, you two had no idea what was coming.  
The plan was simple, and a little bit cruel, but it would work. Poe would convince you and Ben that each other was seeing someone and that you were no longer single. Leia would work on keeping you away from each other so that you wouldn’t figure out the truth. The final part involved forcing you to have a confrontation and hopefully confessing your feelings to one another.

It worked, maybe a bit too well, you both bought into it completely and it was hard to hide how it affected you. Ben lashed out at everyone for the simplest things, barely slept, and drank way more than he should. Meanwhile you, feeling depressed shut yourself in and away from anyone. Against your will, you were dragged with Leia on what you thought was an important mission; Poe did the same with a disgruntled Ben, promising lots of alcohol.  
Then they dropped you off in a room and left you there, on some random tropical system without a way to leave. You were stranded together, and tensions were high. Ben could barely hold himself together, he was breathing heavily and trying to keep himself from breaking down in front of you. He couldn’t walk away either, he was frozen in your stare. You were confused, and slowly you pieced together the puzzle, Ben was too distraught to notice how suspicious this story was.

“It’s a set up,” You speak your thoughts aloud. Ben looks at you with a lost confession, not understanding what you meant.

“They fucking set us up, oh my god, did Poe tell you that I was going out on a date or something like that?” You question.

“Yes!” Ben rushes out, connecting the dots. “You mean that you’re still single Y/N?” Ben asks with urgency, he’s desperate to know.

“When am I ever not fucking single Ben, I would tell you otherwise,” You answer. Ben runs over to hug you, almost crushing you with the strength of his hold.

“So what should we do,” You throw out, while petting Ben’s mussed hair. He’s rubbing his face against you like a cat, and although it’s different, you welcome his affections. You know now that he’s probably been holding himself back, he’s told you how mad it drives him to have so many pent up romantic feelings over the years, and you feel similarly, you just have better ways of dealing with it.

“I think we should jump right into it, and by that I mean right into bed, we’ve known each other long enough princess, I hope you trust me,” Ben softly kisses your jaw. You put your hand on his hard chest to stop him for a moment.

“That’s not what I meant, I mean what do we do about Poe and Leia? They’ve left us hear,” You point out. Ben takes your hand and brings it against his lips, just brushing your knuckles against them.

“They’ll come back eventually, for now let’s just enjoy our time alone while we have it, let me take care of you,” He soothes your worries with a gentle voice and soft caresses.

“Okay Ben, I’ll jump into bed with you, just please don’t make me regret it,” You consent.

“Y/N, I won’t ever do that to you, I could never hurt my lovely princess like that,” Ben reassures you. Seeing your shy smile, he kisses you with years of pent up passion, he’d make sure that you’d never forget the feel of his lips or the softness of his kiss the first time that you were together.


	8. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: (SFW) What if you manage to save Kylo if he got captured? Like, you tear through a prison facility built on a lonely asteroid, until you shut down the laser wall in Kylo's cell. He looks at you with surprise, but there's pride in that gaze. You hold out his helmet & his lightsaber for him, & he smirks. "You've done so well, my apprentice."

In a moment of weakness, the Resistance captured Kylo Ren, but he didn’t plan on staying in his cell for long. He could leave anytime he wanted to, he had a contact that would free him if needed, but he stayed for a more important cause. This was a test for his apprentice, so far you had shown great promise as a force user, but now was the test to see if you would be a valuable asset to the First Order.

Kylo knew that you were an asset, but he had to prove it to Snoke, he was lucky enough to get you as an apprentice in the first time. Usually any other force users would be eliminated, so he was grateful that he got to keep you by his side. However if you failed, Snoke would doubt his decision and it meant that the two of you would both pay the price. The stakes were high, but he still had faith in you.

You had a plan; it involved some risky flying to get past the detectors and the use of sleeping gas so that you wouldn’t have to kill. It’s not like you couldn’t do so, but death was much more suspicious and alarming, and it took more time then you had. Of course, you bring along his light saber and helmet along with you, which was a whole other ordeal to retrieve in an entirely different break in.

His saber was heavy in your hold, with the weight of the power of the one who wielded it. His helmet was scratched and dented yet it still held its shine. A part of you was excited to see your master without his mask, you had only seen his face once before and it was so difficult to suppress the rush of thoughts and feelings that coursed through you.

You make it to the prison after navigating through an asteroid field, breaking past the entrance with stealth and disguise. This task required the combination of planning ahead and careful consideration while keeping mindful of the force. You managed to get past the staff with ease, their uniforms not protecting them from the drug induced sleep.  
You made it to the control panel where you hacked into the system to disable the laser wall to your master’s cell. Even though he could leave now, Kylo stayed, he needed to make sure that this was of your doing. He couldn’t hide his pride when he saw your face.

“Master here are your things, lets go we don’t have much time,” You say after undoing his restraints.

“You’ve done so well, my apprentice,” He smirks, praising you. You can’t hide your smile from seeing the pride in his gaze; his approval was all you wanted to hear. To your surprise, Kylo lightly brushes a gloved hand over the dimples in your cheeks. This moment doesn’t last, Kylo quickly dons his mask and you make your escape, he shouldn’t have done that. He was your master and you his apprentice, and it had to stay that way if he wanted to keep you.


	9. The Cold Hearted Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I have this SFW request? :D Kylo Ren was the most feared person in the galaxy, even more so when he crowned himself Emperor. Truth & rumors were spoken in hushed whispers among his subjects & the troops. So imagine the shock for a random person if he/she saw Kylo & you (the Empress) having a quiet moment alone together. It was jarring yet sweet to see such love & affection in Kylo's expression as he held you in his arms, listening to you speak. But it was *there*.

‘Kylo Ren Crowns himself Emperor’ it was news that spread quickly across the galaxy, almost as quickly as the fear that his name elicited. His name before was almost never spoken of, it was the monster under the bed that everyone knew about yet liked to pretend didn’t exist. After the coronation, it became impossible to ignore, his name now existing under the underside of tongues, waiting to be cried out. 

He was a force to be reckoned with, like the Emperor before him. However this time was different, this time there was no Rebellion, no Resistance, they had been brutally crushed and now their names were never spoken. Out of fear and survival, the galaxy submitted to the  
power that Kylo Ren wielded, quietly and without much protest.

What was even more surprising was when he announced his engagement to you, how could such a cold hearted man get married? Everyone had their theories, that he had forced you to marry him under a threat, that maybe you had been controlling this the entire time, or that he wanted an heir. You were also a popular figure, and your engagement came with a lot of protest, people trying to save you from the Emperor.  
You didn’t need to be rescued, the rumors were far from the truth.

Although your people were not known to support the First Order that was now the Empire, you had supported the organization in secret. You detested the Republic, and you didn’t necessarily condone some of the violence of the First Order but you understood it and their goals. More importantly, you understood Kylo, and because of it you had never been afraid of him.

Kylo Ren had known you for a while before ever officially meeting you, he had seen you talking with Hux sometimes in person but usually through Holovid. He remembered you because unlike most people he didn’t hear thoughts of fear when he was around you, on the contrary your thoughts were quiet and he had to really try if he wanted to hear them.

A guard walked throughout the palace, making his rounds in the late hours of the evening, he paused seeing the door ajar to the Emperor’s quarters. He can’t help but want to take a peak inside. He’s frozen in shock, there lays the Emperor, unclothed, tenderly stroking the side of your face and you’re not disgusted or afraid. Did the Emperor just laugh? Was that even possible? The man began to question everything that he had ever known. He jumps hearing the Emperor growl at him and slam the door shut with a wave of the force, the guard runs away, fearing for his life.

“Kylo don’t go after him, you just got back I’ve missed you,” You say to your husband who has an angry look on his face. You lightly trace over the scar on his face to calm him down, and visibly his face relaxes.

“My empress, you know he must face consequences, no one should be able to see you like this and live, only I get to see you like this,” He explains, referring to your partial nudity. He was extremely protective over you, always fearing the worse. You didn’t mind, as the Empress his protectiveness wasn’t paranoid, and his possessiveness usually lead to some of the best sex so you didn’t mind that either. Kylo smirked when he heard your thoughts, placing a hungry kiss over your lips.

“Now, why don’t you finish telling me that story Y/N?” Kylo asks. You do so happily, and he rests his head on your chest while listening to your voice and the sound of your beating heart. He falls asleep and you’re glad to see him so peaceful as you know he doesn’t get rest as often as he should, only with you.

“Sweet dreams my love,” You whisper softly to your sleeping Emperor, and he dreams of you, his beloved Empress.


	10. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Imagine waking up next to Kylo Ren, though. You're still aching from last night & his enormous body is curled around you. God, he was so strong. It made you shiver. You didn't think he'd be this cuddly, but he seemed to enjoy touching you. Kylo slowly stirred awake, his large brown eyes taking in the sight of you before he buried his face into your neck. You smile, threading your fingers through his soft curly hair.

Heavy lids lifted as the fog of sleep began to clear from your brain, you blinked slowly, barely opening your eyes before shutting them at the brightness of day. You closed your eyes again for a moment; everything in you ached, what happened? Oh right last night you were thoroughly fucked by Kylo Ren. God, he was so strong, it made you shiver remembering the way that he pounded into you.

It was no wonder that you were aching; no way that this man’s strength couldn’t affect you. Now it seemed as if he was wrapped around you, one huge arm trapping you against his chest, a calf sliding between you legs. The look on his face last night when he touched you, it was unbelievable how much he wanted you.

You relished in the feeling of his soft sheets against your skin, they were so much more luxurious than the ones you owned. For a man that’s known for being frightening you didn’t think he’d be this cuddly, didn’t think he wanted you to stay, but here you were waking up in his arms.

The giant stirred, groaning into the crook of your neck, he hadn’t slept this well in ages and he didn’t want it to end. A smile crosses your face. He was being so cute. You thread your fingers through his soft raven curls, and he grunts in approval, softly kissing one of the hickeys he left on your neck.

“Aren’t you glad you stayed?” He murmurs, god his morning voice was so sexy, rich and husky from sleep. His brown eyes survey the damage from his roughness; he didn’t want you to leave after he had just utterly destroyed you, he wanted to take care of you instead.

“Hmm yes, I’m very glad, I’m glad that you let me stay,” You reply. Kylo hums happily. You belonged in his arms and he had finally worked up the courage to make it happen.

“Let’s stay in bed today, I don’t want you to leave my arms,” He suggests, expressing his desire to keep you ensnared in his hold. He had wanted you for so long and now he had to make up for that lost time, he regretted not acting sooner but he was afraid of your rejection.

He didn’t think that you’d reach that point in your relationship so quickly, after you made it clear that you he would have to wait, it was only the third date. Yet last night, last night you submitted yourself to him and it was a beautiful sight, he’d never forget it.

“Okay Kylo,” You agree, kissing the top of his head. Kylo entangles his body even more with yours, snaking both arms around you and resting you on his chest.

“You don’t think we’re moving too fast right?” You ask, you didn’t regret your rash decision last night, but you were uncertain as to whether it was the best choice.

“Y/N, don’t worry so much. Besides, I think we’ve both like each other for so long that it’s impossible to hold back anymore, I intend on keeping you as long as you’ll let me. I’m not the type of person who has flings,” He assured you.

Kylo begins to massage your thighs, soothing your aching muscles under the grasp of his palms. He loves to feel you squished within his hands, you felt such soft and warm. You can’t help but moan when one of his hands reaches a little higher and Kylo chuckles.

“Greedy little thing, do you really want me to take you again after last night?” He growls. You whine and nod and Kylo smirks, he had you, and he wouldn’t let you go.


	11. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you meet Kylo is under some pretty strange circumstances, somehow that man can even make a Santa costume attractive

How the hell did he end up in this situation? Oh right he listened to Hux, that was always a stupid idea. Kylo was dressed in a full on Santa costume, black hair shoved under a white wig, he may not have been able to fill out the costume with a big belly, but his muscles almost made the costume a little tight in some places. He was so uncomfortable right now, but he owed Hux a favor, and of course he decided to cash it in on something like this.

He was probably the worst type of person to do this job, he was more of the Grinch than Santa, and he just hoped he didn’t accidentally scare anyone away. He was horrible with children, they always asked too many questions, and he didn’t understand how to deal with the little rascals. He was playing Santa as a part of some sort of fundraiser for the First Order’s charity. 

What Kylo didn’t know was that this was one of Phasma’s matchmaking schemes; she was always trying to set up Kylo with a different girl. It never worked out, usually he didn’t understand until after the fact that the girl would leave. To be fair, he hadn’t really liked any of them, but being single was starting to get a little bit old. He didn’t connect well with people though, especially women. 

The only reason that Phasma did this was because she new that Kylo was lonely (and horny but that was another thing) and that he had difficulty meeting new people, often keeping to circles of the same people. Kylo was already a pretty melancholy type of guy, but there was nothing compared to the look on his face whenever he saw couples. He just wanted someone to hold onto in his life, keep him from floating away, who knew that it would be so difficult. Still, if this Santa costume had to do with one of here matches, he was going to be pissed, this was not a good way to meet someone after all.

You, who had volunteered to be Santa’s little helper, were not aware of any of Phasma’s intentions. You just wanted to help, it was for a good cause after all and you wanted to make a difference. You like Kylo, wanted to be in a relationship, but you just never seemed to have any luck with dates. Phasma hoped that you two would click naturally, you had similar interests, and though it was difficult to figure out after a while, you were the type of person that Kylo tended to like. 

So here you were, dressed in this obnoxious elf costume, a green and red dress complete with candy cane striped stockings, and a silly little hat to top it off. You laughed seeing yourself in the costume, this should be interesting, you wondered who would be playing Santa. Your question was answered shortly, when Kylo suddenly walked in. “Oh uh, Hi,” He greeted, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous habit.

“Hello! I’m Y/N,” You introduced seriously. It was hard to see under that mess of a beard, but you could tell that there was a young man under there. He was undeniably handsome, with a set of warm eyes peaking from his covered face. 

“I’m Kylo,” He returns, reaching out to shake your hand. “So I guess you’re my little elf today,” He continues, unsure how to start a conversation. You were undeniably cute, maybe too cute with that set of stockings under your short dress. He was lucky that the beard could hide his blush, it’d been a while since he’d felt this attracted to someone.

“Do I really look little Kylo?” You giggle, teasing him a bit. 

“Well no that’s not what I meant, uh well I meant-“ He rambles. “I’m just kidding, yes I’m your elf for today, let’s have fun with this,” You interrupt, saving him from embarrassment. You were almost surprised that you were being this flirtatious, but something about this man just brought it out in you, it was fun to mess with him a bit. Kylo, mortified, only manages to nod in response to your words. 

You don’t have very much time to chat before the kids arrive, so you mainly just go over what you’ll be doing. You could tell that Kylo was nervous, he definitely didn’t seem like the normal type of person to be in a Santa costume, and somehow it worked. He felt a little better with you there; you almost exemplified Holiday cheer with your rosy cheeks and bright smile. It was also bad, because he felt more pressure to do well in front of you, nevertheless there was no more time to worry, and it was time to start.

“What would you like for Christmas?” Kylo asks in a gruff voice, trying to do the classic Santa voice. The kids are really into it, some of them needing to be dragged away by their parents. 

“I want to get married,” One boy says, Kylo smiles at that, it reminded himself when he was a kid. He wasn’t that much of a romantic anymore, but seeing you smile at the boy warmed his heart a little. Your kindness towards the children was making him feel things, some which should not be dwelled on. 

Finally, after the last kids left, you and Kylo were able to leave. Kylo, perhaps feeling a little more bold than usual, makes a move. “Hey um Y/N, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?” He asks, still in full costume.

“Sure I’d love to go on a date with you Santa,” Kylo takes off the beard and that, almost forgetting the itchy thing. Your eyes widen, okay he was even more attractive then you had thought, you feel more nervous now, a blush gracing your cheeks. Kylo observing your reaction, smiles. At least he wasn’t the only flustered one.

“Are you free tonight?” He questions, hoping to spend more time with you.

“Actually I am,” You reply giddily, happy to eat dinner with such an attractive man.

He didn’t think that it could happen so quickly, but he found someone that he connected with, maybe it was the Santa costume that made him seem less intimidating. Either way, it worked, and for once he didn’t feel like stealing Christmas away onto a tall mountain.


	12. You're Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you please write something with Matt for me? preferably super fluffy and body positive (you can put smut if you want to) i'm having a lot of problems with my body image and i haven't felt pretty for so long... it's awful and it's taking a toll on me

You stood in front of the mirror, critiquing yourself. Sometimes it was okay, but lately you had just been feeling pretty ugh with your body. Looking in the mirror was disheartening, and it made you frown. Matt, your sweet boyfriend saw you frowning at yourself in the mirror, grabbing at your sides. 

He hated seeing you like this, he wished that you could see yourself the way that he did, beautiful and perfect in every way. But he understood it, why you were so hard on yourself; it was hard when society seemed to be so focused on appearance, making people feel like they weren’t good enough if they didn’t fit the standard of beauty perfectly at the time. 

“Sweetheart, beautiful beautiful girl, don’t look at yourself like that! I know it’s hard not to feel this way, but please try not to think so negatively,” He coos, wrapping an arm around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder. 

“I know Matt, I’m trying, I just can’t for some reason,” You sigh, sometimes you were able to curb these thoughts but this time you needed a little extra support.

“It’s okay lovely, I’m here for you. I just, I don’t like seeing you like this because I love you so much, I don’t even deserve someone as pretty as you,” He confesses, while slowly running a hand up your side in a comforting gesture. 

He brushes your hair to the side, and cups the side of your face, his thumb lightly skimming your cheek. You watch as his face visibly warms, roses blooming in his face. You can feel why he’s blushing too, with his erection nudging you from behind. 

“Sorry Y/N, I just get so turned on by you I can’t help it, so pretty,” He murmured. You can feel his hips softly rutting into you, sometimes Matt gets a little lost in his desire for you.

“Matt I don’t know, maybe later,” You suggest, it was hard to be in the mood when you felt like this. Matt whined a bit, before stepping away from you and adjusting his glasses on his nose. 

“Sure princess, why don’t we take a bath?” He suggests. You nod. You didn’t mind if he showered you with affection today, it was a nice distraction. He hums contentedly, moving to help take off your shirt. You two undress, silently as he stares at your body with admiration.

“Wait, Y/N,” He stops you. You turn your head to look at him. 

“Look at yourself for a moment, I want you to repeat after me: I am pretty,” He directs.

“I am pretty,” You say, not really believing it.

“Hmm that wasn’t very good, I think I’m going to keep on making you say it until you believe it, I know you’re beautiful but it’s important that you see that too,” He decides. Sometimes saying positive things would make you think positive things. 

Matt turns the knobs to let the water flow into the tub, telling you to sit inside the porcelain basin. While you enjoy the feel of warm water against your skin, Matt gathers some candles, soaps, and oils to help you relax. After lighting the candles, he slides in behind you, securing you against his chest with his forearm. 

He slowly begins to lather the soap over your body, taking his time to wash you, touching every inch of you. While doing so, he continues to admonish you with praises like “I could worship this perfect body forever,” and “God your skin feels so nice, you’re so soft and sweet princess,” He says, kissing your skin softly. Matt continues caring for you like this until he knows you feel better, and he’ll do it for as long as it took, because he just wanted to see you happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the world, you’re just trying to survive. You’re used to being alone in this cold world, and the only life you encounter is the food that you hunt and the other more dangerous wild life that always seems to lurk behind the corner. You’re alone until you encounter a new creature, a man who goes by the name of Kylo Ren. Smut in this includes blow jobs and praises.

You didn’t know how many hours of daylight you had left, the sky had gone red and that was usually a sign of an oncoming storm. You had to leave, the old factory that you were staying wasn’t safe anymore, and you had taken all of the resources. Barely escaping the jaws of a wolf, you made it to the abandoned highway, but you were still in the danger zone. 

The wind was picking up, whistling a cruel and mocking tune, and snow had joined in for the fun. It was like tiny needles hitting your face; you needed to find shelter quick. You were still running a bit from the wolf that was still stalking towards you, and beginning to sweat too, which was incredibly dangerous in these temperatures. It was cold, so damn cold, but you couldn’t let it be your death. You promised yourself that you wouldn’t be one of the frozen corpses that you looted, and more importantly you didn’t want to die alone at the hand of nature.

Hope, it’s what kept you going, hope that maybe you weren’t the only one left. Now there was just you, the cold, and the whistling wind. Luck was on your side this time; you’d live another day. A house, just beyond the guardrail of the highway, overlooking a frozen lake, it would save you from the cold.

You made your way carefully to the cabin, trying to keep steady footing amongst the sloping snow. You opened the door to enter the dimly lit house; it seemed abandoned like every other home. You barely made it inside, before collapsing on the couch out of breath, your injuries catching up to you. What you didn’t notice, the freshly cooked rabbit and the embers of a fire, you were not the first one to rest here. 

Kylo was out hunting, the rabbit that he just caught not providing nearly enough sustenance. He had just found the cabin that you were now resting in almost a week ago, and for now it was his shelter from the cold. Like you, he hadn’t seen another person in a long time, but unlike you he took solace in the cold and nature. He understood those things more than people, so he didn’t mind being on his own. 

Right now he was dragging a deer carcass back to the cabin, he would’ve gutted it first usually, but the storm took away the opportunity to do so. The snow had erased any traces of your steps; there was no way for him to be prepared for the surprise that was in store.

He slammed the door behind him and unloaded the animal that rested on his shoulders. It was dark; he needed to light a fire. He knelt by the hearth, which still had a few embers, and worked to rebuild it. With a final breath, the sparks came to life, beginning to eat away at the wood that he placed there. It wasn’t until he turned around that he noticed you, a face barely showing under layers of clothing. 

He poked you, and you shivered. An infection had set in from untreated wounds, and a fever raged through your body, immune system running rampant to destroy unwelcome invaders. Kylo observed some of the blood trickling down from your hand, of course the first person he sees in months is dying right in front of him.

He strips of your clothing layer by layer, hesitating a bit once he sees your more feminine features. But he continues, now seeing the sweat on your forehead and the blood seeping through your clothes. Your left with just your underwear, Kylo wouldn’t take away all of your modesty, though it was easier to properly care for you with less clothing.

He takes some clean water and begins wiping some of the blood and cleaning your wounds. Some have stopped bleeding, others require a few stiches, he does the best that he can to patch you up. It’s not the best but it stops the bleeding. Of course, he uses a sterile needle and disinfectants to not worsen your infection. You endure, too delirious with fever to stop him, not comprehending what was happening whatsoever. He manages to give you an antibiotic and an anti-inflammatory drug in your feverish state, hopefully you make it, and he didn’t want you to die, especially since he just used some of his medicine on you.

You wake to see a dark figure against a roaring fire, was it death coming to collect you? No, not just yet, you were still alive. You try and get up only to fall back unto the couch, your muscles weak from lack of food and fighting off the infection.

“You’re awake,” The figure states gruffly, and he turns around to show your face. Maybe you were dying; because there was no way someone who looked like that could exist outside of heaven. He had distinct features, a strong nose, dark eyes and brows, plump lips, and the body of a Sasquatch to match. You can’t bring yourself to answer him, tongue unable to form words.

“I should probably feed you,” He murmurs. He moves out of your line of site, which is limited because you can’t move much. Although it was quiet his voice still resonated in your ears, it was hard not to though when your ears where so used to silence that his voice stood out, rich and warm like the crackling fire. 

Kylo almost couldn’t help himself; you were the best thing that he had seen in a long time, so pretty and soft looking. Innocent compared to the harshness of Mother Nature that he had come to know so well these past few months. He wanted to keep you safe, the urge to protect you coursing through his veins. Grabbing a bowl of freshly made instant oatmeal, he kneeled down in front of you.

“Open up, you need to eat,” He urges. You oblige, accepting the spoonful. It was nice and hot, and it felt good to have something in your empty stomach. He kept on feeding you until you finished the bowl, and then proceeded to give you some water. 

“Thanks,” You croak out weakly. Kylo smiles hearing your voice, it was the sweetest music to his ears. 

“Rest some more, you’re still weak,” He orders. “I’m not weak,” You defend feebly, unwilling to let him say that about you. He chuckles lightly at your stubbornness, you must have a strong character. 

“Rest, please,” He pleads gently. He adjusts the blanket to cover your shoulders, you realize that your only in your underwear, but you’re guessing that it’s because he dressed your wounds. The warmth of the fireplace and the blanket make sleep easy for you, with Kylo here you could finally sleep without worry, you didn’t know why but you trusted him for some reason.

It had been a few days since you had arrived in the cabin, Kylo changing your bandages ever so often and making you drink water. The meat that he had harvested from the deer was running low, so he went out to set a few traps, he wanted to get some fishing done but he didn’t want to be away from you for too long in case you decided to try and do something strenuous and risky. He understood it though, in a way he was the same, survivor’s instinct saying to keep moving.

You woke from your nap feeling rested, pain significantly dulled from sleep. Of course Kylo was looming over the fire again, stirring the embers and adding another log to bring back the dying flames. Kylo, hearing you stir looked over at you, telling you to stay still with your eyes. “Kylo I need to go to the bathroom sometime, I can’t keep on laying here like this,” You complain. He grunts and looks away, letting you go and do your business. 

You get up and stretch, and Kylo observed you from the corner of his eye before deciding to stare at you more blatantly, eyes raking over your form. He couldn’t help it, he hadn’t seen a woman in so long, and it made him feel an ache that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Like what you see?” You smirked, you found his staring flattering, and his heated gaze lit a fire in your abdomen. Kylo quickly turned away, hiding his look of shame, he wanted you to leave so he could deal with his very pressing matter. Sometimes he would wake up with a hard on, but he couldn’t even remember the last time anyone made him turned on like this. He had suppressed that part of himself more than he thought if all it took was seeing your body like that to rile him.

He needed to relieve himself and quick, before you came back. With a swift pull of the pants and some wrestling with his underwear, he pulled out his hard cock. He didn’t have any lube or lotion, so a glob of spit would have to do. With you in mind, he began beating his cock, the room filling with a slapping sound. 

God, fuck! It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of a woman, just the smell of you alone made his thoughts run wild. Your soft lips, he imagined what they would feel like around the head of his cock, softly sucking and then slowly taking more of him into your mouth. His hand felt nice, but nothing would compare to how you might feel.

You knew that Kylo wanted you that erection was pretty hard to miss, and you couldn’t deny that you wanted him too. He was attractive and it had been a long time, too many horny nights spent with your hand. You had purposefully stretched out in front of him to test his reaction, and it was better than you expected. 

When you came back you noticed that Kylo was gone from his spot by the fire, and your trained ears picked up a faint moan from upstairs. You snuck upstairs and peaked through the open crack of the door only to see Kylo fervently jerking it. It was incredibly hot, the way that he almost violently slammed his fist down his cock. It was just all so feral, like he was a beast in heat. 

You stalked towards him, and Kylo growled when he saw the look on your face, his fist not ceasing while blatantly stared, eyes watching as you took of your clothes layer by layer, lips upturned in a wolfish grin. 

“Come here sweet thing,” He purred. You sauntered over, twirling your panties around your finger above your head. You took his hand off of his cock, and replaced it with your own. You slowly traced up and down the length of him, thumbing the slit of his head and spreading around the leaking precum.

“I bet it’s been a long time for you huh Kylo? It’s been a long time for me, I’d love to try and get my mouth around this cock, make you cum in my mouth,” You tease.

Kylo wrenches your jaw close to him so that you can feel his warm breath fanning your face, “If you make me cum you better swallow like a good girl, or else I have to punish you. Do you consent?” He demands, making sure to have your permission. You say yes, and eagerly accept his cock into your mouth.

You start off slow, by circling the tip with your tongue and stroking the rest of him. Eventually he gets sick of your teasing and a tug of your hair along with a grunt encourages you take more of him in your mouth. He’s probably the biggest you’ve ever seen, and it took a lot in you not to gag. 

Inch by inch you swallowed his length, gagging slightly but quickly recovering. Spit escapes from the corners of your mouth, drooling down his length as a lubricant. Kylo stops for a moment to admire you, it was so hot it made him throb in your mouth ,which subsequently made you moan. Impatient, he fists your hair and pulls your head up so that he can begin fucking your dirty little mouth properly.

It’s a mess, you’re drooling all over him as you bob your head up and down. He’s emitting savage noises, grunting and growling as he ruts into your mouth. A moan almost turns into a whine when you suck particularly hard, for the most part he’s in control but you have a few moments to surprise him. “Fuck, fuck you’re so good,” He groans. “Mm yes, take it, take all of it,” He praises, he loved ruining you like this, he would certainly have to repay the favor afterwards. 

With a shout, he cums into your mouth, hips stilling as he spurts hot loads onto your tongue. You swallow it all, careful to lick up any excess that flowed from your mouth onto your face. “You were so good for me, precious. Let me reward you,” He coos, after taking some time to recover from his orgasm. 

Before you can say anything, he flips you over so that you’re on your stomach, burying his face in your dripping warmth. He doesn’t waste any time, licking you with the entire surface of his tongue, pressed flat against your folds. “Ugh, you taste so delicious, I can’t believe I’ve lasted so long without this sweet nectar,” He moans, next plunging his tongue into your throbbing hole. 

As he fucks you with his slobbering tongue, he passes his thumb over your clit, just teasing you with the slightest pressure. Your moaning and twisting against the sheets, so turned from seeing him come apart, sensitive due to pent up arousal. Another hand that was once at your hip slides up to your breast, roughly squeezing and pinching your nipple. 

It doesn’t take much before you’re reaching your peak, Kylo’s fingers easily sliding into you as he fucks you with his thick digits. He curls and twists them, to find that sweet spot that makes your moan high pitched. “Oh that’s so good, ugh I’m gonna cum,” You whine. And when Kylo looks up at you, lips suckling your clit, with those predatory eyes you cum right there. You can’t form any words, only sounds of absolute pleasure. 

Kylo laps up the aftermath, making you whine from oversensitivity. He cleans you with his tongue, still wanting to taste you. If you weren’t still recovering, he’d keep on going until you came at least two more times, but for now he stopped as he sensed your exhaustion. 

He gently pulls your naked body into his arms, being careful of your injuries and soreness. He hums and strokes your hair, whispering sweet words of praise into your ear, urging you to sleep. Eventually your breath steadies and you drift of, warmer then you had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was mainly inspired by the game The Long Dark, I don’t know if I’ll make another part or not but let me know what you think.


	14. Make a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi, I've been a fan of your writings for a while and I was wondering if you could do a request where the reader makes the first move? (E.g. Like to kiss him or something) can be fluff or smut, up to you xx
> 
> Contains smut and things like Innocence kink and praise kink

Kylo Ren was a friend of your best friend’s boyfriend, and he was completely smitten by you. Though he never seemed to do anything about it, choosing to keep his feelings to himself, or so he thought. You weren’t really aware of his feelings, didn’t notice him looking at you while you zoned out. It was extremely frustrating; every time he tried to speak to you it would go unheard, leaving him feeling like an idiot.

He believed that you didn’t really know that he existed, always no further than an arm’s length away from your friend whenever he saw you. But at the same time he cherished these moments, imprinting the melodious sound of your laughter in his mind, getting drunk on your smile. 

You enjoyed seeing Kylo as well, though you misunderstood his shyness for dislike. You thought that he saw himself as better than you, that you were some sort of fool in comparison to his vast intellect. It sucked because you kind of liked him; he held all the qualities that you were attracted to, besides the superiority complex.

“Y/N do you want to come over, Hux and I are just hanging out, and Kylo will probably be there too,” Your friend offered. Unbeknownst to you, your friend was trying to set you up with Kylo, knowing that you two would fit well together. Although Hux may have disagreed at first, he came to accordance after seeing the way that Kylo looked at you. But unfortunately there was only so much they could do to interfere with your relationships, one of you had to make that decision yourself if you wanted to make it work.

“I don’t know, I don’t think my self esteem is in the mood for dealing with Kylo today, not in the mood for that pretentious asshole.” 

“Y/N! Stop that, I know you like him, you’ve got it all wrong!” Your friend scolds you. 

“Shut up, I don’t like him!” You defend.

“Yes you do, and he likes you too so stop denying it,” She argues with you. You sigh into the phone, okay so maybe you did like him, but it was hard to believe that such a wonderful man would feel the same way about little old you.

“Y/N, you don’t notice but he’s always looking at you, and I swear I’ve never heard him laugh before he met you, he definitely likes you,” Your friend explains. 

“Yeah he is pretty subtle when it comes to those things, I guess you’re right,” You give in. 

“Of course I’m right! Now you’re going to get ready, maybe wear that cute dress, the pink one. It’ll really get him going. Then you’re going to talk with him, flirt with him a little, see where it goes from there. I’ll be right with you so don’t worry,” She lays out a game plan, comforting any of your worries that might spring up.

“Alright I guess I’ll see you later then,” You reply and she hangs up after giving a goodbye. 

Meanwhile all it takes to get Kylo to come over is to say that you’ll be there, “You coming over,” Hux texts. And then, “Y/N will be there,” which warrants an immediate reply of “ok,” that masks the enthusiasm that he has from the anticipation of seeing you. 

He gets there early too, forced to make awkward small talk before you arrive. They weren’t offended though, because they knew that the only reason he even came was because of you. It would be worth it, to be able to watch you walk in; he just wanted a good opportunity to see what you were wearing. 

You took a deep breath before knocking on the door, trying to muster your courage to ask him out. You walk through the doorway and into the living room, only to be met with the burning gaze of Kylo Ren. It made you blush, the heat of his stare. You could melt right there, your knees feeling so weak you were frozen. 

“Y/N nice to see you, come in! There’s a seat next to Kylo,” He greets. You have to fight to stop a frown; this was not helping with your nerves. Smiling to hide your anxiety, you sit next to him and you can feel your thighs touching. This couch is just big enough for two people, and since Kylo is massive you’re squished, getting no relief from the warmth. 

“Hey Y/N,” Kylo turns to you, trying to be friendly. “Hi,” You return the greeting. Hux and your friend are trying not to laugh, both of you trying to hide your blushing from one another. Kylo was just trying not to lose it, you were too cute to handle, pink dress fueling his innocence kink. 

It was short too, if a breeze passed by everyone would be able to see your pastel panties. When sitting your dress inched up on your thighs, leaving more skin available to Kylo’s eyes. It was torture. 

You two sat together through Monty Python and the Holy Grail, laughing at the Knights of Ni and the killer rabbit. You thought that you’d be watching another movie then ordering pizza, but a call disrupted your time together. 

“I’m sorry you guys, Hux and I have to go, family emergency. But you guys are welcome to stay and hang out,” You friend tells you, urging you to stay. She had just set up the perfect opportunity for you and she hoped you would take it. They leave you two to decide, alone and still on the couch together.

“So what do you want to do?” Kylo asks you, hand running through his hair in a nervous tick.

“Whatever you’d like, we can stay here, go to my place, go out and get something to eat,” You offer, hoping that he’ll run with it.

“You mean like a date?” He blurts out, then covering his mouth when realizing his mistake.

You smile and place a hand on his knee, “Yes, like a date. I’m asking you to go on a date with me.” 

Kylo blushes, “Really?” He questions. You nod at him, still smiling. His face splits into a grin, the biggest you’d ever seen from him, so that you could see all of his teeth. You decide to do something bold, and you grab his face, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

He freezes up and you move away before he can return the kiss, angry with himself he roughly pulls you back so that he can mash your lips against his own. You whimper as he shoved his tongue into your mouth, fuck he was a good kisser. His hand fists at the hem of your dress, twisting it towards him. On accident and by sheer strength he rips the fabric, exposing your damp undergarments.

He would’ve gone on a proper date with you first, but it looked like things were taking a turn for another direction. He already felt the a slow burn of arousal due to your proximity and scent over washing him through the evening, your sweet kiss had just broken his small semblance of control and unleashed his desires all at once.

He kisses your cheek, mouth moving from your jawline to your neck to suck the skin into his mouth. “Did my sweet little princess wet her panties?” He said lowly, fingertips just brushing over the damp area, slowly adding more pressure. “Kylo, stop we can’t do that hear” You whine. 

“You don’t sound like you really want me to stop,” He growls after you moan.

“I don’t, but not here please,” You beg, rubbing your thighs together at the loss of his teasing hand. 

“We can go to my place, since you asked so sweetly.” He respected you enough to grant your request, and more so he preferred your first time with him to be in the comfort of his bed, where he could properly fuck you. He carried you from the couch bridal style all the way to his car, flooring it to get to his destination. You gasped, noticing Kylo’s rather large erection. That was going to be tight.

Once you get to his apartment, he spares no time tearing off the rest of your clothes and touching every inch of skin that had been so carefully hidden from him. You still feel like you’re on fire, this time from your core. The heat takes a life of it’s own, throbbing and sopping with arousal. It ached to be filled, and staring at the outline of Kylo’s cock only made it worse. 

He grinds against your slick, coating his pants in it. He continued to kiss you, now on your breasts, tongue lavishing the soft skin and hard nipples. He gives you what you want, filling you with a few of his thick fingers. He twists and turns them, moves them in and out, stretching you for his cock. But it’s not enough, you feel much greedier than that today.  
“Kylo please,” You plead, trying to reach for his cock. 

“Be patient, perhaps I’ve spoiled you too much princess. Oh but you’ve been so good, letting me touch you like this.” He praises you. He removes his hand to begin taking of his own clothes that feel like they’re choking him. 

“Tell me Y/N, what do you want me to do exactly, or else I’ll just continue teasing you,” He demands.

“Kylo, I can’t, please don’t make me!” Your response is handled with a smack on the ass, hard enough to sting. 

“Don’t be a brat, or else I’ll treat you like a brat, try again.”

“Okay Kylo, you know what I want? I want you to fill me with your cock and fuck me hard, no more games,” You state coolly. 

“Good girl, now that wasn’t so hard wasn’t it?” He replies, stuffing you with his cock before you get the chance to respond. He gives you a few breaths to adjust to his size, enjoying the look on your face, your mouth forming a perfect little circle. He hooks your legs over his arms, so that he can settle deeper. 

His hips move backwards, to then fuck you with a brutal strength. It’s relentless, he moves so seamlessly, making you churn out moan after moan. “Good, just like that, fucking take it,” He growls. 

The sounds of your sweaty bodies slapping against one another is absolutely filthy in the best of ways, heightening your arousal. He switches the angle so that he can hit that perfect spot, which makes you cry out his name. He’s lost in the feel of your cunt, clenching tightly around his cock. You fit so perfectly together it was like a dream.

Suddenly you cum around his cock, muscles milking his swollen member. “Oh fuck Y/N, you’re killing me,” He groans, spilling himself inside of you. It oozes from your wrecked hole; Kylo hums with satisfaction as he observes his handiwork. He releases your legs and slides out with a wet pop, lying on the bed besides you.

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” Kylo says after a moment of silence.

“Why on Earth would you be sorry?” You look over at him. He seems distressed.

“I was way too rough, I lost control. I should’ve waited and gone on a date with you first,” He explains. 

 

“No Kylo, you were perfect, you did more than I could ever want. We can go on a date for a long time, but that, that was a long time coming,” You console him, running your hand over his bicep.

“I still can’t believe you asked me out, then you kissed me!” He laughs in disbelief. He didn’t think that you felt that way about him at all, and it was just too good to be true. You roll over on your side to rest your head on his chest, his arm wraps around your back to hold you there. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long Y/N, thank you for letting me-“ He’s interrupted by your kiss, which he reciprocates, plush lips pressing into your own.

“Don’t thank me, take me out on a date, then we’ll be even,” You interject. 

“I can’t wait,” He agrees, mind already whirring with all the ways he could spoil you, when Hux invited him over today he could’ve never imagined this outcome, better than his wildest fantasies. He never thought he even had a chance until now.


	15. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request, NSFW  
> 25\. “You’re mine. I don’t share”  
> 8\. “Why are you so jealous?”

Kylo Ren was very protective of you, even though nobody knew of your relationship with the Commander, which only seems to heighten his insecurities about losing you to another man. You were his lover, although an unlikely choice, as you were Hux’s leading officer. It drove him crazy; to always see you by his side when he wanted you to be by his side instead.

Although there were strict guidelines to being his lover, you didn’t really know how he felt outside of that. You were at his beck and call, coming to his side at a simple message like “My room at 22h, be naked.” An order you dared not disobey, these were the terms you had agreed to when he first asked you to become his bed partner. 

He wasn’t even around all the time either, usually off on some mission on the Finalizer while you stayed on Starkiller Base with the General. But his few interactions with you were enough to attract his attention, you had an allure about you that he couldn’t resist. 

The way he asked you was frightening, you thought he had called you to murder you or something; surprisingly he wanted to destroy you in another way. “Officer L/N, you are a very efficient worker,” He said to you one day, it wasn’t a very good one, but you could tell it was a genuine compliment, and your chest soared with pride hearing something like this from the Commander. 

“Y/N,” He pauses, and you blush at hearing the Commander call you by your first name. “I’d like to discuss something with you, in my quarters, if you feel uncomfortable or afraid by this request then don’t come. I won’t be offended,” He requests. 

Even if he was intimidating, your curiosity won over, and a part of you, although you suppressed it, was enthralled by the absolute power that this man carried with him. So you go, and that’s how it all starts. 

Now here you were, for what felt like the hundredth time, lying on his bed. This time wearing lingerie and a matching collar that he bought for you to wear. Though you heeded his request, the Commander seemed displeased when he saw you. 

“Sir, is everything all right?” You ask him; Sir being what he wanted you to address him as. Kylo only responded by yelling, breaking one of the lamps on his bedside with his light saber. Obviously he was not okay, you hoped you could soothe him. With a gentle touch, you slide a hand over his back, you weren’t afraid of him anymore.

Kylo drops his distinguished saber, and sits on the bed next to you, hunching over and resting his still masked faced on his hands. You continue to brush over his back, giving him a moment to relax. He’s enraged, not by you, but by your bastard of a boss Hux. He hated Hux more than anything, especially when he got to spend every day with you. See you in your uniform; watch the fabric tighten over your ass as you bent over. 

Hux liked you too; he wasn’t the only one, but his thoughts seemed to be the most disgusting. “Sweet little Y/N, you always bend over when I ask, I wonder if I could get you to bend you over for my cock as well,” or “I bet I could make you a slut for me Y/N, my perfect little slut, always begging to wrap your lips around my cock,” Hux thought. It was absolutely filthy; he acted like you were his. You were not. You belonged to him!

Kylo was shouting again, and you could see that he couldn’t let go whatever was bothering him. “Fucking Hux,” You hear him mutter under his breath. You knew that he didn’t like Hux, begged you to stop working for him, but you couldn’t because it would mean losing the chance of a promotion. “Don’t let him bother you, he’s harmless,” You advise him.

“Harmless! You should fucking hear what he’s thinking, it’s not harmless, not harmless the way that he makes you bend to his will!” Kylo shouts.

“I do not bend to his will! I’m just doing my job, we can’t all be a Commander!” You defend, and Kylo growls in response.

“Hux doesn’t see it as a job, he sees you as a whore! I’m going to fucking kill him, he shouldn’t be able to have you on his arm like this,” Kylo snarls.

“Why are you so jealous? Hux is no one but my boss,” You ask boldly. 

“You’re Mine. I don’t share,” Kylo growls, he’s finally taken on off his helmet. He’s barely set it down before he attacks, shoving you onto the bed. He kisses you savagely, nipping at your lips and drawing blood. His hands are groping you roughly, so hard that it’ll leave bruises later.

He tears of your lingerie with ease, not even taking the time to discard them. His pinches your nipple in between his teeth, making it harden with his mouth. His still gloved fingertips rub at your clit, with small quick circles to stimulate your pleasure point. You can tell that he wants to be inside you now, and you’re grateful that he’s always takes the time to prepare you for his huge cock. 

He’s still fully dressed when he unsheathes his cock, too desperate to deal with all of his layers. You’re just glad that he’s taken off his mask, because it took so long for him to let you see his face, either blindfolding you or fucking you with the mask. Usually he has some filthy words for you, but this time all he can utter are a series of moans and grunts.

He slides into you and begins fucking you without giving a second for you to breath, it stings a bit, but it doesn’t take long for it to feel good. You’re pretty used to the size to him by now. His pace is rougher then usual, his rutting against you wildly like an animal. And it’s not long before you reach your orgasm, especially when he’s still rubbing at your clit like that.

It takes longer for him, his stamina always beating you, though you didn’t mind having multiple orgasms. It was just so fucking good, the way that his cock filled you, hotly pulsing against your walls. You know he’s about to cum when his movement becomes sloppier. He growls “Mine,” in your ear before groaning from release, staking his claim by sucking hard on your neck.

“Kylo! You can’t leave marks like that, not when I have work tomorrow,” You chastise Kylo. You’re worried of what others will think.

“Don’t even try to cover it up, I want them to see that you belong to me, that you’re taken, especially Hux,” He orders. Begrudgingly you agree, which leads to an awkward conversation with your boss the next day.

“Officer Y/N, what on earth is that on your neck?” Hux demands, and you can sense the anger in his voice. 

“Oh that, just the mark of my lover,” You smirk at him, masking worry with false confidence. Just beyond the corner, the Commander lingers, relishing in the waves of anger coming from General Hux.


	16. Ben, your best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do 14 from the prompt list (Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to.) with triplet!Ben, please? the preference is nsfw but you're the boss, you can do whatever you want). Thank you in advance! <3

You had made it very clear to Ben that you would just be his friend, that you didn’t want be like those other women in his life and that you wanted to get to know him. You never really understood why he accepted your offer, and how he did a complete one-eighty from the flirty sleaze bag of a man that you once knew, but he had quickly transformed into one of the best friends you’d ever had.

Ben was reliable, and loyal too. He chose hanging out with you over his usual flavor of the week, he didn’t know it but that in itself was what made you start falling in love with him. When Ben was just himself, without all the fakery that he usually put on for women, he was a pretty nice guy. He could still be an ass sometimes, but you always forgive him because you know that he’s not perfect. 

Thing is, Ben had started acting pretty fishy as of late. He seemed uncomfortable in your presence, and didn’t blabber on like he used to with you. His silence worried you, his talkative nature was a part of him, and you wondered why he had suddenly stopped wanting to talk and be himself with you. Ben was foolish to think that you wouldn’t notice his behavior, you knew him a lot better than he thought.   
“Ben, why are you being so weird?” You ask him one day, you’ve been trying to find the root of the problem by questioning him, but usually he’d just make up some excuse and sometimes he’d just leave. It was disheartening that he felt like he couldn’t share with you freely anymore.

“Y/N why do you keep asking me all these questions. I’m fine,” He snaps at you. 

“Maybe I’d stop if you gave me a proper answer, I’m worried about you Ben,” You sigh.

“No you’re not, you don’t care. You never care to listen to me about my love life, when all I do is listen to you talk about yours!” Ben blurts out, raising his voice. You’ve never seen him angry with you like this before, it hurt like a bitch.

“Well maybe I don’t like to hear about your love life because I love you, so it fucking hurts and I can’t handle it,” You yell back at him. Ben goes silent, his face visibly confused by your words. You couldn’t mean that, it was a trick. You realize the mistake in your words. You had to salvage this. You couldn’t lose your best friend.

“Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to,” You plead. “I’ve missed you,” You add. You’re about to say something else before Ben shoves you against the wall, silencing your words with his tongue. It’s hungry and needy, and you can feel something hard grinding against you. Arousal blooms, unexpected but welcome. 

“Ben what? Oh my god!” You say in between kisses. 

“Fuck Y/N, I love you too, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Ben demanded. He’s still pressed up against you, hands grabbing at the exposed skin of your rising shirt.

“I didn’t think you’d feel the same way,” You replied, running a hand through your hair. Ben laughs at that, “Babe I thought it was pretty damn obvious, I’ve basically loved you ever since I set my eyes on you,” He all but growls. Another wave of arousal washes over you when he calls you Babe, and when he’s finished you kiss him again with great fervor. 

“I want you Baby, let me make you mine,” He smirks. “Bed, now,” You respond in agreement. Ben hoists you up over his shoulders, carrying you like a potato sack. You were in for a real treat tonight, Ben was famous for being a skilled partner, but all that mattered in the end was that you still had your best friend.


	17. Grown Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request 15 + 16 + 46 with modern Kylo please? Thanks in advance :)
> 
> 1\. “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”  
> 2\. “Just talk to me”  
> 1\. “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

Kylo was a long time acquaintance of yours, the Solo’s where family friends of yours, meaning you were left to spend time with the Solo boys while the adults chattered away. You played with them when you were young, making up games to occupy your time. Kylo followed you around like a lost puppy, giving you little flowers he’d find.

It annoyed you as a kid, but you didn’t push him away. It seemed like his brothers weren’t very nice to him, excluding him in their games and making him take the fall for their tricks, so you took it upon yourself to be nice to him. He already thought that you were pretty, so for Kylo your kindness was enough for love to blossom in his heart for you. 

“Y/N here, I’d thought you’d like this flower!” Kylo presented to you. You stared at it unsure what to do with it, you decided to put it in your hair. “It’s pretty!” You thank him. Kylo beams at you, smile full of pride.

“Help me look for bugs?” You ask him, and he excitedly nods yes, you two were sure an unordinary pair of children. 

You found yourself hanging out more with Kylo as a kid, he was your friend throughout elementary school, and during recess you’d make up stories. Kylo was the Master of the Knights of Ren and you were his queen, sure you ordered him around a lot during your games, but Kylo didn’t seem to mind.

“Ren, I need you to take care of the enemy kingdom,” You order, referring to the annoying boys who pulled your hair earlier in the day.

“Yes your majesty,” Kylo bowed, playing his role perfectly. He would always protect you from the bad guys.

You didn’t see Kylo at school anymore when he left for his Uncle’s private boarding school, it sucked but you found new friends. Even though you still saw each other, you drifted apart from one another. In fact, Kylo started avoiding you, running off or staying at boarding school anytime you’d come for a visit. You didn’t know why, though you never really cared to ask because at this point in your teenage years you had other things to worry about.

It wasn’t until the summer after senior year when you saw Kylo again on a family vacation, when he was reminded of all his feelings for you. He was still awkward and lanky, still self conscious of his ears he could never hide under a hat. However, you got past this all with a smile, and your friendship was back on better then ever. 

Kylo felt something different around you this time; his face would always feel hot, hands clammy, heart pounding against his chest whenever he saw your face. It was like you had transformed into a beautiful young woman over night, and it made him feel weak at the knees. This time his love for you had changed, although as a kid he knew he always wanted to be with you by your side, it couldn’t compare to the intensity of how he felt now.

He loved you, still. But it was more than that, more then bringing you little things just so that you’d keep on being nice to him, more then letting you boss him around, the love a passionate man differed greatly from the innocent child. He couldn’t sleep that night, stayed up late thinking about you. That’s when he decided, he’d be your friend again, and this time he wouldn’t let you just drift away. 

Now it was after college, you two were independent working adults, and Kylo was still your good friend. He had supported you throughout your schooling, throughout your relationships, giving the best advice that he could and sometimes giving you a shoulder to cry on. 

He had come a long way as well, after working on himself physically and mentally. His body finally caught up to him with weight training and daily workouts, and with his hair almost reaching his shoulders he felt comfortable in his skin. But he still hadn’t shed all of his insecurities, and lately they were beginning to eat him alive. 

“Kylo, want to come over for dinner? I’m actually cooking for once and as usual I’ll probably make way too much for one person,” You ask Kylo. “Okay,” He replies in a monotone voice. You can tell that something’s up, you hoped that maybe you’d be able to help him, but usually he didn’t tell you much about those things. He left you in the dark even when it seemed like he knew everything about you.

Kylo had been questioning your entire relationship lately, wondering if he had made a mistake in becoming your friend again. What if he had just let you be? Would he still feel this way? Would he have been able to ask you out on a date? He didn’t know, and that’s what bothered himself, even worse he had no idea if you would even consider him to be a suitable partner, if he was your type or if you found him attractive. 

You greeted Kylo, who you could see was deeply thinking about something, though you had no idea about what. You served him up a plate and tried to start a conversation with him, but it seemed like he didn’t have any words to say to you this dinner. Although you didn’t mind spending time in silence with him, you could tell that he wanted to say something but was holding back.

“Kylo can you just stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.” 

“I’m fine,” He lies, shutting himself off from you after that. You try and ask him questions to get him to open up, but get nowhere. 

“Just talk to me!” You plead in desperation. Kylo drops his fork, and sits up straight so he can look you in the eye. He regards you for a moment, eyes scanning your face as if he’s questioning whether or not to give in to your request. Fed up with it all, he makes a rash decision.

“Do you really want to know Y/N? Because this could destroy our friendship,” Kylo warns.

“I do, our friendship won’t make it if we keep so many secrets anyways,” You justify. 

“What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.” Kylo leans in across the small table, so that his face is just inches away from yours. Your first instinct is to deny it, but you know Kylo wouldn’t lie to you about something as big as this. 

“But why? How?” You can’t help but ask; you need to hear why.

“Y/N, I’ve always felt this way about you. At first it was because you were the only kid who was nice to me, my only friend. Later I came to appreciate you more as the wonderful young woman that you’ve become. I swear you have no idea how beautiful you are,” He smiles, taking a lock of your hair between his fingers and looking at it with admiration. It so sweet that it makes tears spring in your eyes.

“You’re crying, I’m sorry I’m being so disgusting.” Kylo moves away, sitting down and looking at his lap in shame.

“No, that’s not it!” You get up and move closer to him. “I’ve just, I’ve never had anyone say something like that to me before. Never thought that the most romantic experience in my life would come from my best friend.” Kylo still can’t seem to look you in the eye, but you can see the smile that he’s trying to hide.

“I may not love you in the same way, but I do love you, and I want nothing more than to have the chance feel the same way about you, because I know from experience that you’re a really great guy,” You finish. 

“Y/N that’s more then I could ever ask for,” Kylo smiles. You embrace him in a hug and he quickly reciprocates it, surrounding you in his warmth. It felt right, you couldn’t say that you hadn’t thought of his before, and it was even better then you could’ve expected.


	18. Exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 22. and 39. with Kyloo, something SFW

Kylo had been gone for a long time, after you broke up in him and moved out of his apartment. He fucked up; he lost you over a stupid fight, you were mad because he had hardly been paying any attention to except for when he wanted something from you. Refusing to be invisible to your own boyfriend, you made your presence clear when you broke up in him. 

You didn’t even give him a second chance, because you didn’t feel like he could make up for it, you knew how bad he was at apologizing. It was overkill, the way that you just up and left him, only leaving a note saying it’s over behind, but you wanted him to hurt like you did. 

It sure was effective; Kylo had gone on a warpath of self-destructive activity for weeks after you left before coming to his senses. He couldn’t even stay in his own apartment for a few weeks, breaking down at the simplest reminder of you. He called you so many times, at first not seeing the note he thought you were kidnapped or something. 

He was dead wrong, not expecting you to just get up and leave him like that. He tried to get you back, but you ignored him and after about the twentieth unanswered call he went silent. He still called you sometimes, surprised that you hadn’t blocked him by now, just to hear your voice messenger. 

You still had feelings for Kylo, leaving him was the hardest thing you had ever done, but it was necessary because it was getting to the point where being with him hurt more than leaving. You still went back to one of your fights, which was barely a fight because it was like you were talking to a brick wall.

“Kylo! It’s 3am where have you been, I’ve been waiting all night,” You scold him. “Work,” was his one worded response. You wanted to talk to him about this, it really bugged you, of course he locked the bathroom door on you and the shower drowned your voice out.

“Kylo you’re always working, it feels like we don’t even live together. I shouldn’t feel lonely when I have a boyfriend!” You expressed, deciding to continue talking anyways because you couldn’t bottle it in anymore.

“I know you have to work, I know you like to go out and do those Martial arts classes, but sometimes can you just choose me,” You finish. Now you’re crying, and exhausted from staying up late you decide to just go to bed. You fall asleep before Kylo can respond, he heard you and he was listening, what you were saying was breaking his heart. Though when he saw you were asleep he decided not to wake you, lying against you and thinking about what you said.

After you left those words tormented him, “Choose me,” especially, it made him want to cry. How could he have let you feel this way? Like you weren’t the most important thing in his life.   
In a moment of pure desperation, Kylo dialed your number. Maybe he was a little bit drunk this time, but he just needed to hear your voice. This time he actually left a message, “Please come home, I miss you,” he couldn’t help but blurt out. Later he’d regret, for now he’d take another shot.

You woke up to Kylo’s message, and something about the tone of his voice made you actually want to go and see him. You still loved him, and a part of you wanted to go back running into his arms. You wouldn’t give it to him that easily, but maybe it was time to give him another chance. 

This is when you found yourself in front of the door to his apartment, wondering if you had lost or if you were making the right decision. You knocked on his door, taking a breath in preparation. When Kylo looked through the peephole and saw you, he couldn’t hold back the tears.

“Y/N, you came back,” Kylo gasped, wrapping his arms around you in a great big hug. 

“Wait Kylo, I’m not moving in with you or anything, maybe I’ll date you again. But you have to earn it, you really hurt me,” You stop him.

“I know, I’m so sorry Y/N. I didn’t deserve you. Please give me a chance to prove myself to you, I just want to have you in my life again,” He begged, getting on his knees in a dramatic display. 

“Okay Kylo, impress me, make me fall in love with you again,” You agreed. This time he wouldn’t fail and this time he’d finally get the chance to give you that shiny rock that he had kept hidden in his sock drawer from a long time ago. He loved you, and he never wanted you to feel like you were alone again.


	19. Pretend Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:   
> “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” NSFW

Kylo was your best friend; well at least that’s what you told everyone. The truth was a bit more complicated then that. A long time ago, Kylo had told you that he would only be your friend, and that was it. Despite his promise the way that he treated you said otherwise. 

He took you out to dinner, texted or called almost daily to ask you about your day, he gave you gifts far to expensive to be from a friend, most surprising of all he didn’t shy away from touch like he did with every other human. In fact he embraced it, cuddling with you, putting his arm around your shoulder, kissing your forehead, though it was only in private it meant a lot coming from him. 

He wasn’t really your friend, but he wouldn’t let call it anything more then that. Basically the only thing that you hadn’t done was had sex with the man. You knew he liked you too, the way he raked over your body was hard to miss, you didn’t mind it though, and it was the biggest turn on. But it was starting to drive you a little crazy, all the sexual tension between you two. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Kylo, admit it, you’re basically my boyfriend at this point, I don’t want to keep on lying to everyone,” You urge. You’re sitting in his lap, his arm secured around your waist like a vice. 

“Don’t bring that up, Y/N. It’s been such a nice day, we’re just friends, I promise you.” He removes his arm from your waist.

“We’re not friends and you fucking know it,” You point at him, after getting off of his lap to face him. Kylo just scoffs in response.

“Yeah you can’t even try and deny it, that agreement we had is pretty much null and void. Friends don’t cuddle together, go out to fancy restaurants, give friends extravagant things at random times, I’d never treat a friend like that. I mean the only couple thing that we haven’t done is had sex!” You yell. 

“I’m leaving Y/N, I’ll talk to you after you’ve calmed down,” He replies.

“Walk out that door and we’re through!” You warn. This makes Kylo stop in his tracks; he walks back over to you.

“You don’t mean that Y/N, you’re just upset,” He reasons.

“Yes I’m upset, and I do mean it. I can’t take it anymore, just tell me honestly how you feel about me, because I want you so much that it hurts,” You tell him truthfully. 

“So if you walk out that door, it’s over,” You reiterate. In one stride Kylo is just centimeters away from you, he cups your face in his hands and leans in to kiss you. His lips are hot and heavy, hungrily moving against your mouth. 

“I want you too Y/N,” He breathes. You moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. You found yourself back on his lap on the couch, this time straddling him so you could rub against the hardness of his jeans. 

“Take off that shirt, I want to get a good look at you for once, cause I know you’re always looking at me,” You say, inching up his shirt. He gives in to your request, letting you see his bare muscled chest. You run your hands over his chiseled torso, then lean in to kiss him, paying special attention to his nipples. Kylo grabs you by the hair and gently tugs you away.

“Y/N, you’re so fucking naughty, I want to see some more skin,” He demands. You comply, taking off your shirt and bra so that you’re completely nude on top. “So beautiful, god I’ve always wondered what these constrained beauties looked like.” He takes one of your nipples into his mouth, gently sucking at the taut skin. 

“Kylo,” You whine, which only makes him suck harder. You started grinding harder against his erection, making him buck his hips. “Off,” He growls, hands looped on your pants. He tugs them down, your panties coming off soon after. 

“Precious little thing, you’re so wet for me,” He coos, hands sliding against your slick covered cunt. He then picks you up, your legs wrapped around your legs, and carries you to your bedroom, plopping you down on the bed. He’s kissing you again, this time softly. His lips start moving downwards, stopping in front of the apex between your thighs. 

“I just want a little taste sweet girl,” Kylo purrs before diving in. He laps up your wetness, moaning at your taste. “Maybe a bit more, I’m feeling greedy,” He groans. His tongue darts into your hole before moving to swirl over your clit. “Don’t stop,” You whine. “Not until you cum precious,” He laughs, continuing his ministrations with more vigor.

It isn’t long before your coming on his tongue, which continues to lap at your folds. “That’s it Y/N, god you taste like perfection. I could eat you all day if you let me.” Kylo kisses your inner thigh. 

“That sounds amazing, but please I need your cock,” You beg. Kylo curses under his breath. “You always know exactly what to say to me, as you wish princess,” He says as he drives himself into you, fully sheathing himself in your cunt. 

He only pulls out a few inches each time, not wanting to leave the confines of your warmth for long. But he still moves hard and fast, and it’s building a lovely little fire in your abdomen. Kylo continues to say filthy things throughout, “My precious thing, if I new your cunt would feel this divine I would’ve fucked you a long time ago.” 

He pulls out more now so that he can fuck you harder; meanwhile he begins feverishly rubbing at your clit. It’s pushing you over the edge, and before you know it Kylo’s making you cum again, this time on his cock. He pulls out and jerks off until he cums all over his fist so that it spills over onto your thighs. He cleans you up before curling up against you. 

“Y/N I’m sorry. I may not be able to call you my girlfriend because of my line of work, but know that I do see you as one. Just, no one else can know that I’m more then a friend to you,” He explains. 

“It’s hard for me, but I’ll do it, as long as you don’t call me your friend while we’re alone,” You agree to his terms. 

“Of course, my sweet Y/N, I won’t pretend how I feel anymore when we’re alone.” He kisses the tip of your nose, smiling down at you. Now you’ve made a new promise about your friendship, a label for you to safely hide behind. He’d protect you as best as he could from his dangerous lifestyle, by keeping you far away from it.


	20. Birthday Girl

Birthday Girl

Kylo wanting nothing more then to give you the perfect birthday, especially when last year he couldn’t be there due to work. Now he had to make it up for you. Even though you didn’t mind that much, you understood the nature of his demanding job and he still gave you a pretty great gift despite it. 

As annoying as they could be, he enlisted his brothers to help with the surprise. He was your best friend, so it was his responsibility to take charge of your birthday festivities. Sure maybe he’d do anything to see a smile on your face but he was your best friend.

It didn’t mean that he didn’t lay awake at night thinking about you, how shy you’d get when he sang happy birthday to you. He still questioned why you were his friend, he was cold and sarcastic and you were warm and kind. What he didn’t know, what he was too oblivious to see; was that you had a major crush on your best friend.

It was impossible not to, he was exactly the type of man that you were most attracted to and you loved everything about him. Kylo was funny, smart, and even though he didn’t talk much everything that he said was interesting and meaningful. Because he wasn’t a huge talker, he was a great listener and he really took the time to understand you as a person.

You put a lot of effort into your friendship as well; you knew that you could easily lose Kylo if you didn’t keep up communication even if he was difficult to communicate with. The best thing was finally convincing him to get a snap chat, which allowed you to bring him into your life more (and send him cute selfies). Kylo almost never sent you selfies back, but he always opened them and replied.

One time you had straight up asked him whether or not it bothered him to get pictures from you but he said he didn’t mind at all and that you could send as many as you wanted. He tried to play it cool because he didn’t want you to know how much he enjoyed receiving them. 

“Kylo, why don’t you just take Y/N out to a nice dinner, like a date,” Ben suggests. He can see how much his brother likes you and that you feel the same

“That’s a horrible idea, it’d just be awkward,” Kylo rejects Ben’s idea immediately. 

“I think Ben might be right for one,” Matt pipes in. “What?” Kylo interjects.

“Well you probably shouldn’t take her out on her birthday, but you should ask her out on a date,” Matt continues. Kylo shakes his head and waves his hand to brush it off. 

“Just hear me out, you both like each other it’s plain as day. I know Y/N too, she wouldn’t text you that much unless she really liked you Kylo, but she’s waiting for you to make a move,” Matt explains. 

“That doesn’t make any sense, she doesn’t like me,” Kylo denies.

“Stop denying it, you know it’s true,” Ben urges. “It can’t be,” Kylo whispers.

“You better make a move before someone else does,” Ben points out. 

“What do you mean? What can I do?” Kylo questions.

“You can ask her out on a date, but I have a better idea.” And so the plan begins.

It’s your birthday now and it’s been pretty good so far, some nice calls from family members, a sweet treat from your work colleagues. But nothing could prepare you for the surprise you had in store this weekend.

“Kylo what are you doing here?” 

“Happy Birthday!” He gives you a hug. “Y/N I have surprise for you, but you need to put on this blindfold,” Kylo directs. You agree and he blindfolds you once you get in the car.

“Are you going to tell me anything?” You probe. “Nope.” Is Kylo’s quick reply. 

You arrive at your destination, though you didn’t know where it was. Kylo guides you out of the car, making sure that you don’t trip or fall. When he finally takes off your blindfold you can see that you’re on a rooftop and all your friends are there.

“Happy Birthday!” Comes from a chorus of voices. The rooftop is decorated stylishly, with fine linens and soft white lights, nothing like your average kid’s birthday party. There was a table full of your favorite foods, servers handing out drinks and hor d’oeuvres, a pile of gifts stacked neatly in a corner. 

“How did you do this all?” You asked Kylo.

“I had little help with my brothers coming up with the idea,” Kylo says. 

“He’s being modest, we may have given him the idea but he did most of the work,” Matt adds. You grin at Kylo and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you so much,” You smile. Kylo would reply but he’s still frozen over the kiss you left on his cheek, you were too sweet.

“You deserve it,” Kylo manages to stammer out. 

“I’d be just as happy with a cake, but this is nice too,” You joke. 

“Why don’t you show me around?” You hold out your hand, Kylo takes it without a moment’s decision, firmly grasping it within his own hand. 

He walks you around, pointing out all of the little details that you didn’t notice at first, eventually walking over with you to your friends. 

“Y/N, this must be Kylo! Are you guys finally dating?” One of your friends asks enthusiastically. You’re about to answer, “Yeah it’s been a long time coming it hasn’t it Y/N?” Kylo asks. “Yeah,” You go along with it, what is he doing?

It continues throughout the night, Kylo telling people that you’re his girlfriend, even going so far as to making a backstory for your relationship. “Yeah we just finally realized one day that we both liked each other, and it all started from there,” Kylo explains. You had a feeling that he was trying to tell you something, that he actually liked you. 

After everyone had left and you had opened your presents you were left alone with Kylo. “Everything you said tonight, are you telling me that you actually like me, or was it all just a game?” You question. 

“No, I do. I’m just really bad at saying it,” Kylo replies nervously. 

“Well, then what are you waiting for? Why don’t you kiss me since you’re my boyfriend?” You tease. Kylo leans in without hesitation, kissing you softly on the lips. When he moves back he’s smiling at you. Best birthday yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up with posting all of my oneshots, hope you guys are enjoying them!


	21. Fluff and smut with Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi :) I was wondering if I could request something with triplet Matt? Maybe he's been with Reader for a while, but things haven't gone in any intimate direction because he's really insecure and doesn't want to take things too quickly. But on this one date night where they're just staying at his place watching movies or something (idk), she brings it up and asks why he doesn't seem to want to do anything intimate with her. Some mild angst/feels, and fluffy smut ensues after he explains
> 
> Definitely NSFW

You and Matt had been dating for a bout six months now, after he shyly asked you one day if you wanted to get a coffee with him. He made you happy and he made you feel special with the way that he looked at you. It was really cute the way that he always stared at you when you thought you weren’t looking, and how he would pretend to be fidgeting with his glasses when you looked back at him.

“Matt, you know I don’t mind when you look at me. It’s normal to look at people that you find attractive and besides I’m your girlfriend, I want you to look at me,” You explain one day. 

“I don’t know Y/N, I still feel like a pervert,” Matt replies.

“You’d only be a pervert if you were thinking really naughty thoughts about me, but like I said since I’m your girlfriend I don’t mind. I shouldn’t have to keep reminding you,” You sigh. Matt musses with his hair and turns away, he definitely had many inappropriate thoughts of you, and he couldn’t help but feel bad. 

But he also couldn’t help but notice the way that your breasts swelled under your tight shirt, and how with a certain angle he could see perfectly down your shirt. If you knew the extent of his filthy thoughts you’d probably break up with him, you were to sweet for him. 

You were beginning to become frustrated with your boyfriend; he was such a fucking tease. Every kiss never seemed to last and left much to be desired, every time it would get even slightly heated he would push you away. You respected his boundaries but you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he just didn’t want to have sex with you at all. Lately it was bothering you a lot, feeding into your insecurities. 

It was one of your casual date nights, where you chill with Matt, watch movies on his couch, and eat loads of pizza. Your head rested on his shoulder, which he didn’t seem to mind, but he didn’t reciprocate your affections, he was stiffer then ever tonight. Finally you worked up the courage to ask him the question on your mind. 

“Matt?” You call his attention from the movie.

“Yes Y/N,” He replies, pausing the movie to listen to you. 

“I need to talk about something with, uhh it might just be me, but sometimes I feel like you don’t want to be intimate with me,” You start off.

“What do you mean?” He’s confused what you meant.

“I mean every time a kiss could lead to something more, you push me away. I won’t lie; I want to have sex with you. I just want to know if you want to have sex with me, or if you think I’m gross or something,” You finish. 

“Oh sweetie, I don’t think you’re gross, let’s talk about this some other time?” He tries to change the subject.

“Matt I need to talk about this now, please. You’re driving me crazy, I feel hornier then I ever have when I’ve been single.” 

“You’re horny? I’m sorry, I just don’t know if I’d be any good with you. I don’t want to ruin what we have. I mean I want you too but I can’t,” He apologizes. 

“Matt please, don’t make me beg,” You plead, placing a hand on his burning cheek. He places his hand over your wrist; about to move it, instead he places it on the back of your neck and pulls you in for a searing kiss. He hesitantly lifts you to straddle his lap, where you can feel the bulge of his jeans. 

His hesitancy slowly begins to melt away, once you grind against him, he realizes just how much he’s wanted this. He treat’s you like a precious gem, his eyes filled with so much love and affection that it’s almost unbearable. You lift up your shirt slowly and unclasp your bra, Matt’s star struck by the sight of your bare breasts. He runs his finger over them, closing his eyes at the sensation of your soft flesh. 

“Now it’s your turn,” You smile at him, poking his clothed chest. With a nod he lifts up his shirt, casting it aside on the floor. Your smile widens, and you place a wet kiss on his sternum. Matt wraps and arm around you so that you’re pressed against his chest, skin against skin, he angles his head to kiss you again, his lips becoming pink and swollen from his efforts. 

You get up to completely undress, and help Matt’s shaky hands unbutton his pants. You’re both frozen for a moment at the state of each other’s nudity, hungry eyes taking in every centimeter of skin the eye can see. 

“I love you Y/N,” Matt says while looking you in the eye, hands busy rolling on a condom. 

“And I love you too Matty,” You kiss his cheek. He helps you slide onto him with a wet pop. “Aah! You’re so tight,” Matt pants. Eagerly you begin bouncing up and down his length, relishing all the little whimpers and moans that he emits. 

“Matt, please, more!” You whine. With more ferocity than you knew that your sweet boyfriend contained he growls and takes control of your hips. His glasses fog up and he takes them off and places them on the coffee table. He’s holding on to you tightly, your arms are wrapped around his neck and you can hear his groaning right against your ear. 

“Y/N, fuck I’m gonna cum,” He growls. “Matty!” You moan breathlessly, reaching your own release. He follows with a cry, finally stilling his hips. After this Matt can’t seem to get his hands off of you, like he wants to make up for lost time, and your relationship is even stronger then before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao finally updating this, sorry guys I have a love hate relationship, mostly hate with this site. Sometimes I feel like people just expect content, I don't know but seeing numbers on some of my fics that I post tends to get me down and I deal with that by mainly ignoring this site unless I need to update King of Pain or Dream on senator. I just hate feeling invisible, sorry if this is ranty and I don't know if anyone will read it but I just though I'd catch you guys up with what's going on.


	22. Smuggler Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I have a request if you're not too busy: Smuggler!Ben unintentionally finding out the gang he's supposed to make a deal with has the kidnapped princess he's been hearing about everywhere. He rescues her and returns her to her planet where smut ensues

Princess Y/N, Princess Y/N, Princess Y/N, Ben swore he saw your name and face everywhere. He had never you met you in person but he was very familiar with who you were, although it didn’t help that he had a tiny crush on you. Well maybe it was a pretty big crush, which was normal. You were a beautiful princess. Who didn’t have a crush on you?

So when he heard some of the Kanjiklub members vaguely talking about a princess from your planet kidnapped for ransom, he immediately could tell they were talking about you. He was about to make a deal with them, but hearing about you changed his mind. Quietly he snuck away, climbing into one of the nearby vents. If he had to search through the entire vessel in this horribly constraining ventilation system he would, he would find you. 

He just hoped that you were okay, he overhead them talking about you struggling against them, almost escaping by tackling one of their biggest members to the ground. You were strong, and luckily they were supposed to leave you unharmed, though he was still very worried. 

After almost ending up in a trash compacter, he finally finds you pacing around in your cell. When the guard outside your door walks away Ben knocks on the vent to catch your attention. When you see him he puts his finger on his lips to signal to keep quite, and motions for you to come closer.

“Who are you?” You ask him. 

“I’m Ben Solo and I’m here to rescue you,” He whispers. 

“Okay but how?” You question. This makes Ben realize that he didn’t really have a plan and there was no way to open the vent without calling attention to the guard, he better think of something fast.

“Uh here take my blaster, I’ll find a way to distract the guard and get you out of there,” He suggests, sliding his weapon through the grates. 

“I can get myself out of here with this thanks. I’m assuming you came in a ship, can you get me back to my home planet,” 

“Of course Princess, see you on the other side,” He winks at you. 

“Hey you, I think I saw someone in the vent!” You get the guard’s attention. He falls for it, even unlocking your cell to look inside. This is when you knock him out by stunning him with Ben’s blaster. Then you make your escape, sneaking past the other members of Kanjiklub and shooting the other ones in your way. That’s when you crash into Ben, who is a lot bigger then he seemed in the vent, he topples you over and lands on top of you. 

“Oh hey Princess,” He smiles at you. 

“No time for greetings, we better get out of here before someone realize that I’ve escaped.” You try and push him off of you, but he doesn’t budge. 

“Alright, I’ll get you out of here,” Ben lifts himself off of you and lends you a hand to help you up. You’re running through the corridors to the docking bay, everything’s going smoothly until you almost stumble into more Kanjiklub members around the corner. You take a few steps back to the previous corner before they see you.

“Now what!” You whisper to Ben. 

“I have an idea, juts go along with it okay,” He replies quickly. They’re just about to round the corner when Ben picks you up and places you on his shoulder, you have to cover your mouth from squealing. 

“What are you doing with the princess?” One of the members asks. 

“I’m transferring her, she managed to open the vent in her cell,” Ben explained. They guy looks like he doesn’t believe him, so before he can do anything you shoot him and his companion. 

“Let me down Ben!” You demand.

“What you do that for? You didn’t have to shoot him!” Ben exclaims. 

“Don’t argue with me, just run!” You say. 

You finally make it to the ship, with Kanjikub hot on your trail. It looks like a piece of junk, but Ben promises that it gets the job done. He narrowly escapes some of the fighter pilots before entering light speed. 

“Ben, thank you so much, before we get back is there anything I can give to you?” You offer. 

“Uh well it probably wouldn’t be appropriate,” He replies. You were even more attractive then the pictures and he was overwhelmed by his feelings for you. He couldn’t believe you were in his ship, sitting right besides him.

“Go for it, you’re pretty cute,” You flirt. It makes his heart swell with pride and admiration for your directness, you were even better then he imagined. 

“If it’s not too much, could I maybe take you out to dinner sometime,” He suggests. 

“I’ll give you more then that,” You smirk, leaning to kiss him on the lips. You found Ben attractive, and because of your position you rarely had the chance or the time for romance or even sex. You were here, and you had time before you reached home you why not now? You felt like you had already missed out on a lot in your life and you didn’t want to waste anymore time. 

Ben was taken aback by your actions, but after getting over the initial shock of your actions he was able to focus on the kiss. He kissed you back, returning the soft pressure of your lips. He cupped your cheek gently and deepened the kiss once he realized that it wasn’t just a quick peck on the lips. Making a bold move, you moved to straddle him on his seat.

“Princess are you sure? I don’t want to go too fast, you deserve to be worshipped,” He asks. Normally he was the one to rush into things, but he wanted to take his time with you. 

“Call me Y/N, and yes I’m sure, you can worship me later,” You say, going back to kiss him hungrily. Even if he preferred to date you first, if you wanted him, he would give you his all. Ben wrapped an arm around your waist, his meaty hand grabbed your ass and squeezed while he sloppily kissed you with his tongue. You moaned into his mouth, which subsequently made him grind his hips into you. 

“Fuck you’re perfect, so f beautiful. I’ve wanted you for so long. I’m going to make you feel so fucking good that forget about everything that happened today,” He promises. 

“Oh please,” You whine, trying to rub yourself on his erection. Ben growls before unzipping the back of your dress and shoving it down. You’re trying to get his shirt off but your nervous and you’re hands are shaking, struggling to unbutton it. He takes your shaking hand in his own, placing a kiss on them.

“Relax baby, let me take care of you,” He coos. He picks you up and places you down on one of the spare beds; he gently pulls off your dress, your undergarments, and your shoes. He takes off his own clothes and then looks at you for a moment, like you were the most precious thing he had ever seen (you were). 

“What are you waiting for, stop looking at me like that,” You frown. You felt like he was critiquing you.

“What? Like I want to ravish you, because I do,” Ben says. “I never imagined something like this could happen, that I’d ever get the opportunity to be with such a beautiful woman,” He continues. 

“Thank you,” You reply, looking away shyly. Ben moves to rest above you, supporting his weight so you can feel the warmth of his skin against yours. Your eyes flutter shut and you savor the soft touch of his fingertips brushing your sides. He takes his time in trying to memorize the curves of your body, every mark, remarking every time that your breath hitches. 

He makes sure that you’re aroused enough, that you’re wet enough because ultimately his focus is your pleasure. He plays with your clit and fingers you a bit, sucking his fingers into his mouth and relishing your taste. Slowly he enters you, groaning from the pleasure of it.

“Oh fuck, you’re perfect, so fucking tight,” He curses. Then he began fucking you, it was steady; he wanted you to feel every inch of him. He didn’t want this to just be some quick fuck, he wanted you to remember him and feel so good that you would want to see him again. 

“Ben god you’re cock feels so good,” You moan. Ben groans approvingly at that, thrusting harder into you now. You try and match his hips with your own, but he quickly suspends their movement with a hand. 

“Don’t do that, not this time. I can’t fucking take it,” He demands. You kiss him instead, grabbing a fistful of his hair and bringing him down to your lips. Ben’s rutting against you faster now, once gentle touches become rough and desperate. All it takes is the textured pad of his thumb against your clit and you cum, clenching around him. Ben follows not soon after with a few more thrusts he’s cumming inside you.

“Ben we can still go on a date sometime, if it means we can do that again,” You say after taking a moment to catch your breath. 

“I’d love to, and of course we can do that as many times as you want,” He chuckles. You smile at him, this day turned out a lot better then you expected.


	23. Valentine's Day Drabble with Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ Might I request Valentines Day prompt #1 (“I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids, but I’ve always been scared to say anything. This year, I impulsively bought you a Valentine’s Day present, but now, I can’t work up the courage to give it to you.”) with triplet!matt, please?

You had known Matt and his brothers ever since they moved in next door to you in the second grade. You remember going over to their house to play with all their cool toys after school, going to the beach or the lake with them over the summer. 

Things started to change as you grew up, the boys became closed off to you due to some difficulty within their home life. You didn’t talk to them much anymore at school, especially when all the kids would make fun of you for being friends with boys. 

Matt remained your friend, even with all of the stuff going on with his family. He’d still talk to you and be friendly, and sometimes you’d hang out together after school like the old days. He always liked you as a kid, he felt like he could be himself with you, which was rare for someone so shy. Normally he’d just stick with his brothers, but you made him want to come out from his shell more. 

It also helped that he had a huge crush on you, even now as you went to the same University his feelings were as strong as ever. But he couldn’t get himself to ask you out on a date or tell you his feelings; he just didn’t feel good enough for you. You were like royalty to him, and he was just the bumbling fool that somehow was lucky enough to be your friend.

“Ugh I hate Valentine’s Day, it always makes us single people feel bad about ourselves,” You complain. That’s what you said that inspired Matt to do something incredibly impulsive and go out buy you a teddy bear and a card. 

Then he realized, oh wait that’s a terrible idea. He couldn’t give you this! It was the type of things that boyfriends gave to their girlfriends, and you were just friends. It’d probably just creep you out or something. 

He was wrong. You had a slight crush on him too, and it was hard not to, he was achingly sweet and just so darn cute. Somehow he was ripped too, one time you were out in the rain together and you swear you could see an eight pack hiding under your t-shirt. 

You were heading to Matt’s dorm room to watch all of Yuri on Ice together in honor of the holiday that you hated. You came a little early so Matt wasn’t there yet, but his roommate who was just leaving let you in. That’s when you noticed the teddy bear on his dresser; did Matt have a secret girlfriend that he was keeping from you?

Angry at the idea and curious, you decided to check it out. Attached to the bear was a card, and since it wasn’t in an envelope you decided to read it. This is what it said:

“Dear Y/N,

I know you said you hated Valentine’s Day and stuff, but that’s just because you think that no one would want to be your Valentine. You’re wrong, I’d do anything to be your Valentine, you’re so beautiful and you don’t even no it. I know this could possibly ruin our friendship, but would you give me the honor of being your Valentine this year?

Your not so secret admirer,  
Matt”

You kept on rereading the card. You couldn’t believe it! Of course it was at this moment that Matt walked in.  
“Oh hey Y/N, did Ryan let you in?” Matt asked. Then he noticed you with the card. “Oh shit,” He curses. This was a nightmare.

“Y/N it’s not what it looks like!” He grabbed the card and the bear. 

“I’m pretty sure ‘Will you be my Valentine’ is pretty obvious Matt, we’re you ever going to give this to me?” You question. 

“Uh no, I just bought it impulsively, it’s dumb. Just forget about it,” He brushes it off. 

“I already read your card Matt, I can’t just forget about something like that,” You explain. 

“Y/N, please. I just want to watch some anime with you,” He pleads.

“You haven’t even let me give you my answer yet, by the way it’s yes,” You reply. You’re not letting him get away with this one, especially when you liked him too.

“What?” 

“I said yes, I’ll even be your girlfriend if you want,” You offer, deciding to go for a more direct approach. You just wanted someone to share your affections with.

“Really? That’s… “ He pauses. “You don’t have to Y/N, don’t do it cause you feel bad,” He rushes out. 

“Oh stop being such a dope, I like you! Okay?” You confess. You walk over to the blushing blond and give him a kiss on his cheek, which turns into a kiss on the lips when he turns his head, lips colliding with yours. You try and reach his height and place a hand on his chest for balance, feeling the muscle contract underneath. 

Matt leans down and places a hand on your hip, kissing you back with fervor. It’s somewhat sloppy as he’s not a very experience kisser, but the passion behind it lights your bones on fire. He pulls away only to embrace you in a hug, arms tightly wrapping around your waist. You look up at him and he smiles down at you, so happy to be able to have you in his arms.

“I’ve liked you for so long Y/N, ever since we were kids. I can’t believe you like me,” 

“And I can’t believe you got me a Valentine’s Day present, you’re so cute Matty,” You flirt. You can just see Matt’s face turn pink at that. He fixes his glasses and stumbles over a response to your compliment and your nickname. 

“Now I feel bad that I didn’t get anything for you, I’m sorry,” You remark.

“Don’t apologize, this is more then I could’ve asked for. Probably my best Valentine’s Day ever, thank you Y/N,” Matt places a soft kiss on your forehead, smiling again out of pure joy. He would treasure you as long as you let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement last time you guys! Just a reminder that I don't take requests here, I can barely handle the ones I get on my blog and I might close requests there too soon so please don't give me any here.


	24. The Noisy Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, the last straw. You were getting pretty sick of your noisy neighbor, unfortunately for you he had to be ridiculously attractive, he knew just what to say to you to get you to forget about your complaint. It was time to take matters into your own hands

Finally, you had your own apartment. Free from your parents and able to pay the bills, life was pretty good. Except for one thing, your next-door neighbor. It felt like he was a ghost within your room, you could probably listen to entire conversations but that just felt a little too creepy.

You’d only seen him a few times; as you left for work in the morning he returned all bruised and battered, looking down and not even bothering to greet you. There was something suspicious about him and you didn’t even know his name.

It was a Friday night, one of your most relaxing evenings of the week, where you could lay in bed and binge watch Netflix to your heart’s content. Of course your neighbor clamoring about rudely interrupted you. The walls were thin, but you’d never had a problem with any of your other neighbors so you wondered why this one was so loud, or why the landlord hadn’t listened to any of your complaints.

Maybe you should just go over there…

Kylo knew about your noise complaints, his landlord was also his boss, but he did not care. Sometimes he was even louder for the sake of annoying you, or maybe it was really that he didn’t know how to talk to you and he wanted to get your attention. So what maybe he had a crush on his quiet neighbor? Maybe he liked when you looked at him with your nose all scrunched up in distaste cause at least you were looking at him.

Kylo was feeling a little bit lonelier this evening then usual, he decided to work it out on his punching bag, with his loud music blaring in the background. It was 10pm when he heard the sound of knocking on his door. At first he ignored it, not wanted to stop what he was doing, but as the knocks got louder and more aggressive he decided to look through the keyhole to see whom it was.

Oh, it was Y/N. You were in a pair of matching pajamas, no bra, a hand on your hip and seeming pretty exacerbated. How cute.  
It felt like hours before your neighbor opened the door, and it was the first time that you could look at him properly. You might have spent a little bit too long checking him out, but how could you not? With his hair tied in a messy bun away from his face, black tank top clinging to his skin, biceps glistening with sweat, maybe this wasn’t your best plan.

“Well?” He asks you, waiting to hear why exactly you felt the need to knock on his door at this hour. Kylo holds himself back from smirking at you, enjoying your flustered reaction to him.

“Umm, I hate to interrupt, but could you please keep it down? I can hear your music over my own headphones,” You state as politely as you can manage, with just a twinge of passive aggressiveness. All you get back is Kylo’s rich laughter, which does nothing to help how flustered you feel.

“Are you trying to sleep Y/N? It’s only 10 o’clock,” He teases you.

“No, I’m not trying to sleep. And how do you know my name? I don’t seem to remember introducing myself to you,” You question. This man was a mystery. Kylo leans down so that it feels like he’s towering over you and places a strong hand on your shoulder. You stare at it, almost willing it to go away. Keep it together Y/N, stop looking at his muscles.

“I know the landlord, that’s how I know your name. I’m not stalking you or anything,” He defends. He puts out his hand for you to shake it, 

“I’m Kylo by the way.”

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever talked to you, Kylo,” You test out his name on your tongue. He leans closer at the sound of his name; he couldn’t believe that this was happening right now. Fucking finally.

“Since you’re not trying to sleep, why don’t you come in for a cup of tea? You don’t always have to watch Netflix by yourself you know,” He points out, trying to persuade you.

“I don’t mind being by myself,” You say defensively.

“And I don’t either, but if I’m honest I could use some company and I’d like to get to know my cute neighbor some more,” He quips, not realizing that he let it slip that he thinks your cute.

“Cute? I didn’t think you liked me, I mean why else would you be such an awful neighbor?” You question. It makes Kylo feel bad for causing you so much frustration, but at the same time it enables him to talk to you and he felt like it was going pretty well. Sure he could’ve just talked to you first, but he was afraid that he’d mess it up somehow. In his mind, this was the easiest way,

“I’m sorry Y/N, I won’t be so loud from now on. Please, lets put this behind us,” He urges.

“Okay, fine, only if I get to choose what we watch,” You reply. Maybe he was kind of a jerk, but you felt like he cared in his own delusional way, plus he was attracted so that helped a lot. It’d be nice to have a friendly neighbor as well, so you decided to bridge the gap and give him a shot.

“Great! Come on in neighbor,” He ushers you inside. It was surprisingly clean, almost barren, as if there were no signs of life. Kylo invites you to sit on the couch and make yourself at home, giving you the remote to choose something to watch. You end up settling on Twin Peaks, as the revival was coming up; luckily Kylo enjoyed the show as well, allowing you to strike up a conversation of your shared interests.

“Y/N, I hope you don’t mind if I take a quick shower, I don’t want to sit with you on the couch all sweaty.” He wanted to clean himself up for you, even though you were just in your pajamas.

“Oh I do not mind if you don’t shower,” You blurt out without thinking; you liked him just the way he was.

“That’s good to know, but I do need a shower, so I’ll be back in a few minutes. It’ll be quick,” He chuckles. True to his word, Kylo comes back a few minutes later only to see you curled up in one of his blankets. This night sure was shaping up to be a lot better then when it started. He plops down next to you on the couch, resting his arms on the top of the pillows and behind you.

You’re feeling a bit bold and flirty so you scoot over so that you’re right next to Kylo, thighs touching. He turns his head to look at you and you look up at him, your faces are closer then ever and you feel like this would be the perfect time for a kiss. You’re about to start leaning in when he clears his throat.

“There’s only one blanket, so we’re going to have to share,” He says softly, bringing your mind out of its haze. It’s a lie of course, Kylo has plenty of blankets, but you didn’t know any better,

“Oh, sure. Here” You spread the blanket so that it’s covering both of your laps. Now without the barrier, you can feel warmth radiating from Kylo, it’s comforting in a way that a piece of cloth could never manage.

Kylo maneuvers his arm behind you so that he can hold you close to him by the waist, “It’s just uh more comfortable for me,” He tries to justify it. Normally you wouldn’t want to be so close to a guy that you just met, but this felt safe, and sweet. And just maybe you were a bit lonely too.

Tea in hand you watch the show together, talking about what you thought of certain characters, giving each other facts and things that you picked up along the way. Before you know it, you were six episodes in, shifted so that Kylo held you in his lap. You didn’t get that kiss, not this time. This time was the first.


	25. Matt comforts a depressed Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey there you wonderful flower of goodness. I was wondering since requests are open again, if you could write some fluffy loving with triplet!Matt and a Reader who's not really sure why they've been feeling so sad lately? Maybe he tries a bunch of stuff to make her feel a little better or he just stays in bed with her and they cuddle? I dunno, I'll leave the plot to you. <3333

Matt was beginning to get worried, it had been a few days since seeing you and you had barely communicated with him. Normally you were a lot more talkative but this time you either wouldn’t respond or would only use a few words. It could be that you were busy but he knew that you had nothing going on so he decided to just drop by without saying anything and check in. 

You were laying in bed when you heard a knock on the door, though you didn’t really wanted to see anyone right now in this strange state of mind you decided that it would probably be best if you got up for once. You didn’t know why but lately you were feeling pretty down, hopefully whatever this was would make you feel a little better.

“Hi Y/N.” Matt’s smiling faced greeted you at the door. You didn’t expect it to be him. Normally you’d be happy to see him but you didn’t really want him to see you like this, you were a mess.

“Uh hey Matt, you want to come inside?” You offer. Matt could tell that you weren’t exactly overjoyed to see him and your eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears. You were sad about something. Matt enters your house and you plop yourself down on the couch, making yourself comfortable by lying down on it. 

“So Y/N, I haven’t heard from you lately, how have you been doing?” He starts off, trying to create conversation.

“Fine, if it’s alright with you Matt I’m not going to talk much today, I’m just not in the mood,” You explain. “You can talk if you want, I’ll listen. I just don’t want to say anything,” You add, covering yourself in a blanket. 

“That’s okay with me, I’ll put on some Netflix or something. We can just hangout,” Matt suggests. You nod in agreement. He can tell that you’re kind of depressed and he just wanted to support you. 

He offered you some snacks that he brought with him and you oblige, hungry because you haven’t eaten much lately. Matt sits on the couch next to you were your feet aren’t covering, grabbing another blanket to cover himself. You pick something on Netflix for the two of you to watch together and let yourself become distracted as the show starts.

You didn’t know it but Matt had a huge crush on you, and maybe he was just a little in love with you but that’s not something he could admit. You were one of his best friends and had been for a while now, he couldn’t risk losing that to his silly crush. Besides what was important was that he was here with you now.

It was pretty hard for him to focus when you kept on looking over at him like you wanted something. He wanted to ask you but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. You answered his question when you moved closer to him to rest your head on his shoulder. Really you just wanted to cuddle, however the two of you had never done anything like that before with each other and you wanted to respect his boundaries. 

Once Matt got the courage to slide his arm around your waist it allowed you to get more comfortable by resting your head on his lap. He was surprised, but accommodating as he got you a pillow to make it more comfortable. He sighed in content, this was perfect. He starts fiddling with your hair and tracing soothing patterns on your back. Realizing that it was probably pretty weird he suddenly stops.

“Don’t stop,” You say softly, you were just about to fall asleep.

“You like this?” He asks, still uncertain. You hum in contentment and he continues his ministrations. It was all so domestic that it made his chest feel tight. He could do this all day. 

And he does, eventually you fall asleep for a few hours on his lap. Your sadness wasn’t going to completely disappear in an instant, but you certainly were starting to feel a lot better. Everything is going to be alright, and you felt confident in that with Matt by your side.


	26. Kylo meets your family for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Idk if this will inspire you hun, haha, but what about modern Kylo meeting readers family for the first time? There's so many directions it could go. Maybe it's just a dinner maybe a whole weekend getaway?

You couldn’t believe you had even made it to this point with Kylo; that he ever wanted to date you in the first place. Now here you were driving in the car with him, about to introduce him to your parents for the first time.

It was difficult to say who was more nervous, you or Kylo. He was nervous because he was worried that your parents wouldn’t like him, they were pretty critical of your boyfriends and Kylo was more unconventional then the others. It was just all so frightening, especially when he felt so strongly about you. As cheesy as it sounded it felt like you were the one, and he didn’t want to jeopardize that by messing up in front of your parents. 

You were anxious because you feared what your parents would think of Kylo, although you told him that it didn’t matter what they thought, you didn’t want to deal with the consequences of them disliking him. You didn’t see yourself breaking up with him anytime soon, and to be apart of your life meant meeting your family as much as you didn’t want to. 

They had invited you two up to a lake house that they were renting for a few weeks to stay over for a quick vacation. Of course knowing your parents you and Kylo would probably be staying in separate rooms, despite the fact that you had shared a bed before (though your parents didn’t know that). 

However you didn’t realize how much this was worrying Kylo until one day he came over with all of his hair chopped off. 

“Why did you get a hair cut? I thought you told me that you liked that length,” You ask him. Kylo sighs, running his hands through his hair.

“I know your parents can be strict and you told me your Dad didn’t like it so I thought I’d get a hair cut,” He explained.

“What? But I loved your long hair,” You say.

“You do?” Kylo didn’t think that you liked it either, if your dad didn’t then why would anyone like it?

“Yes, even so it doesn’t matter what I think, I don’t just like you for your looks even though I do find you extremely attractive,” You encourage him. Kylo blushes at your compliment, it was still hard to believe that you were attracted to him, his face was too big, his ears were too big, and his nose was too big and he never understood how you could stand to kiss him.

“Come here you big doof,” You say to him, pulling his face towards you for a quick kiss. He kisses you back, hesitantly placing a hand on your waist. You hadn’t been dating for that long so he was still a bit unsure of his actions, he wasn’t used to showing affection as it is. 

“I don’t care how you do your hair, but don’t worry so much about my parents okay? It will be fine.” You had to hope for the best. Kylo pulled you in tighter for a hug, as long as he had you it would be okay.

The drive to the lake house was filled with Kylo asking you dozens of questions a mile a minute about your parents and clenching his hands tightly on the steering wheel. You did your best to soothe him, but he only seemed to get more nervous the closer you got. 

“We’re here,” You tell him as you pull up into the driveway.

“Y/N, I don’t know if I can do this, what if they hate me?” 

“Kylo, relax, take a deep breath. No more what ifs, just be yourself and don’t worry about them.” You advise. You take his hand and walk over to the house, trying to steel your own nerves so that he doesn’t get more anxious. 

“Y/N, So great to see you! And this must be Kylo, we’re so glad to finally meet the man who’s dating our daughter,” Your parents greet. 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N,” Kylo says shyly, reciprocating your father’s hand shake. 

“Kylo want to help me get the bags?” Your father asked. Kylo looked to you as to ask whether or not it was okay and you gave him a nod. 

“Come on Y/N let’s let the boys have a talk,” Your mom says. You don’t want to leave him alone with your dad right away but you know you don’t really have a choice when it comes to your parents’ methods.

You helped your mom around the house while Kylo took a walk with your dad, you didn’t see him later until you were down by the lake, bathing in the sun in your swim suit.   
“Hey Y/N.” Kylo sits down next to you on the sand.

“Kylo, how did it go sweetheart?” You ask him. He catches up with you on how your father basically lectured him and made sure that he was serious about you. Overall he told you it went well. It was relieving for Kylo to know that your father approved of him especially when his own father didn’t. But that’s another story, this time it was about you.

Kylo and you lay next to each other for a while before it’s time for dinner, resting in silence and listening to the sounds of nature. He felt so content that he wanted to kiss you, but based on how traditional your parents were he decided that it wasn’t the best idea. 

You decide to take a shower while Kylo helps your mom set the table and prepare dinner, only to come down to hear your mother telling an embarrassing story about you to your boyfriend. 

“Mom, don’t talk about that!” 

“Oh come on you were so cute my little Y/N!” Your mom says. Kylo’s laughing enjoying seeing your flustered reaction, it was so different to see you with your family, you acted like another person. 

“I think it’s pretty cute Y/N, I want to hear the rest of it,” He encourages your mom.

“Can we just eat dinner?” You snap, wanting to move on from being humiliating in front of your boyfriend. They oblige your request and you make sure to avoid that subject for the rest of the evening, until Kylo brings it up again when you’re alone.

“Oh my god, seriously? You’re still on that,” You say. You were not in the mood to this, you felt so foolish.

“Y/N, don’t be so embarrassed, it’s perfectly okay. Everyone makes mistakes, and besides I’ve noticed that you’ve done it before, I just don’t say anything to spare you.”

“What? Seriously?” You interject.

“Yes, and it’s one of the many things I love about you so don’t change.” He kisses your cheek, brushing some hair behind your ear. 

“That’s my line, but whatever Kylo,” You scoff. He grins at you before leaving you for the night. This was going much better then he expected, he was really enjoying the time with your family. Better yet, he felt at home. This was where he belonged.


	27. Ben the Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet about Ben finding the girl of his dreams again

He never imagined that he’d be this successful, Ben Solo finally had his own bakery. He named it Vader’s after his grandfather’s old restaurant. After years of working as a chef in a restaurant, eventually moving up to head chef, he didn’t think that he’d ever be able to save enough money to open something that he owned.

It wasn’t huge, just a little shop in a small town, but it was just what he wanted. Even better he had the chance to get away from his family who didn’t really support his career, or his love life. 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t the best with women. Every time he seemed to fine someone he actually liked they’d slipped through his fingers. Or he’d be too bold and casual and end up missing his chance to make a connection. One particular girl was on him mind as of late, it was the one that he always went back to. 

It wasn’t a big deal in many respects, you had just made out with him a little at a college party. But why couldn’t he forget you? All these years later and he didn’t even know your name. The face that he had tried to preserve in his memory was beginning to fade all that was left now was how he felt. 

The softness of your sweet lips, your cute little laugh, and how you rested your shoulder on him when you were tired; it made him want to melt. He was respectful, he got you an Uber back to your dorm but like an idiot he forgot to get your name and number. At that age he wasn’t really thinking about relationships, though you made him want to have one. At this point he’d given up his romantic dreams to pursue the ones of his career.

Business was pretty strong, he was making a decent profit and the townspeople had seem to taken a liking to his food. Though he was trained as a chef, there was something much more relaxing and creatively fulfilling about baking for him, and maybe he had a bit of a sweet tooth too. 

Now wedding season was approaching and that meant that he was about to get a lot of customers, although it was profitable it was stressful. Worse it only reminded him how single he was and he was getting close to thirty too, how was he supposed to get married at this rate? 

Ah the familiar chime of a bell, a customer. Wait a minute; that face looked familiar. It was you, did you remember him?

“What can I do for you today?” Ben asked. 

“I need to make an order for a wedding, I have an appointment,” You tell him.

“You’re getting married!” He blurts out. Shit! Did he just blow his chance?

“Oh no, it’s for my sisters wedding, I’m helping out,” You explain. “By the way, you look familiar, have we met before?” You ask. You knew exactly who he was, how could you forget that face. You just didn’t remember his name, started with a B maybe.

“Yes we have! Do you remember at the party? I kissed you and then I forgot to get your number like an idiot,” He rambles excitedly.

“Really? I didn’t think that you’d remember me, after all this time.” You smile, he sure was cute. “Did you make all this?” You point to all of the decorated cakes and treats. 

“Uh yeah, I actually own the place.” He tries to be modest about it.

“Oh wow really! I’ve been hearing so much about this place, I should have come here sooner but I’m trying to stay away from sweets.” It’s true, you have a major sweet tooth but you tried to avoid it.

“I think you can afford to eat some cake once in a while, you look stunning. Besides, it doesn’t really matter anyways, beauty comes in all shapes and sizes,” He says. Ben was a bit of a feminist and he didn’t want you to feel bad about yourself because some unrealistic standards. 

“That’s…really kind of you Ben, I don’t think any guy has ever said anything so nice to me.” You admit.

“Really? I’d think that a girl as pretty as you would have guys complimenting you all the time,” He flirted shamelessly, your reactions continued to feed his confidence. He was smiling now, so happy to see your cute face again.

“Well now I think you ruined it,” You laugh, trying to hide how flustered you really feel.

“Let me make it up to you, pick anything you want from the counter, on the house for my cutest costumer,” He offers, pointing to a wide array of sweets. 

“Oh stop it, enough with that. I need to talk to you about my sister’s wedding,” You change the subject, getting down to business. As much as you were enjoying yourself, you were here for your sister and you shouldn’t get too distracted from that. 

“Right, no more fun we got to get down to business,” He teases you. 

You tell him what your sister wants for her wedding and he gives you price and suggestions. He’s slightly more serious but he doesn’t stop flirting with you.

“Y/N what’s your ideal wedding?” He asks.

“What? Why are you asking this now? You can ask me again later,” You shut him down.

“Right, sorry.” He apologizes. 

It keeps on going on like that until you finally wrap it up, luckily it seemed like it’s all working out. It takes a while because Ben keeps on distracting you, luckily other employees are there to take care of other customers. He still has to keep on telling himself that this is happening, that you’re here in front of him, that you just gave him your number. Well every customer did that for this type of order but still, he could contact you. 

“So, take your pick,” He says, gesturing towards the treats. You try and say no but he makes you promise that you’ll just have a bite. You take a slice of cake, and one bight leads to eating the entire piece.  
“Did you like it?” He asks you. Your opinion mattered to him, especially about his food. 

“Ugh it’s so good,” You moan. Nothing better than a good piece of cake, it felt like heaven on your tongue.

“I’m so glad,” Ben beams at you, and he really means it. 

“Um, so I know this is random, but I was wondering if maybe you’d like to be my date for the wedding?” You ask. He was a genuinely good guy and you didn’t want to miss an opportunity with him again. Ben feels like his heart is about to burst from his chest, is this girl for real? He stares at you for a few moments, mouth open in shock before responding,

“I’d love to Y/N, but maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime sooner. I don’t think I can wait till the wedding,” He suggests. 

“Sure, I’d love that,” You grin. He smiles back at you and takes your hand, squeezing it gently. 

Be breathed a sigh of relief when you left, he couldn’t believe that he just pulled that off. That the girl of his dreams was going out to dinner with him, and he had the perfect idea for your date too, he started to get excited thinking of all of the things that you could do together.

You almost fell in love with Ben on the first date, you were expecting something much more casual. Instead he created a romantic evening for the two of you, making dinner and taking you to one of his favorite spots that overlooked the town. He had thought of everything, drinks, utensils, keeping the food hot, even a cute little electric candle for some nice lighting.

“I know I said I was going to take you to dinner, but I hope you don’t mind that I cooked instead,” He says. In his mind, none of the restaurants near by were good enough for you, not if he wanted to wow you, so he decided to cook. 

“No I don’t mind, this is a lot more special, and we don’t have to worry about splitting the bill,” You point out.

“Oh well I would’ve paid for you anyways Y/N,” Ben replies, it’s not like he couldn’t afford it.

“Hmm, usually I prefer to split the bill on the first date, because most times I’m not fully committed by then and I don’t want to feel bad if it doesn’t work,” You explain. Ben’s heart drops, does that mean that he won’t be able to see you after this?

“Hey, I said most times, don’t look so distressed,” You comment.   
“I’m sorry, but I am fully committed, and maybe if you don’t feel the same we should end it here,” He suggests. Right now he kind of wants to cry, his vision feels blurry, but he holds it in.

“Ben! Don’t say that, ugh I should’ve never even said anything. I don’t mean you, because I’m committed as well. But usually I don’t throw my entire heart into things right away because I don’t want to get hurt,” You tell him. 

“I guess I’m not like that then, I tend to give my all when it comes things I care about. I get your reasoning why you don’t though, it’s probably the smarter thing to do,” He chuckles.

“Seriously don’t be so down, your passion is one of the things that I like about you, and this is probably the best first date that I’ve ever been on,” You speak honestly. You lean towards Ben to place a chaste kiss on your cheek, hoping that you didn’t just mess this up by being too open. You just felt so comfortable around him.

Ben could feel his face heating up; he touched the spot where you just kissed him, almost trying to cement it as real in his mind. His heart felt like it was going to burst with all of his feelings for you right now; he just wanted to wrap you in a big hug right now. He held himself back; he could hug you later. 

“Thank you Y/N, would you like some dessert? I brought macaroons,” He offers.

“Uhh yes! I just can’t say no to your baking.” You take a pink macaroon and bite into it, savoring the taste of sweet strawberries. Ben smiles when he sees how much you’re enjoying his dessert. He was a firm believer that food was the best way to win almost anyone’s heart.

He takes you home and you rest your head on his shoulder during the drive, just like the first time you met. Both of you were feeling elated, glowing with the happiness of a successful first date. 

You thought that maybe this feeling would die down a little the more dates you went on with him, but every time you saw his face it would return. Ben felt the same, and it didn’t take long for the two of you to fall in love with one another. 

The wedding came just as quickly and true to his word Ben was your date. He also was your boyfriend, something that he treasured to here you call him. One time he heard you talking on the phone with someone, “I’m with my boyfriend,” You said. The realization that you were talking about him was a satisfying one. 

You held Ben’s hand as you watched your sister walk down the aisle. You were happy for you, and you yourself were just as happy. No reason to feel jealous that she was getting married before you; everything was dandy now that you had Ben. 

He gave you a cheesy smile with raised eyebrows when your sister kissed her husband, you rolled your eyes at him and he places a kiss on your cheek. Ben was such a dork when it came to weddings; you had never thought that you’d find a boyfriend who wanted to watch Say Yes to the Dress with you. But you weren’t surprised because Ben was a huge romantic. 

You stood with Ben waiting for your sister to toss her flowers, which sequentially land right into his open arms. Normally a girl would catch it but Ben was probably more excited about it then anyone, it meant a lot to him. He handed them to you, giving you a loving smile.

“These are for you sweet pea,” He says. 

“Thank you Ben.” You smile.

“You know what this means right?” He asks with eagerness in his tone.

“Yes, I know what it means. Don’t get too many ideas, I think my Dad will have a heart attack if he sees two of his daughters married within the same year.”

“Alright, I’ll wait, but not too long,” He hints. You shake your head at your goof of a boyfriend. Everything about him was saccharine sweet, even his occupation. But you loved him, your favorite sweet.

“You’re too sweet Ben,” You say.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, like you don’t love it,” He scoffs. “My little cutie pie,” He adds, placing small kisses all over cheek. You try to act annoyed but you can’t help but smile at him instead, sure it made you feel a little embarrassed to display PDA, but Ben was just being so cute and sweet and you didn’t want to stop him. 

Without warning Ben embraced you in a hug, though at this point in your relationship you were more used to his surprise hugs, you still could never get over the rush of warm feelings that they gave you. You returned the hug just as warmly, thinking how lucky you were to find him again.


	28. Cooking for Kylo pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey sweet pea! Are you up to floof? How about modern!Kylo trying reader's pastries for the first time? Like she's baked some cookies or she's made a cake for the two of them and Kylo fell in love with her for the millionth time

Kylo did not like sweets, or at least that’s what he told you. But it didn’t stop you from baking. 

One thing for sure was that he liked you, well that was certainly an understatement, because he was head of heels in love with you. It all happened so fast, he had an embarrassing crush on you, then for some reason that he still didn’t fully comprehend you two started dating, now you were coming up on your two year anniversary and Kylo was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you.

You were just so fucking cute, too perfect for a brooding asshole like him. It made him feel all mushy inside, he definitely cried the first time you were truly intimate with one another. He never thought that he could feel anything like this, and that anyone would feel the same way about him. It was almost too good to be real sometimes.  
Sure he had his issues, sometimes you’d have fights. But he’d always come running back to you, apologizing immediately, and you’d forgive him because you still loved him despite the fact that sometimes his work would consume him. He wasn’t perfect, but he loved you and you loved him enough to make it work. 

Moving in with you was daunting, he was worried that maybe he’d accidently gross you out or something. You two adapted quickly and smoothly into sharing a bed, and in fact you slept better than before. Living with you had some great benefits, now Kylo didn’t have to drive over or wait till the weekend to have sex with you. It was a little risky to give him that much of a free reign, but it sure always made things pretty exciting.

What really got to him wasn’t the sex, it was the domesticity. There was nothing better than being able to wake up besides you, to know that you were real and you were his, and that you weren’t leaving anytime soon. You noticed that Kylo seemed a lot happier as of late, changing from a guy who didn’t know how to smile or laugh to someone who did it all the time. 

Today because you had some free time you decided to make something for Kylo, he had been so kind lately and you wanted to do something to show your appreciation, how much you loved him. You know in the past he’s said that he doesn’t like dessert that much but you found a recipe that you thought he might like and it just felt like a good idea. 

Kylo was just coming home from work when you finished frosting the cake, he seemed kind of worn out but when he saw you he had a big goofy grin on his face. He rushes up to you and embraces you in a hug, kissing you and telling you how much he missed his precious princess. 

“Whoa Kylo, I know what kind of kiss that is, not just yet okay,” You tell him, stopping him from taking this to the bedroom. Knowing Kylo he definitely would if you let him, the man was always ravenous for you. 

“Okay Y/N, I’ll be patient for you,” He says. He knew he was being greedy anyways, he was lucky that you even let him have you as much as you did.

“I made something for you honey, I know you said you didn’t eat dessert but I thought maybe you’d like some of my dark chocolate cake,” You offer, sliding a plate with apiece of cake on it over to him. 

“You’re too good to me, thank you,” He gushes, taking the fork you offer him. He would never refuse anything so heartfelt from you. The fact that you remembered these details of what he’s said was even more meaningful, had you not baked anything because of that? It made him wonder. 

He takes a bite into the cake and his eyes widen. The balance of the bitter dark chocolate with the sweetness in the cake pleases his taste buds, and the slight tartness of the raspberry, it tastes so good that he moans. “Ugh, fuck this is good,” He praises. 

Kylo continues to eat the cake, you watch him, with your pretty doe eyes. He didn’t think it was possible to be any more stupidly in love with you but here he was, falling just a little bit more. 

“I love you so fucking much Y/N, I don’t even deserve you,” He admits.

“Yes you do sweetie, the only reason I made that for you was because you made me want to do something like that, you make me want to give you everything I have,” You counter. Kylo almost growls at that, you made him lose control, fuck being patient.

“Bedroom now,” He commands, his voice dropping into a husky tone. Right now he was hungry for something even sweeter. 

“I thought you said you would be patient,” You tease, making your way to the bed.

“Don’t push it, you know I’m not a patient man when it comes to you,” He warns. You smirk at him and sway your hips, running away just before he could grab you. Oh it was on.


	29. Cooking for Kylo pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok, I got another idea for floof from An's request haha. What if it was the other way around and Kylo is trying to be domestic for reader after they've moved in together and he attempts to make her favorite foods? Like it's so out of his element but he wants to show her how much he loves her and so he tries it out.

It was just a few weeks after you had moved in with Kylo and he had never thought that he could ever be this happy in his life. It was something that he wanted with you since the very beginning of your relationship, being with you just a little bit made him want to spend all of his time with you.

On his commute to work he began reflecting on his time with you, and how it all started. He met you on a business trip, deciding to venture out of the confines of his hotel for once. That’s when he met you, well it was more like he ran into you. 

It was your day off and you decided to visit your local art museum, full of great paintings and pictures, it was a fun place to walk around in and while living here you wanted to take advantage of your membership as often as you could. You didn’t mind being by yourself, it gave you more room to think, but you couldn’t help but observe the couples on their date. You always thought that this would be a great place to take someone, unfortunately you never had the chance to.

Kylo admired the artwork, though he felt very out of place here. Dressed in a suit and tie, he didn’t exactly look like the artsy type. More so people tended to naturally stare at his tall form, he was just intimidating in that way. He just thought he was funny looking, he didn’t fully realize the affect he had on people. He didn’t know exactly why people were afraid of him but he did know it had always been this way, as long as he could remember.

His boss said that he was extremely ‘naturally talented’, encouraged him to delve deeper into his work to an obsessive extent. His nature allowed him to close deals, work long hours, and succeed in this power exchange. He enjoyed the invigorating feeling of closing a deal, it was like winning a battle. He liked to win, but now he couldn’t help but feel that with his job he was becoming increasingly isolated from people. More than he already was. 

That’s why he felt so out of place, everybody here seemed to have somebody, except for him. 

You notice the man immediately when he enters the room, he’s so big that it’s impossible to miss. And he’s dressed so nicely, you wondered what type of person would visit a museum in a three piece suit. Maybe he had come from his job. You noticed that he was walking up to look at your favorite painting. This was your opportunity to strike up a conversation, find out more about this man. 

“That’s one of my favorite paintings, La Japonaise, a social commentary on France’s appropriation Japanese culture by Monet,” You comment. 

Kylo only notices you when you start speaking, deep in thought. Where did you come from? And you were by yourself too, had willingly walked up to him. He looked over to you, almost in awe of you. 

You look up to the man, he doesn’t say anything but he has this look on his face. No one had ever looked at you like that before, and was he blushing? Because he’s now openly staring, you take the opportunity to stare back, observe him up close like one of the paintings. His features were striking, he had an amazing profile. The little moles and freckles that dotted his very serious visage made you slightly smile.

Kylo can’t help it, right now he was thinking that this was probably the prettiest girl that he had ever seen. Normally he didn’t care much, he wasn’t sex obsessed or very driven to form relationships. Maybe it was the way that your lips curled into a small smile but for probably the first time in his life Kylo was blushing 

You and the stranger stared at each other for a good minute, before you finally decided to introduce yourself. “I’m Y/N,” You put out your hand.   
He took it gladly, ”I’m Kylo,” He introduced. 

“Say Kylo, do you want me to give you a tour? I know this museum pretty well, and afterwards we could get lunch,” You offer. Maybe you were going out on a limb asking him on a date, but you felt like if you didn’t do it know you’d lose your chance forever. 

Of course Kylo agreed, and soon one date turned into many more. He didn’t live in the area but he tried to make it there every weekend that he could, video chatting with you regularly and sending you things that he thought you might want. You get a job in the city he lives in and that’s when he invites you to move in with him. 

It takes some time for Kylo to get used to living with someone else, even if it was his favorite person. Now he has something to look forward to when he gets home, someone that keeps him from working overtime all the time. 

He loves the little things the most, brushing his teeth next to you in the morning, planning dinner together, watching you get ready, and giving you a chaste kiss before you leave. He was so thankful for it all. 

This is why he was trying his hardest to cook dinner for you tonight, because although he was very helpful you usually did more of the cooking. He didn’t need to learn how so he never had, but if he thought you would like it, he was going to do it. He was going to make your favorite foods even if it killed him.

This is the circumstance that you find Kylo in when you get home, kitchen counters covered in a mess of dirt pots and bowls. His hair was tied back messily and he was wearing your apron that was too small for him, it was quite the sight.

“Kylo, what are you doing?” You asked, giggling at his flustered jumbling about the kitchen. He had tried to cook before but he had never really done it on his own before.

“Uhh nothing,” He lies, moving in front of the kitchen to try and hide it from you. 

“It doesn’t look like nothing, do you need my help?” You ask, worried that he might hurt himself.

“No, just go to your room or something, stay away from the kitchen,” He says, slowly backing you towards the hallway. 

“Alright, if you need any help just call me,” You offer. You’ll let him have this one, you could tell he was trying to do something nice for you anyways. 

You can’t help but listen in, laughing when he curses and stopping yourself from rushing to him when it sounds like he’s in trouble. It was cute that he was trying to cook without your help, this time you’d leave him be even though he still had a lot to learn. And it was so sweet that you didn’t want to ruin it or discourage him.

“Y/N,” Kylo calls your name, he was finally satisfied with his work. You come, expecting him to be asking for help but you gasp when you see a completely clean kitchen and a nice looking dinner on the table for the two of you.

“Honey! You did such a great job, I’m so proud of you,” You praise. 

“Don’t say that until after you finish eating,” He points out.

“I think it looks great, don’t be so hard on yourself,” You chastise him. He pulls up a chair for you to sit down and gives you something to drink. He watches as you take your first bite, anticipating what you might say, good or bad.

“Kylo, this is perfect, just how I like it! Not too salty, perfect temperature, it’s really good,” You compliment. Kylo visibly breathes a sigh of relief, happy that you like what he made.

“You didn’t have to go through the trouble of making all of this either, thank you so much,” You express your gratitude. 

“You know I’d give you the moon if I could princess, you make me happy,” He admits. You get up to give him a soft kiss, and he pulls you into his lap. 

“Why don’t I feed you dinner Y/N?” He suggests, mischief in his grin. He holds you against him and nuzzles his nose against your cheek, showing his affection.

“Okay, I’ll let you try, but if it gets annoying you better stop,” You warn. Kylo chuckles before sliding over your plate and a fork. It feels kind of silly to have someone else put a fork of food in your mouth. But it’s also another level of intimacy with him and you love leaning against his chest. You finish dinner, full and satisfied.

“Ugh, I don’t want to move,” You groan. 

“I’ll carry you, we can go cuddle in bed for a bit,” He hums. You let him carry you to the bed where he plops you down and takes his place besides you, pulling the covers over you and entangling his limbs with yours. You were his little piece of paradise.


	30. Kylo helping you get home safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo im a big fan

Kylo tried to recall exactly why he was at this party, because he hated parties. Oh wait, that’s why, because he heard you were going. 

And now here he was, at the party, sitting in the corner like a lame jerkoff. He couldn’t stop looking over at you either, god he was such a creep. It wasn’t like he was a complete stranger, you knew each other. But most times he could never work up the courage to talk to you.

He felt like a fool when it came to you, he didn’t know a thing when it came to relationships. One day you smile at him and he knows he’s gone. Tonight you looked really fucking hot too, tighter clothes that showed of more skin, perfect for a night out and perfect for driving the boys wild. He needed more alcohol for this, especially if you kept on moving your hips like that. Yep was going to need a lot more to get through this. 

Before he could down a shot you sauntered over and downed it for him, “You were staring at it for a while so I’d thought I’d take it off of your hands,” You wink at him. 

“Uhh thank you Y/N,” He barely can form a sentence. A new song starts to play, one that really makes you want to get up and move.

“Ahh this is my shit! Come on dance with me,” You offer, smiling at Kylo. You knew he was shy and could use some encouragement, plus he was cute and you really wanted to dance with him. Reluctantly he takes your outstretched hand and you make it to the dance floor. 

At first you start dancing facing each other, to get comfortable with each other. Kylo doesn’t normally dance, because he never goes to parties, but for you he’ll do anything. He still couldn’t believe that this was happening, that you had walked up to him like that. He blamed the alcohol. 

You turn around so that you can start grinding against him, grabbing his hands and placing them on your hips. It takes a lot for Kylo just to keep his cool and not pop a boner, but he keeps on dancing. This is only making him more attracted to you, the feeling of your hips and ass against him make him think of a few dangerous things. He tries to keep it at bay, focus on the music. 

His hands move on their own accord, up and down your waist. He doesn’t know what his hips are doing either, but it feels inappropriate. It feels good as well, too a little good. He drops his head to release a ragged breath by your ear. You giggle, amused by your own teasing and too drunk to care. 

“Look Y/N I think I should get you home, you’re pretty drunk,” Kylo suggests. Now he’s becoming concerned, he knew you’d never really be like this in public, not unless you were intoxicated. And he doesn’t like the way those guys are looking at you either, like you’re a piece of meat, he just wants to get you home safe.

“Okay Kylo I’ll go home with you,” You purr, mistaking his words for something more. 

“No that’s not what I mean, I’m taking you home,” Kylo corrects. He knows you can’t consent to anything when you’re drunk and he’d never take advantage of you like that.

“Sure babe,” You say. Kylo sighs before guiding you out of the mess of sweaty drunk bodies. He calls an Uber for the two of you to get back to your apartment. 

Instead of sitting like a normal human, you decide to curl up onto Kylo’s lap, hugging him like a koala bear. He tries to pry you off so that he can buckle you in, but then the car starts moving and your stuck to him. Least he could do is keep you secure, so he supports your waist with an arm around you. 

“Kylo…” You drawl. “I like you,” You smile up at him. It was true, you did like him but you’d never say it otherwise. 

“Wait you do?” Kylo asks. “No you can’t, you’re drunk Y/N,” He reminds himself.

“No I’m not.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“Am not.”

“You- look you’re lucky that you’re cute because you’re really annoying right now,” He warns. 

“You think I’m cute! That makes me sooooo happy,” You say as you snuggle deeper into Kylo’s chest. He just felt so warm and he smelled so nice. Kylo tightened his arm around you, he was going to savor this moment, because he’d probably never get it again.

You drive the rest of the way there in silence, soaking up every second of this moment with each other. 

“Y/N, come on, we need to go,” Kylo nudges you.   
“I don’t wanna,” You complain, pouting at him. 

“Fine, we’ll do it the hard way then,” He says, grabbing you under his arm and carrying you out of the car. 

“Put me down!” You squeal. He does, but not until you get on the sidewalk. 

“Alright Y/N, want me to walk you back?” He asks. You nod and he offers his support to give you something to balance on. 

“Well, this is where I leave you.” Kylo stops at your door. You nod again, too tired at this point to say much.

“If you need anything, call me,” He says.

“But I don’t have your number,” You counter.

“Here, give me your phone, I’ll put it in your contacts. ” You hand him your phone and he types in his name and number, he debates whether or not to put a heart emoji besides his name but than decides ‘fuck it’ and does it anyways. It’d start a conversation. He hands you back your phone and turns to leave you.

“Uh wait!” You call for him.

“What is it?” He asks softly.

“You didn’t give me a goodnight kiss,” You point out, this was important.

“Oh, I can’t do that Y/N, you’re drunk.” As much as he wants to, more than anything, he can’t.

“Pleaaaaase,” You beg. Kylo sighs again and walks up to you, placing a sweet kiss on your cheek. It wasn’t exactly what you wanted but in your drunken state you accepted it.

“Goodnight Y/N, stay safe.” He leaves you to sleep. 

In the morning you wake up to a pounding head ache and a new contact in your phone, oh my god, you think when you see your crushes name with a heart besides it.


	31. Call Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: rc as a phone sex operator w/triplet!matt!! he calls a lot and they start to like him a lot.

It wasn’t the first time he dialed this number, this time was his third try. He’d let it ring then would hang up once he heard the sultry voice of the woman he’d hang up. Matt felt deep seated shame at calling a sex operator, had he really become that desperate for some semblance of human companionship? Apparently so, he just couldn’t deal with his own loneliness anymore. 

Maybe a phone sex operator wasn’t the best choice, but he had already been rejected so many times in his real life that he just needed something to cheer himself up at this point. “Hello this is Sex Talk what can we do for you?” The woman asked. Matt took a deep breath before replying.

“Well I was just wondering how this all works,” He answered. The woman helped him work out the details of pay, asking what type of person he may want to talk to and his preferences, a few minutes later he had you on the time. 

“Hey Matt, this is Baby, what can I do for you sexy,” You purred. You never gave your real name to customers for safety reasons, as all of this was an act. 

“Baby’s not your real name right? Uh can I ask that?” You hear a deep voice say, somewhat shyly. You can tell that he was pretty new to this. 

“No it’s not my name, just think of it like a nickname okay sweetheart? Anyways, I don’t want to waste your time. Would you like to hear what I’m doing right now Matty?” You ask. Matt choked up at your nickname for him; he could already feel his cock hardening too, he really enjoyed the sound of your voice. 

“Yeah sure,” He breathed. 

“Alright Pumpkin, I’ve got to say that you’ve got me all hot and bothered, I can feel my hard nipples just pressing against my bra. Hmm, I bet you’d like to touch them…” You tease. 

“Fuck.” Mat’s breath hitches, and you can hear him unbuckle his belt. 

“Oh Matty, please, do you think it’s okay if I touch myself? I can’t help it I know I’m supposed to be getting you off but please,” You plead. 

“Yeah you can Baby, rub your little clit for me I want to hear you moan.” Matt found himself talking dirty back with you. 

This was the first time he called you, it was quick and he stopped talking after he came, thanking you for your service. He could feel his cheeks burning afterwards, long after he cleaned himself up. Matt buried his head into his pillow and groaned, guess this was his descent into become a complete utter creep. Now no one would talk to him if they knew this, it was that humiliating; he could never do it again. 

That’s the lie he told himself last week, but still he ended up calling again. It ended up becoming a weekly habit of his; he’d call you and dirty talk with you, and it become kinkier every week. Quickly he had his own nickname for you, Princess, because he thought it suited you more. 

Normally you were nothing but professional with a customer, and their was a wall between you two. But once Matt stated asking about what you liked, making you feel like you could be honest with him, you found yourself playing along. You really wanted to please him, and some of the things he said actually did get you off. He really did make you feel like you couldn’t help yourself, his voice just did things to you. 

“Princess? Tell me about your day okay,” He’d always start off with. Matt craved something a little more than just dirty talk with you, something sweeter, but you always seemed to twist it into what you thought he wanted to hear when he wanted to hear the truth. 

Matt eventually accepted the barrier in between you, and this allowed his feelings to flourish. He began to call more frequently, and would spend his time fantasizing about you when he couldn’t call. He really liked you too, and maybe it wasn’t true, but he felt that you were actually a really sweet person; you’d even tell him that you worried about him for calling so much. 

This lasted for a few months, before you moved on to a better job and no longer needed the extra money from this one. “Matt, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but since you’re my most frequent customer I just want to let you know that I’m leaving this job, so if you call you’ll get another girl.” 

“But I don’t want another girl, I want you princess,” 

“Matt, I’m sorry, I just can’t do this anymore,” Your voice cracks; you just couldn’t do it any longer. The money was good, but you didn’t need it and it had already taken a toll on your mental health. It wasn’t horrible lately because you could rely on Matt, but other customers could be incredibly degrading and depraved. 

“I’m sorry, I’m being selfish. I should be happy for you, this is wonderful news,” His own voice is breaking now, under the weight of his feelings. It was like you were leaving him, and it hurt his heart. 

“We should get on with it, I only have half an hour,” You say. 

“I think…do you mind if we just talk? Just be yourself for a moment, I want to know a little bit about you.”

“You know that’s not a good idea for me, I’m sorry Matty,” You sigh, you could tell he liked you and you didn’t want it to hurt even more. 

“I know, I guess then lets do it like it’s our last time together and in that case I’d want to take it slow.”

“Hmm, tell me what you want to do, what you want me to do.”

“Start with teasing you’re breasts. If I were with you, I’d first pull you into my arms and give you a hug. Then I’d just want to hold you for a while, leaving and occasional kiss here and there, resting my forehead against your own and just sharing breaths. I’d kiss you so softly at first that you’d barely feel it, before laying you down on my bed and kissing you passionately.” 

“Matt that sounds so lovely,” You feel your cheeks heating up as you imagine it, how sweet it all seems. 

“You’re not teasing yourself are you?” He catches your lie easily. 

“How did you know that?” You’re taken aback; he always seems to know. 

“You’re so cute, I bet you’re blushing princess, don’t worry so much about me this time I want you to just listen.”

“Oh, okay,” You say softly. Matt continues telling you what to do and how he would want to make love to you, all so sweet that it makes you almost forget some of the other horrible things you’ve heard. 

“Matt, I wish this was real, I wish I could have this with somebody in my life,” You confess in the afterglow of your orgasm, without really thinking about it,

“Princess, don’t tell me that, please, you’re breaking my heart.” Matt says sadly, slumping against his bed. You just gave him a false sense of hope, he knew it wouldn’t happen but now he couldn’t help but care for you just a little ebit more. 

“Oh yeah, I should go Matt,” You realize your mistake. Matt just hangs up at that, he was too upset to even say goodbye. He’d regret it later, but right now he needed a drink. Perhaps this was all a mistake, because now he felt even lonelier than he ever had before and his feelings were a mess.


	32. Ke Kali Nei Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello my lovely mutual! May I request a drabble or hc's (whichever you prefer) of Kylo and reader going on their honeymoon in Hawaii?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cry for the gods, cry for the people  
> Cry for the land that was taken away  
> And then yet you'll find, Hawai'I”  
> Hawai’i 78’ -Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

Kylo found himself nervous once again for the thousandth time in a span of a few days, he still couldn’t comprehend that the woman he had loved for so long was now his wife and shared his last name. Now you two were in line for security at the airport early in the AM, about to start your lovely honeymoon in Hawai’i. It was a gift from his parents, and though he didn’t really want to have it coming from them he couldn’t help but be excited. 

He had never been to Hawai’i and after hearing and seeing pictures from you he really wanted to go (you had some relatives there). He ran his thumb over your hand, smiling when he felt your wedding ring, you were his and now you were about to go to one of the most beautiful places in a world, he had to be dreaming. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Ren?” The security agent asked you. 

“Yes,” You replied proudly, making Kylo squeeze your hand tightly. 

You made it past security and to your terminal, and Kylo got some coffee for the two of you to start of a long day. Unfortunately, it was really difficult to sleep on a plane and especially with Kylo’s stature he didn’t see himself sleeping anytime soon. 

“I’m so glad I get to share this time with you Kylo, Hawaii is so beautiful.” You tell him. Kylo kisses your cheek to show his gratitude, deciding that it was too early to really say much. 

After what feels like an infinite amount of hours later stuck on a cramped plane packed full of people, you finally step off, exhausted but relieved. Kylo is almost taken a back by how much hotter it is, feeling himself start to sweat, the sweatpants he wore for the plane were certainly to warm for this weather even if there was a breeze from the trade winds. 

“Aloha!” A man says, holding a sign with your names on it and two leis that he puts on you and your husband. They smell lovely and refresh you from the long flight; the spirit in which they’re given also makes you have a warm feeling inside. Kylo’s normally stoic expression breaks into a grin, almost overcome by such a strong wave of love for you, suddenly this was all becoming very real. “You look beautiful Mrs. Ren,” He compliments. 

“Oh stop it,” You lightly hit his chest, smiling back at him. 

“Come here you,” He pulls you to him and pulls back your hair behind your ear. “You are so beautiful Mrs. Ren, and I’m going to prove it when we get to the hotel,” He whispers huskily. You know that he means something physical by this and it was your honeymoon. 

“Kylo…” You roll your eyes. He smirks at you before picking up your carry on luggage, and following the man to your car. This honeymoon already spelled to be full of trouble and fun. 

Of course, once you get back to the hotel you can barely keep your eyes open. You and Kylo decide to stay at the hotel and order room service, you’re so tired but at his request you head down to the beach to watch the sun set together, listening to the rhythmic rolling waves. 

You spent the honeymoon together on the main island, Oahu, right in Waikiki. There was lots of stuff to do around, but for the first few days you really just wanted to enjoy each other and the beaches. 

“Kylo, you’re so damn pale, you better put on sunscreen,” You scolded your husband. 

“I have a better idea, why don’t you help me?” He said flirtily. Of course, he just had to purposefully flex some of his muscles while you did it, snickering when he saw you become flustered.

“Y/N, you’ve seen me naked but I’m flattered to know I still make you react like a schoolgirl, just like when I first met you,” He sighs wistfully in remembrance of your adorableness. 

“There,” You finish up. You were thorough; you really didn’t want to see him get burned. 

“Now it’s your turn my darling.”

“What’s with all the pet names lately? You never used to use them before we were married.” It was true, Kylo was transforming into a complete sap lately, the kind that you though he normally abhorred. 

“I can’t help it, you’re just too cute. Plus, I know you love them I can see you trying to hide that smile.” He kisses your forehead. He was right too; it really did make you smile, even more so now that you knew he kept it up just because you liked it.

“Look, I know I may not seem like a very affectionate guy but actually I’ve been holding back, I just didn’t want to scare you away,” He confessed. Kylo loved to express himself physically, and with such strong feelings he had to fight to instill that his hands weren’t all over you at all times. For once, he was taking this time to relax on that, and it made him feel free. 

“Well we’re married, so you don’t have to hold back anymore okay honey?” You say, using your own pet name for Kylo this time. It makes him blush shyly, and your heart warms at just how much of a teddy bear your husband can be. It was ridiculous and you’d never expect it from someone so intimidating. 

“Give me a kiss,” You asked. Kylo obliged, leaning down to kiss you discreetly. He still was a little squeamish about PDA even if there weren’t many people on the beach that you were at. You took Kylo to some of your favorite spots, which were less abused by the tourists on the island. If no one were around he’d just enjoy holding you in the water, resting his head against your shoulder as he secured you against his chest. 

You’d stare out into the ocean together, hand in hand and waist deep in saltwater, jumping and diving into the waves that would come your way. It was so serene and peaceful, and Kylo felt himself becoming teary eye either from the salt water or from you. 

“Honey, are you okay?” You asked. 

“Yeah I just, I think I’m ready to go back to the hotel room, I really just want to make love to you right now,” He said so softly you barely heard it. 

“Kylo…” Your eyes widened, you were surprised that he just said something so bold. You felt like you were in a romance novel or something. Quickly growing impatient, he lifts you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Hey put me down!” You demand, only earning a deep heartfelt laugh in response. Kylo carries you to the car, and eventually all the way up to your hotel room, refusing to let your feet touch the ground before you reach your bed. There he keeps you in bed and showers you with an overwhelming amount of affection, the kind that he can’t share in public. 

The next day, the two of you leave early to head out and hike Makapu’u, an easy hike that sports a lovely view (image above). It’s hot and it’s all uphill, so you two are sweating, “Kylo I know you wanted to hike, but why are you making me exercise this is our honeymoon, what you do to me in bed is quite enough,” You pant. “Ugh I’m all sweaty too,” You groan.

“I don’t mind I love to see you all sweaty,” He admits, looking at you in a suggestive manner. You laugh at his shameless perverseness. You make it to the top and enjoy the view in silence, making sure to document it with plenty of pictures. 

“Oh no delete that one I look so gross!” You say. 

“Don’t you mean sexy? Sorry darling but I’m keeping these all forever,” He shrugs.

As your honeymoon goes on you two become a lot more adventurous than just lying in your bed and lying on the beach. You visit the North Shore, where you get lucky enough to swim with some sea turtles in Waimea Bay and see a few Humuhumunukunukuapua’s swim by. Kylo is so fascinated by the ocean life, and you can see the gleam of excitement in his eyes when he saw the turtle underwater. 

“You’re such a nerd,” You tease him

“And you are too, that’s why I married you Y/N,” He shoots back. 

One evening you even get a chance to visit the Polynesian Cultural Center and enjoy a Luau together, watching a wonderful Hula performance tell a story about the island. The food of course is the best part. Through this all Kylo’s hand either rests on your lower back or around your shoulder, keeping you close to him as always. 

“I really love it here Y/N, I’m so glad we came,” Kylo comments on your last evening, as the two of you watch the sunset over Diamondhead. 

“Me too Kylo, but I’d be happy anywhere we went, as long as I’m with you,” You confessed. Kylo hums happily in response, hugging you to his chest as you sit in between his legs. There’s been so much laughter and love over this honeymoon that you know you’ll never forget. You don’t think you’ve ever even seen Kylo be so jovial all the time, maybe there was just something in this island that brought it out of him. 

“I love you my wife,” He whispered against your ear, leaving a kiss there. 

“And I love you too,” You reply, before turning around to kiss him. Kylo sighed in content, he felt so grateful for all of this, to be able to experience such beauty with you.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 27. “I love you, you asshole.” with Kylo Ren

“What do you mean I’m not allowed to take that promotion!” You argued. You were in the middle of a fight with the Commander, and former mentor, so far it was pretty ugly. 

“I said no Y/N, you’d do well to listen to me,” He replied, walking swiftly ahead of you on the bridge. Underneath the mask his anger was bubbling over, he clenched his fists at his side as he walked. He was trying so hard to hold himself back, just not to scream at you right now. He was livid.

“What is that supposed to mean? You know I’m fully competent, I can do this Commander.” You said with determination, almost running to keep up with his fast strides. You didn’t understand why he was being like this it was so odd. 

Of course Kylo always had a reason, even if it was a somewhat selfish one. He wanted to keep you to himself, always has, he liked you after all. You were talented, smart, and more levelheaded than he could ever be. You were also undoubtably attractive, in fact he was getting flustered just thinking about it. Worse, he couldn’t help but love to see you angry for once, even if it was directed towards him. 

In addition, being promoted meant working closely with Hux, his enemy. Hux knew about his little crush on you too, as he always had to remind him by teasing him relentlessly about it. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hux would try and steal you away from him, and use it as blackmail.   
“Don’t question my orders,” He snapped, pointing angrily towards you. 

“Order? How can this be an Order! You don’t have any authority over me Kylo Ren,” You shouted. Kylo’s anger turned from boiling to a raging inferno, with a growl and a grab of a wrist, you found yourself being almost dragged through the corridors of Starkiller. 

Kylo shoved you into his quarters, discarding his helmet carelessly on the floor. You held your temper, crossing your arms and staring straight at him.   
“Woman you-” He starts.

“Oh what now?” You mock him, taking a step forward to better meet his fiery gaze. Kylo, who can no longer take such teasing, submits to his beastly instincts. He swiftly takes your wrists above your head, trapping you against the wall with his body. It catches you off guard, and feeling his muscular form pressed against you makes your anger melt away. You try to escape his grasp by twisting your wrists, but no luck. 

Kylo’s bemused by the way that you suddenly turned into a deer trapped in headlights, it was cute in a way. He doesn’t know why, but in this moment it just feels right to kiss you; to express what he couldn’t say in words. The kiss is exactly what you’d expect from him, as he smashes his lips against yours sloppily. 

“Kylo-” You say, only to be cut off by another kiss.”Kylo!” You repeat, you can feel his chest rumble in silent laughter as he kisses you again. 

“Kylo stop.” You place your freed hands onto the sides of his face. 

“No, Y/N I don’t want you to leave me,” He admits, cupping your hands with his own.

“Hey, I’m not going to leave you,” You comfort him softly, brushing your thumbs over his jaw. 

“How can I know that? How do I know that you won’t find someone better than me?” He questions.

“Well, because…I love you, you asshole.” 

Kylo’s eyes widen, completely in shock. He’s stuttering just trying to find a response but he can’t. You take the time to brush a stray lock of hair behind his ear, smiling sweetly up at him. He crushes you against his chest into a strong hug, gently petting your hair with his gloved hand and placing a kiss against your temple. This was a better resolution than he ever could have imagined.


	34. Love at the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22 “Come over here and make me” with modern Kylo

One of the perks of being friends with Rey was that her family owned a lake house, which she took you with her to visit during the summer. Of course, it wasn’t almost too perfect, and the cost was possible encounters with her horrible cousin Kylo. 

“Oh come on Y/N, he’s not that bad,” Rey defends.

“Rey! He literally poured his milkshake all over me because I teased him about his motorcycle, he can’t take a joke. He always wants to get in a fight with me and-ugh I’m getting angry just thinking about him.”

You remember something else, “Oh and he’s also a complete perv, confirmed. Remember how he wouldn’t stop staring at me when we where getting ready to go out one evening, he’s an ass!” You add. “God I hate Ren,” You mumbled under your breath. He annoyed you to know end, if asked if you had any enemies you would probably say him.

“Yeah that was bad, but Y/N, that was a few years ago. He was still going crazy with all of those ‘boy’ hormones, he’s calmed down a lot.” 

“Rey, I just want to avoid him, I really need to relax life has been pretty stressful lately and its been so long since I’ve had a vacation.” You didn’t need Kylo to ruin that; every encounter with him left you angry and flustered. He just made you feel so foolish and belittled; you hated it more than anything. You felt like you couldn’t say anything right around him, most of your comebacks sucked except for a few occasions, but otherwise you were a mess. He just pushed all your buttons. 

“That sounds like a good idea Y/N, though it won’t be easy since we’re all under the same roof.” She warns you. 

“Yeah I know,” You sigh; you just hoped you’d get a moment of peace.   
Meanwhile Kylo was already at the lake house, and he was pretty nervous. He knew you were coming over and it had been a few years, he wondered if you looked any different. He had a pretty serious crush on you…and he was terrible at handling it. He was just trying to flirt but everything he said seemed to make you angry, the poor boy was clueless when it came to social interaction. 

He wondered how you’d react to him, as he had definitely changed drastically over a few years. He grew a few inches, bulked up, and grew out his hair. But none of that mattered if he wouldn’t even be able to talk to you. He heard you two pull up and decided to answer the door.

“Hi,” He waved awkwardly. Fuck, he was in trouble. You were definitely wearing pretty short shorts that fit your body all too well; once again he was staring. 

“Psst, cuz stop staring and help her carry some stuff,” Rey whispers to Kylo. 

Right, help you with your stuff. Rey almost laughs when he sees how awkward Kylo is when he walks over to you, trying to say something to you about three times before just standing there and running his hand through his hair in a nervous habit. 

You can feel his presence next to you, but you want to delay the feeling that you get when you look at him. You couldn’t put a name on it, your heart would beat fast, cheeks heat up, and you’d feel hot over. It was not pleasant. You couldn’t delay anymore, not with Kylo burning a hole in you with his stare. 

“Hey,” You say casually, about to turn away but stopping abruptly when you notice something. Kylo looked…different, bigger, in an unfortunately very attractive way. His hair was longer too, just the way you liked it on a guy. Oh god stop it, don’t think like that about him, you scolded yourself. 

“Need a hand,” Kylo offers. 

“Uh, no I’m okay,” You reply.

“Are you sure? There’s still a lot in there, and some of it looks pretty heavy.” Kylo is trying so hard to get in your good graces. There it was; he was still annoying. Did he really think that you were that weak? 

“Nope I’m good.” You could carry this all yourself, for sure. You started carrying everything, barely making it a few feet before you dropped the cooler full of drinks. Dammit, now you were just making a fool of yourself again. Kylo immediately went over to help you put the drink back in. Like a cliché, his hand went to grab the same one that you were taking, landing his hand on top of yours. 

“Sorry,” He apologized. You looked up at him, at first eyes full of something he couldn’t determine, though it felt nice. Then, your face morphed into a frown and you removed your hand from under his, returning to pick up more drinks. What did he do wrong? 

All of your encounters seemed to go like this for the rest of your vacation, Kylo apologetic and trying to be nice, and you feeling annoyed and embarrassed, trying to bury your feelings with anger. Kylo was beginning to grow frustrated with you, how much you’d ignore and avoid him, treating him like he’s invisible. He just wanted a chance but you’d barely even budge. 

“Y/N, I’m going out with Finn today, I hope you don’t mind hanging around by yourself for a bit,” Rey tells you. 

“Sounds good, I could use some time to myself in the water,” You smile. You were fine with being alone, what you were worried about was Kylo. Hopefully he’d just leave you alone. 

You set out for the lake on a raft, which is tied to the dock with a seemingly sturdy rope. You lay out in the sun, splashing water on yourself when you got too hot. This was perfect, it was completely quiet, and you could relax. Just the moment you needed. 

Kylo, as always, was watching you. He felt antsy, the way that you were just lying there all peaceful and cute in your bathing suit; it taunted him. And in the middle of the lake it’d be hard to avoid him without Rey around. Maybe this was his chance. He put on some swim trunks and sunscreen, deciding to swim over to you on a raft. 

“Hey Y/N,” He smirks at you. 

“Kylo, what are you doing here?” 

“Enjoying the lake, what else would I be doing?” He teases. He was feeling particularly bold. 

“Well good luck because it looks like your raft is deflating,” You point. 

“What? Shit,” Kylo says when he can feel himself sinking more and more into the water, raft feeling less stiff. Maybe he blew it up in too much of a hurry to get to the water. You can’t help but laugh at him scrambling in the pink floatie; it’s almost comedic. All the air is gone, and Kylo is left holding a useless piece of plastic. It’s too far to swim back and he’s too angry anyways, he eyes up your float. It looks big enough…yeah he could fit.

“Hey, what are you doing?” You say alarmed. You did not want to play whatever foolish game he had planned.

“There’s enough room.” He points to the sliver of space besides you. The man was delusional, there was no way you too would fit together, not unless you were really close and you weren’t about to let that happen. 

“No there’s not, swim back and blow up your float again.” Kylo doesn’t seem deterred, and you feel yourself tipping when he tries to lift himself on to the lounge. You squeal when you feel him drip water all over you, before shoving him off and trying to splash water on him to get him away. 

“You’re a spoiled brat! I’m just trying to get on the float, move over,” He growls at you. 

You’re pushing yourself away on the rope, as far as you can get from Kylo. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?” You taunt. Kylo narrows his eyes at you from afar, before diving under the surface. Oh my god, he was actually coming to get you. 

“No! Hey, get off!” You try to push him away but his weight is immovable. Kylo successfully gets himself on the float and on top of you. 

“Ugh, get off you’re heavy,” You repeat. You can’t make eye contact with him, not when you can feel his entire body pressed up against you, there goes that feeling again. 

Kylo lifts himself on his elbows, “There is that better princess?” He mocks you. 

“It’d be better if you got off,” You continue to look away. 

“Not happening,” He states. He makes himself more comfortable, making you squirm under him. It was now when he noticed just how flustered you were. Face all scrunched up and looking away, cheeks pink and chest heaving, he could tell that this was something else than anger. 

“Y/N,” He tries to get you to look at him.

“What?” You say still looking away. 

“Y/n, please look at me,” He asks softly. You shake your head in refusal. Kylo decides to take action and cups one side of your face, moving it to face him. “That’s better,” He smiles. 

“Kylo please…” You trail off, lost in his eyes. You couldn’t hide it anymore; you definitely liked him, which didn’t make him being on top of you any better. 

“Please what princess?” He tilts his head. This time when he uses the nickname, it’s much more endearing than an insult. You’re speechless, mouth open as if you’re about to say something but can’t find the words. Without a thought, you lick your lips. That’s it; Kylo leans in for the kill, sealing your lips with a heady kiss. All the tension that had built up between you two, quickly melts to passion, and you find yourself releasing a moan against your will. 

It only spurs Kylo on, and soon you’re full on making out on the pool float in the middle of the lake, with one of his hand still gently cupping your face as the other wanders. You hear Rey’s car pull up, in a panic you shove Kylo off of you and into the water. 

“Hey what the hell?” Kylo asks angrily. 

“Rey’s back, swim back to the dock,” You tell him.

“But-“ 

“Please Kylo just do this for me,” You beg. He complies, and you’re secret is safe for now. 

Later, after you’ve all went to your rooms for bed. You hear a knock on your door. You open it to see Kylo standing there, grinning at you with some flowers in his hand. “Oh hey, are these for me?” You point to the bouquet. 

“Yes, who else?” Kylo hands them to you. 

“Umm…thank you. This is sweet.” You take the flowers, enjoying the fresh smell they bring. 

“You’re welcome,” He chuckles at your shyness, leaning down to kiss your cheek. 

“Kylo I don’t know about this, I just feel so overwhelmed I don’t know,” you admit. 

“It’s okay, we can take it slow. Just give me a chance sweetheart, I promise I’ll be good to you,” He pleads. 

“Okay-“ Kylo embraces you with a hug. “Slow remember,” You remind him. He gets off of you, but you kind of miss the feeling of his hold. “You didn’t have to stop that,” You murmur. Kylo pulls you to his chest again, sighing happily once he feels you return the hug. Now both of you were smiling like clowns, finally getting what you truly wanted.


	35. H-How long have you been standing there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 70 with modern Kylo "H-How long have you been standing there?”

Perhaps you were feeling brave, but today you decided to surprise your dear friend Kylo by visiting his place for once. You hadn’t seen him in a few weeks since he last came over, and you thought it be nice to surprise him with his favorite food from a local vietnamese place. 

You thought maybe this would be a good opportunity to finally push your relationship past the friendship stage, as you liked him from the start. What you didn’t expect was his mother to answer the door in his place. 

“Oh hello, are you Kylo’s girlfriend” She asked you. Right, you had seen pictures of Leia before, but you had never met in person. 

“Uh no, I’m just a friend, Y/N,” You introduced yourself.

“Oh Y/N! I’ve heard so many lovely things about you, Kylo always mentions you.”

“Really?” You furrow your brows. 

“Yes! Of course, you two seem quite close. I’m so happy to finally meet you, I wish I could’ve met you sooner but I think Kylo has always tried to keep you away from me for some reason,” 

“I couldn’t tell you why Mrs. Solo,” You address her formally. You did have a few theories; you knew Kylo had a rocky relationship with his parents and he didn’t want to bring you into that. But you wouldn’t say that to his mother, it might hurt her.

“Please, call me Leia, no need to be so formal. And come inside! I’m sure Kylo will be more than happy to see you,” She smiles at you brightly.

“So Leia, how long are you in town for?” You ask, you had no idea she was visiting. If you did, you probably would have picked a different day to surprise him. 

“Well, probably not much longer because unfortunately Kylo was already upset that I decided to drop by. But you know; I was just so worried about him? He hardly calls and I know he’s overworking himself with that awful Snoke…” She rambles. 

You place a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile, “It’s okay, he’s your son and I can tell you care a lot about him. By the way where is Kylo? I brought Vietnamese food.” 

“You really are such a sweetheart, I can see why he likes you so much,” Leia gushes, so happy that Kylo has someone like you in his life that she forgets you don’t know how he feels for you. She realizes her mistake once she sees your expression of shock. “Oh dear, just forget I ever said anything.”

“Actually, I’m really glad to here that. It makes me really happy honestly,” You admit, you couldn’t help but grin. The guy who you had been crushing on since god knows when liked you back; it’s the best new you’ve heard all day. 

“You like him too? How wonderful! Now how come he hasn’t made a move yet, here you are basically presenting yourself on a silver platter. I swear I don’t know what that boy is doing, if he doesn’t do anything than he’ll lose you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment Leia, but I kind of understand why Kylo may be that way. Sometimes when I like someone I conceal my feelings so strongly that I can come across as cold, I just hope I haven’t messed this up I really like him…” You trail off, looking at the ground. You look around for a second; until your eyes meet a pair of golden brown ones.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” You point at Kylo, whose leaning crossed armed against the doorframe. 

“Since my mom accidentally confessed my feelings to you,” He glares at her. He wanted to be the one to say that to you, he had a whole plan too he was just waiting for the right time. 

“Kylo, I thought you were out?” Leia asked. 

“Yes but I finished my errands early,” He explains. He strides over to where you’re sitting on the couch, bending down to kiss your cheek. “Thanks for getting my favorite food Y/N.” 

You were completely shocked by his public display of affection, and you could tell Leia was too with the way she held her hand over her mouth. Looking between you two, she made decision. “Alright my two lovebirds, I’m going to go out and give you some alone time,” She gets up.

“You don’t have to do that,” You say. 

“Yes that would be great, goodbye,” Kylo interrupts you, rushing his mom out the door. 

“Wait Kylo really, you didn’t have to-“ You’re cut off by him shushing you, finger over your lips. He sits down on the couch next to you, wrapping his arm around you and placing another kiss on your cheek. He couldn’t help it; you were so cute in your confession and his heart felt full of so many feelings. 

“Poor thing, you’ve liked me for a while haven’t you?” He brushes back a strand of your hair. 

“Since the first day I met you.” You confess shyly. Now that makes Kylo’s eyes widen, he was a complete ass to you then. How on earth could he have earned this from you? He didn’t deserve it. And now you were biting your lip, you were truly testing his self control today. He leaned forward, as if he was about to kiss you but instead went in for a hug, “You’re too good for me, babygirl.”


	36. don’t let her temp you ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 102.“Oh, gosh, you’ve insulted me! What ever shall I do? I’ll be mentally and emotionally scared for years!”

To say that you were fed up with Kylo was an understatement. Actually, you were pissed at him. You didn’t know why he had to come along in the first place, as you were only completing a diplomatic mission. 

“Ren, why are you being so reckless!” 

“I’m reckless? Princess, if it wasn’t for my actions you’d be dead!” He defends. 

“The negotiations were going perfectly and you ruined them,” 

“If you think that than you are a fool,” He insults you.

“Oh, gosh, you’ve insulted me! What ever shall I do? I’ll be mentally and emotionally scared for years!” You say sarcastically, fed up with his antics. You knew what you were doing. 

“You are insufferable Princess Y/N, and besides, I’d hardly call that negotiating. What you did was more of…flirting,” He shook his head with disgust. 

“Flirting? Ren do you even know what flirting is? I was only being polite,” You laugh. You knew that Ren was, inexperienced…in this field. He was much more aggressive. Sure it could be helpful in some situations but not this one. You’d think that he’d have something better to do than helping an ally of the First Order. 

“Polite! Those men were practically drooling at your words, undressing you with their eyes-“ 

“I can’t help that I’m attractive,” You interject. 

“Well, you didn’t have to wear such tight fitting clothes,” He snaps, fumbling with his response. You were right, he did have eyes and your beauty was plain as day. 

“Ren, you make me laugh. If my body is that distracting to you, you must control yourself more. When’s the last time you had sex?” You tease. Kylo stiffens, becoming flustered. You would be the death of him; he should’ve just stayed on The Finalizer. He must be a masochist to keep on seeking your company. 

“You don’t have to reply to that one, you may be a brute, but you certainly entertain me.” You leave a kiss on the mouthpiece of his helmet, leaving a red mark from your lipstick. 

Kylo feigns annoyance to hide his true feelings, “I’m glad you see that I’m good for one thing,” His reply drips with sarcasm. 

“Oh I’m sure I can find more uses for your company,” You flirt with him, giving a suggestive wink. You smirk as he takes a step back, loving that you can rile him up like this. Kylo just wants to wipe that smirk of your pretty little mouth, perhaps with a kiss…no don’t let her temp you. 

“Lets get out of here,” He growled. 

“Of course, Commander Ren,” You mock, lightly squeezing his bicep. In his anger and frustration Ren instinctually grabs you by your clothing pulling you close to him, of course he doesn’t know what to do next, and spends the next moment staring at you, holding you closer to him by your collar. 

“What? No threat,” You tease again, maybe you had a death wish, but you knew he wouldn’t hurt you. Ren dropped you, and turned away. He knew he’d regret this later but for now he couldn’t hold back any longer. He let his helmet fall to the ground. 

This was new; you had never seen Ren without that mask before. And from what it looked like, he was a man. Certainly was not your first guess. Swiftly, you found yourself being grabbed by your shirt collar again, this time being brought up for a searing kiss. “Kylo…” You say against his lips. Now it was your turn to feel off guard. 

He continues to kiss you, determined to feel you kiss him back. He gets his wish when you wrap your arms around his neck, meeting his lips with equal passion. He smiled as he moved his hand to your lower back, it seems as if he had met his match. 

“You’re a jerk Ren, you know that?” You frown up at him. How was he so handsome? And you just let him kiss you too, worse you kissed him back. Guess the score was even now.


	37. Meet me at the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “Oh my God! You’re in love with him/her!”  
> 42\. “You braided his hair?” With Kylo Ren

It was about the time of week when you and Phasma would eat lunch together, a longstanding tradition that you held for almost as long as you lived on Starkiller. You’d ask each other about your day, and talk about everything from that new seemingly incompetent Radar Technician to the crushes you had. Of course, Phasma always teased you relentlessly, because you had a crush on the Commander.

“Y/N I still do not understand what you see in that man, you can do so much better,” She shook her head.

“Well there’s more to him than you see, he’s talented, intelligent, and he even makes me laugh sometimes,” You defend. There was just something about the man that fascinated you, and after lots of observing you found that it was something that you were very attracted to. Just thinking about him made you flustered.   
It didn’t help that you were probably one of the few people to have seen his true face, in a vulnerable moment. You’d never tell a sole about this because Kylo would kill you, but you had patched him up after a fight. Kylo often fought in the underground boxing ring on Starkiller, using it to release his frustrations. This evening he was being particularly masochistic, allowing his opponent to land far more blows than normal. 

No normal person would know that this man was Kylo, however you noticed immediately because he had the same mannerisms and gait. He was one of a kind and easy to spot. His personality fit too, though you were surprised that he had such a handsome almost regal face. This knowledge turned a simple fascination to becoming completely smitten with the man. 

As for patching him up, you always sat in the audience as a medic, in case anyone got seriously injured. You could tell that Kylo had broken a few ribs, and received a cut on his face that required more than stitches. You followed him into the locker room after the fight, determined to fight him. 

“Excuse me, but it looks like you need some assistance with that,” You say, pointing to the blood running down his face. 

“I’m fine,” He brushes you off. 

“No, you’re not. You’ve broken three ribs and you definitely need stitches, I’m faster than a medical droid and I won’t need to document this. Let me help.” It’s a bold move, you knew this man could be unpredictable, and you could get hurt here. If you did succeed however, the risk would be worth it.   
Kylo regards you for a moment, to find your true intentions. He recognizes you too, you’re Phasma’s friend, the one who he always seemed to see in the corridor. And, you had a crush on him? Interesting…he’d have to learn more about this. You’re appearance was enjoyable to see as well, he briefly wondered what you’d look like naked, ”Fine, be quick.” He finally replies

You get to work, carefully cleaning and closing his wound. Your touch is so feather light, treating him like he’s broken glass, he finds himself craving more, something less fleeting. You brace a palm on his chest as you wrap bandages to stabilize his ribs, leaning closer and carefully inspecting your work. Kylo admires you as you work, trying to take in some of the details of your face that he’d missed from afar.   
When you look up you find your face getting warm as you meet Kylo’s brown eyes, his face not far from your own. He places his hand on your palm that rests on his chest, leaning forward to whisper hotly in your ear. “Thank you my dear.” You’re overwhelmed by his closeness, the scent of his musk lighting your senses on fire. Stunned, you don’t even get the chance to say goodbye before he’s already gone, leaving you sitting with your mouth agape like a fool. 

“Y/N, hello?” Phasma calls your attenion.

“Oh sorry,” You apologize. 

“Wow you just completely zoned out there, anything else you want to tell me about the commander that you like?” 

“Well, he has really soft hair,” You say the first thing that comes to mind.

“What? How would you even know that?” Phasma looks at you incredulously.

“One time I braided-” You’re cut off.

“You braided his hair?” She interjects.

“Yeah it was one time, anyways as I was saying he’s really not that bad. In his own way he can be quite charming,” You continue. 

“Oh my God! You’re in love with him!” 

“That’s not true, I just like him…a lot,” 

“Yeah you do, you love him.” Phasma points out. 

“I don’t…I don’t know. I don’t think I can, I shouldn’t. Oh my god, but I do…I love him,” You realize. You felt distressed, sure it was okay to be attracted to him, but this…was something else all together. 

“Y/N, don’t look so sad, I’m sure he likes you too. Actually I’ve been meaning to tell you that he’s been asking about you as of late. I think he’s going to ask you to dinner,” Phasma consoles you. 

“Oh no, I ‘m pretty sure my feelings are unrequited. He wouldn’t do that.” You believed that the commander was just messing with you, perhaps he wanted to have sex with you, but that was all. 

“We’ll see whose right.”  
This weekend you don’t go to the fight, you feel too ashamed to show your face to the Commander. You plans go awry when you receive a guest late at night. 

“Where were you? I didn’t see you tonight, I was worried,” Kylo rushes out, accusing you angrily. 

“Oh, I didn’t feel well,” You lie. 

“You’re lying, you look fine to me, let me in,” He commands. You allow him into your quarters, where he makes himself comfortable by sitting on your couch. He closes his eyes for a moment and sighs, why were you being so difficult? You ruined his plan, he wanted to ask you out on a date tonight, and he had been preparing himself. He felt hurt to see that you weren’t there, he missed you. 

“You have to make this up to me,” He points to you.

“What? Why I didn’t do anything wrong?” 

“Because you weren’t there I lost!” He hits his fist against the couch.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” You shake your head. 

“Too bad, you’re making it up to me, tomorrow at 7pm. Wear a dress or something,” He basically orders you to go to dinner with him. 

“Uh, Okay,” You reply uncertain of what he means.

“No not ‘uh okay’, I want a clear yes from you Y/N,” He snaps.

“Yes, tomorrow at 7, wear a dress,” You repeat. Kylo grins at you, “Good girl,” He praises, making you blush. 

“See you tomorrow, my dear,” He leaves a chaste kiss on your cheek. 

Whelp, looks like Phasma was right this time around.


	38. Werewolf Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Imagine werewolf RC getting out of control during one of their shifts and the triplets either having to calm them down and try to get them to recognize them or having to wrestle them down and sedate or chain them up so they don't cause any damage to themselves or others

You should’ve recognized that something was off that day, with the feeling of an itch you couldn’t place. Your skin felt too hot, and you couldn’t stand keeping your shirt completely button even if it wasn’t in regulation. 

Ben, one of the Solo brothers who was your coworker and friend, took notice of your unneasiness. It’s not that he wasn’t normally distracted by you, but with all your fidgeting he could barely stop himself from looking over at you. He could barely concentrate on his work today because of it. 

“Hey, what’s up with you today?” Ben asks you in the breakroom. 

“What do you mean?” You don’t know what he’s talking about, completely ignoring all of the warning signs. 

“Come on you know, kid you’re all over the place today. I don’t know how you’ve gotten any work done.” Ben says as he takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Well I have, and I’m actually going to go back and get some more work done. I know, surprising,” You roll your eyes. 

Ben shakes his head as he watches you walk away, he just knew something was up. He texts into the groupchat with his brothers, ‘y/n is acting weird today’. 

It wasn’t until you finished dinner that you realized what that familiar ache was, panic set into your chest. You were not prepared for this. Before you could lock your doors, the transformation started and it was too late for you. 

Meanwhile, Ben was still worried and decided to check up on you with his brothers, bringing some beer as an excuse. “I hope they’re okay,” Matt says. Their questions are answered when they see your front door, which looks like it’s been destroyed by some type of animal. 

“Shit, they’re loose,” Ben curses. He just knew this was bound to happen; you always went too long without transforming, making that part of you go insane. It just wasn’t healthy. The triplets were always looking out for you, especially as they were responsible for your condition in the first place. You didn’t necessarily mind it, it certainly helped you bond with them and it was kind of cool. But in return they were very protective of you, the newest member of their little pack. 

“I’ll go find y/n,” Kylo finally breaks his silence.   
“I’m coming with you,” Ben gets out of the car. 

“Hey guys wait!” Matt runs after his brothers. He wanted to find you too, he knew he could be useful here. 

Kylo strips down and transforms so that he can track you by scent better, while Matt and Ben run behind him. They smelled blood and Matt looks at Ben with concern, just hoping that you weren’t hurt.

It’s an hour later when Kylo finds you, though you had a head start into the woods he could easily catch up with you. You’re eating a deer, muzzle covered in blood. Protective of your meal that you just worked hard to hunt, you growl at the black wolf approaching. Your wolf was still immature and didn’t understand just how outmatched you were, and you didn’t recognize your alpha either. “They don’t recognize him,” Matt whispers to Ben. 

“They’ve gone feral, did you bring the sedative?” 

“Yeah,” Matt sighs. He was hoping that he didn’t have to use it though. He hated having to restrain you like this, you would always whimper and whine and it made him feel so guilty sometimes his brothers would have to hold him back from giving in to you. Ben always told him not to feel bad, but how could he not when he was the one responsible for this happening to you?

“Alright, Kylo is going to pin them and you need to giver her that, can you do it?” Ben knew that Matt had trouble with this. 

“I can do it,” Matt states confidently. 

Before you get the chance to attack Kylo for encroaching on your territory, he tackles you to the ground so that you’re belly up. You can hear a voice telling you to submit in your head, but you fight against him; nipping and scratching, trying to get away. Kylo bears more of his weight on you, now taking your neck in his jaw to ensure that you can’t move. It was harsh, but it was for your own safety. 

Matt’s creeping up on you, getting ready to sedate you but he pauses when he hears you whimper. Dammit. He feels frozen, his heart breaking at your cries. He doesn’t get another moment to hesitate when Ben grabs the syringe from his hand, doing what he wasn’t willing to do. Matt kneels down to pet your head, “It’s alright, shh just sleep,” He soothes you. Your big sad eyes look up at him and he almost wants to cry. 

“Hey, you know why we have to do this,” Ben comforts him by placing a hand on his shoulder. His brother was so empathetic sometimes that he would forget, the consequences of you being feral in the forest on your own were far more dangerous. There was a reason wolves travelled in packs. 

“I know, I just hate seeing Y/N cry,” Matt sniffles. Ben nods in understanding.

“Come on, Kylo we need your help to carry her back,” Ben looks at his older brother. He transforms back and easily lifts you over his shoulder before Matt and Ben can even get the chance to help. Ben could tell that Kylo was frustrated with you, that you hadn’t listened and that you didn’t recognize him. Although he was quiet about you, it was obvious that he worried and cared for you the most out of the three. You were his baby, after all, and he loved you dearly. 

They take you back to their place instead, as your door is broken down which leaves your place insecure. Plus, they have the proper equipment to keep you restrained. Kylo lays you down on the nest that he made in the basement and chains you up so that you can’t escape, and lastly the muzzle. He leaves a kiss on your muzzle, fingers weaving through you fur. But he can’t stay, looking at you like this makes anger bubble in his chest and he wouldn’t want to lash out at you. So, he keeps his distance and lets his brothers watch over you. 

Matt doesn’t leave your side, and he’s the one who’s there when you wake, big eyes opening to stare at him. You panic when you realize that you’re restrained, begin whimpering to be let free by whatever strange man is holding you here. Matt only sighs and begins trying to comfort you, he hoped this wouldn’t last too long. “It’s okay sweetie, it’s okay.” 

When Matt can’t take hearing you upset anymore Ben steps in, drinking a beer as he scratches behind your ear periodically. You’ve eventually worn yourself out and just lie there, watching to make sure that the strangers don’t do anything to you. A part of you loves their touches, soft words and loving pets, but right now that part of you is still lost to the violent call of instinct.

Ben’s asleep when Kylo finally comes down, with a brush and wash cloth to remove some of the grime. He removes your muzzle to clean your still bloody mouth, hand around your jaw so that you couldn’t bite him. “You are such a brat, you are lucky I am patient with you,” He stares at you, knowing that you can understand him. Finally learning, you relax and allow this alpha to groom you. 

Kylo, sensing that you were returning to your self, unchains you and transforms so that he can lay besides you. Even after everything, he’d still do it again all for you.


	39. Spoil Her Rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kylo is the CEO of First Order Industries, entirely capable of running a company but incompetent when it came to dating. At least, he always told himself he just hadn’t found the right person yet. It turns out that he was right, even if costed him years of loneliness just one date would prove that you were worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh this is like 8 pages of daddy!kylo at his finest

Kylo was a friend of a friend, though he had always wanted to be closer to you. He knew you through Phasma, as she brought you to office parties on a few occasions. He had only had a few brief conversations with you, as Kylo wasn’t much of a talker and he intimidated you. Still, you had caught his attention. Maybe it was the red dress you wore for the Holiday party that hugged your curves, or maybe it was the way that you smiled to him from across the room - a blush dusting your cheeks. 

But most likely, it was your passion. How your eyes lit up when you talked about your job as a nurse, how much you loved just helping people. Compared to the cold calculated demeanor of his colleagues and himself, it was refreshing. Your passion inspired something in himself that he thought had died long ago, and it stoked his desire for you. He wanted you, and was prepared to do everything in his power to earn your affections - but he held himself back. 

Phasma saw the way that Ren looked at you, the heated nature of his gaze was unmistakable. She warned him to stay away from you, she saw you as young as innocent and she didn’t want him to taint that.

“She’s only five years younger than me Phasma, that’s nothing,” Kylo frowned, taking a sip of his black coffee. 

“Six Ren, she’s six years younger. She doesn’t go for older men anyways,” Phasma lied. You were absolutely attracted to older men versus the ones who were your age, though it was true that you were too afraid to date them. But in your heart you were open to love no matter the age difference, and you had taken a liking to Kylo. 

“Why not? Woman would kill to have me,” Kylo boasted. He had quite the reputation, of the man that everyone wanted but that no one could have. Normally he was too busy for women, for relationships, but he wanted to make time for you. Besides, he needed to spend less time at work anyways and this was a worthwhile distraction. 

“I said no, so stop trying to steal her away from me,” Phasma pointed.

Kylo chuckled darkly, “Phasma, I haven’t even begun to try.” He paused, “But don’t you worry, I won’t lay a finger on your precious friend, unless of course she wants me to,” Kylo smirks. 

“You are such a pervert, I know what you want from her,” Phasma scoffs.   
Kylo stood up, “I don’t think you do Phasma.” He crosses his arms. It was insulted, sure he did want to have sex with you but he wanted all of you - not just that part.

“What do you want then? Besides a good lay.” Phasma challenged.

Kylo let out a deep sigh, he shouLdn’t be admitting this. “I want...companionship. Someone who sees me as something more than my money, I want Y/N.” 

“Look, I know you need a girlfriend but please stay away from my friend,” Phasma replied. She had to protect you from him, he’d only ruin you.

“This conversation is over,” Kylo shook his head. Phasma couldn’t tell him what to do, no one could. If he wanted to go after you, he would. 

Phasma had a feeling that her warning wouldn’t stop Kylo, so she had no choice but to talk to you. “Y/N, whatever you do stay away from Kylo, he wants you,” Phasma warned.

“Wait...the Kylo Ren CEO of First Order Industries wants me?” This was certainly news. You didn’t think he’d even remember you, after only meeting a few times.

“Yes, ugh don’t get all excited about it you need to stay away from him.” Phasma pinched the bridge of her nose.

“What? He’s attractive, I’m flattered.” You shrug. “What has he done that’s so bad?” You ask, now you’re curious.

“He just uses woman to sleep with him, he’s a manwhore,” Phasma tells you. 

“Well what if he wants a relationship?” You question.

“He doesn’t, believe me. And you’re not much different than the other women either, they all think they’re so special when they get his attention.” Venom laced her words. Phasma obviously was not a fan of Kylo or the women he chose to sleep with. 

Her words stung, “Fine, I’ll stay away from him,” You snap. What you did was none of her business, though if anything did happen with Kylo you would make sure to go in with very low expectations. 

Kylo doesn’t waste any time with you, and the next morning you wake to see fresh baked goods at your door with a note from your not so secret admirer. 

Dear Y/N,

I wasn’t sure what you liked so I picked out a variety for you, I hope you enjoy them. Please let me know.

Kylo Ren

On the back of the card was his phone number. You couldn’t help but blush, and you were almost thankful for Phasma’s warning because you were unprepared for how strongly Kylo would come onto you. 

Being polite, you reply back to him, thanking him for his generosity and assuring him that he doesn’t have to do this for you and asking if you can do anything for him. Kylo’s reply is immediate: 

“Please, I have plenty of money to spare. You don’t owe me anything,” Kylo smiled as he read your text, putting your number in his contact. In a way this was the perfect test, to see how you would respond. Just as he thought, you didn’t expect anything from him. It was a good sign. Besides, he didn’t know how to make people like him in any other way. Personality? Nobody really cared about that.

“But I don’t understand why Kylo, we barely know each other. You must want something in return.” You replied. You weren’t afraid to be direct. 

His heart fluttered when he saw his name, it was only a text but it had his heart swimming with feelings. “I don’t expect anything in return, though you are right. We don’t know each other very well, I’d like to change that. I’m free after 6.” 

He sure got straight to the point. Even if he wasn’t the best at this, a first date couldn’t hurt. And you wouldn’t mind seeing him, “That works for me, what would you like to do?”

“I could take you shopping,” Kylo texts. 

You almost spit out your coffee, of course he would say that. “How about we just get drinks or something,” You suggest, something much more appropriate for a first date. Maybe Kylo wasn’t the type of guy that went on dates.

“Sure, I’ll buy.” Kylo replies. 

“I can pay for myself,” You say.

“I appreciate it but no. That’s final.” 

He sure was a businessman, you sighed. You let him win this round, though you wouldn’t stop fighting him on this. You discussed the details of your meeting, before you headed off to work.   
You were tired by the end of the day but it was a Thursday night and you had Friday off this week, so you were excited to be doing something. Even if you were a little on guard, you wanted to look nice for Kylo. Plus you didn’t have many opportunities to dress up when your uniform was a pair of scrubs, so it was fun for yourself as well. 

Kylo wore a suit as usual, but left behind the tie. He was a little nervous to see you, that you’d think that he was boring. But he couldn’t just send you gifts forever, especially when you didn’t seem to like that very much. He had to make you his girlfriend first. Then he could spoil you rotten.

He had already ordered a drink, saving the seat next to him for you. Which was annoying as a lot of people tried to sit next to him, and it was happening right now, “Excuse me that seat is…oh.” It was you, and you looked absolutely gorgeous.

“You look stunning,” He complimented, eyes appreciating how your dress suited your body. 

“Thank you,” You grinned. Your smile made Kylo’s heart race, it had to be his favorite thing to see. It made him feel warm inside, something he only felt when he looked at his dog. 

“So...Kylo I’ve told you about my job, but I don’t really know much about what you do,” You start the conversation.

“I’m sure it’s not as interesting as the way you impact lives in the hospital.” Kylo smirked, taking a sip of his whiskey, 

“Maybe not to me, but if it’s important to you I’d like to know.” 

It was brutally honest, but it was exactly what Kylo wanted to hear. You two really hit it off, and you had even made Kylo laugh which was quite the feat. You bonded over your mutual love of Darth Vader disdain for walking in the rain, among other interests. It was clear that you were very compatible with each other. 

After the first drink his arm is on your waist, supporting your back and keeping you close to him. He’s moved his seat closer to you as well, so that your thighs are touching and that his arm wraps all the way to your midsection. It makes you feel secure, warm and fuzzy inside, like you want to be even closer to him. 

Kylo loved talking with you, which wasn’t something that he said about anyone. With you he could speak openly, not worry about judgement or invalidation of his feelings. “You’re a really great listener you know that?”

“Well it’s my job to be,” You shrug. 

“No really, don’t sell yourself short. I haven’t enjoyed talking with someone this much in a long time,” Kylo leans closer, putting his hand on top of yours. You can smell that alcohol on his breath, how it mixes with his cologne. It’s so enticing that if he asked you to come back to his place you might just have to say yes. 

“Kylo,” You breathe, gazing into his eyes. You’re trapped by them, they’re pools of warmth and they pull you in, make you feel like you’re drowning. 

“Yes Princess?” He leaned closer, so that you feel the heat of his breath fan your face. The nickname wasn’t entirely intentional, but he was a little buzzed and it just slipped out. 

“I-it’s getting late,” You shiver, his stare making tingles go down your spine. And if you weren’t turned on before, you certainly were now that he just called you princess. It was making you wet.

Kylo looks down at his watch to see that it’s midnight, only for a moment to look back at you. “Perhaps, we can leave this bar, I could take you home, or I could take you to my place.” He purrs at that last option, eyes dark and hooded. 

“Maybe it’s best if you just take me home, I’m getting tired,” You yawn. You want to spend more time with him talking, but you know you don’t have much of that left in you.

“Of course, it’d be my pleasure.” That sultry grin is back, and his hand is at your waist again. 

“You already called a cab?” You ask, when you see a car pull up. 

“No, that’s my driver,” Kylo explains. Of course he had a driver, he was that rich. 

You sit in the back seat together, Kylo encourages you to sit right next to him by patting the space besides him but you say no. You don’t know if you’ll be able to stand being so close to such an intoxicating man, you already felt like you were on fire and you were trying to calm down. 

Kylo watches you from the other side, head tilted slightly as he observes you. His eyes glitter in the darkness. He licks his lips before speaking, “Are you afraid of me?” He gestures to the space between you.

You think about what you want to say a moment before replying, “Not of you, no. I’m afraid if I sit close to you I won’t be able to resist...kissing you,” You admit, looking down at your hands in your lap. 

“Now why is that such a bad thing?” 

“Because, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop kissing you.” You look up at him. 

“Hmm that sounds like quite the dilemma princess, but you have a few options; you could stay over there, not kiss me and we could go on another date another time. Which is perfectly fine, but not very fun. My least favorite option, you could go home and we could never speak again. Which I wouldn’t like very much. And lastly my personal favorite, you could kiss me and I could take you to my place where you can keep kissing me.” 

“I want to kiss you,” You decide.

“Then slide over her, come on, don’t be shy,” Kylo pats the space besides him. 

You inch closer to him, until you can slide a hand around his neck and meet his lips. The first kiss you give him is very soft, tentative as you test the feeling of his plush lips against his. But quickly you begin to kiss him harder, faster, hungrier as you release the tension building between you two throughout the evening. 

His hands are all over, gripping your hips, running over your thighs, squeezing your ass in a way that makes you grind against him. The skirt you’re wearing is splayed over his lap as you straddle him, and he can feel the heat of your core through his pants. “Babygirl you’re making me want to do a lot more than kissing,” Kylo said breathlessly, pulling away from your lips for only a moment before latching on to the, again.

Babygirl, hmm. Did this man have a daddy kink? You hoped he did, because it’d be really hot. It might cost you, but there was only one way to find out. “Only if you want to daddy,” You purred, kissing his neck. 

Kylo’s eyes widened, “Oh fuck,” He cursed, that alone made him hard in seconds. He looks down at you, as if to ask how you knew. His cheeks felt hot and his pants felt tight. 

You just smirk up at him, “What? You seem like the type.” You say. You run your hand up his chest, teasing him, ”Right daddy?” You look up at him innocently. 

“That’s right princess,” Kylo finally composed himself, playing along. How were you so damn perfect for him?

“Mr. Ren we have arrived at your destination,” A voice echoed through a speaker. Kylo gently plopped you off of his lap, getting out of the car first so that he could help you out. 

He holds your hand on the way up to the apartment, occasionally stooping down to kiss your cheek or bringing your knuckles to his lips. “I have a dog by the way, I can put her away if you don’t like dogs.”

“No don’t do that, I love dogs and I’d love to meet her.” 

Kylo is relieved, some of the women he’s brought back in the past didn’t like dogs. And it was only made worse as his dog seemed to bark at any female guest he brought home. He really hoped she’d behave for you though, he really liked you. He didn’t want to scare you away.

He has a black lab, he’s not the type to have a small dog. He can hear her whining when you get closer to the door, excited to see him after a long day. When he goes inside his dog is so happy, wagging her tail as Kylo pets her. She’s just as happy to see you too, and when you squat down to pet her she wags her tail even faster, nuzzling and sniffing your face. “She’s so cute,” You squeal. 

Kylo can’t believe it, this never happens. It had to be a sign, that his dog approved of you? He didn’t really know, but it had to mean something. “She really like you,” He crosses his arms, watching you two. 

“That makes me so happy, because I like her too,” You smile, continuing to pet the puppy. 

How adorable, Kylo thought. 

You spend some more time with his dog before he eventually gets you back to his room, kissing you just as heatedly before. This time his hands dance underneath your skirt, massaging your inner thigh and teasing over panties. “So soft,” Kylo hummed. 

You squirmed under his touch, moaning as he sucked a hickey on your neck. “You like that babygirl? Do you like when daddy touches you like this?” Kylo whispered huskily against your ear. 

That made you soaking wet, your thighs squeezed around his hand, “Yes daddy,” You whine.  
“Princess you know exactly what I want to hear, but I want to see you too. Daddy is a greedy man.” Kylo growls. 

“I’m sure you can manage this zipper,” You tease.

“You’re so right,” Kylo rasps, ripping open your skirt. Followed by your shirt, bra, and panties. He had been wanting to do that all night. 

“Kylo!” You yell at him.

“I’ll buy you new clothes.” He smirks. You glare at him as you watch him unbutton his shirt, carefully folding and placing his clothes in a pile. When he takes off his underwear your draw drops, you’ve never seen a man so big. “It’s alright babygirl, I’ll be gentle.” 

He’s on top of you, kissing you with his tongue as he slides into you. Kylo moans as he feels your wet heat around him, “So fucking tight.” He hisses. 

True to his words, Kylo is gentle with you, keeping a slow pace as he slots his hips against you. His free hand snakes up to knead one breast at a time, dropping his head down to take a nipple in his mouth. “Princess you’re pussy feels so good, it feels like heaven,” Kylo groans. 

“Harder, go harder,” You pant.

“What princess? What did you say?” Kylo pretends not to hear.

“Daddy please, go harder,” You plead. Embarrassed and turned on at the same time by your words.

“That’s more like it,” Kylo grunts, changing his pace from gentle to fucking you hard. 

Once he changes your place you’re getting close, after a night of teasing you know you’re not going to last longer. “Daddy I’m gonna come,” You warn. 

“Go ahead babygirl, I wanna feel your pussy squeeze my cock.” 

“Ah daddy!” You moan as you come, Kylo admiring the way you back arches and your eyes squeeze shut. Absolutely gorgeous. He could see himself doing this many more times. 

With a low moan Kylo comes inside you, filling you with his warm essence. He pulls out and snuggles against you, arm wrapping around you and burying his face in your neck as he nuzzles you. “Did that feel good Y/N?” He says softly. 

“Mmm it felt amazing,” You’re in pure bliss right now. 

“It’s late, I’d like for you to stay the night. If you want to of course,” Kylo suggests. 

“That’d be nice, your bed is very soft,” You sigh. 

“Good, because I don’t want to see you leave just yet.” Kylo kisses you. “And I’d hope that we can do this again sometime,” He adds.

“I’d like that,” You smile at him, snuggling closer against his chest. Kylo wrapped his arms tightly around you, burying his face in your neck as he continued to leave light kisses there. He was happier than he had been in a long time, he really thought you were the one and he knew he couldn’t let you go. He just couldn’t wait until he’d be able to spoil you, show you off to his parents and coworkers. He dreamed of your future together as he fell asleep, of everything that could happen between you two, and like you it was perfect.


	40. Maid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about a fic with two kinks in one? Maid!reader with white wings is told to stay away from her boss, ceo!kylo who has black wings ;) reader is hella innocent and kylo just wants to wreck her ;)))))) (If this seems boring you don’t   
> Pt. 2: Fuck I forgot to mention that in the maid!reader and ceo!kylo there’s a daddy kink (I’m so fucking nasty lol!) - wing anon

You may have not been one of the most experienced of his employees, but that’s not why Kylo chose you. Frankly, it was because you were nice to look at and he wanted to be closer to you. Though, he’d much rather just spoil you freely, as his employee he could disguise it as just something nice for a job well done. 

He made sure you were the one to clean his bedroom, and that he would be in it during some of the times so that he could watch you work. He made you wear this frilly little dress for your uniform, normally you would have refused such a thing and would’ve been disgusted - but with the way his dark eyes looked at you when he handed it to you, how his rich voice filtered through your ears. You couldn’t say no. 

Even if you forgot to wear shorts underneath you’d bare your panties to the world, you felt powerful being able to attract Kylo Ren’s gaze - which was a rare and impressive feat. His attention was not earned by many. So sometimes, if you knew he’d be watching you ‘forgot’ the shorts and acted innocent when he asked you about it. Which only riled him up even more. Your job was more exciting than you ever could’ve hoped for. 

Kylo cleared his throat, you looked up at him from scrubbing the floor. You didn’t have to do it this way, normally one would use a mop - but you knew Kylo would love seeing you on your hands and knees and today was one of the days that you ‘forgot’ your shorts as well. “Yes Mr. Ren?” You looked up at him. 

You were on your knees and he stood in front of you, peering down at you through his thick lashes. It was the perfect angle, oh how he wanted to ruin you. He could imagine fisting your hair and pulling you to his pants, spreading those pretty pink lips with his thick cock. He was losing his train of thought. “You missed a spot,” He said stone faced, hiding his smirk. 

Did he just seriously? The nerve of this man. You rolled your eyes when he turned away from you. 

You knew you were his favorite too, with all of the gifts he gave you and the ludicrous pay. He made sure that you were well fed during your shifts, having his personal chef cook meals or snacks for you. He would buy you fancy jewelry and clothing, making the excuse that he just had it lying around (he didn’t, Kylo never brought women home.

One time he even boldly gifted you a bag full of fine lingerie, attached with a not that said “If you’re going to show them off, you should only be wearing the best.” 

The only thing Kylo hated about your job was to see your pristine white wings get dirtied, it made him want to personally bathe you and get your wings professionally groomed. He was a little drunk when he did this, but on one occasion when you were about to leave he stopped you. “You cannot leave like that.”

You looked at him perplexed until he added, “Your wings, they’re filthy. Come, this way.”

“Mr. Ren, it’s alright - I can clean them myself.” You stand tall. Kylo loved when you did that, as you still were so much shorter than him. It was adorable. 

“I won’t take no for an answer, please Y/N,” He used your first name, something you’ve never heard from his lips. Maybe it was finally going to happen, maybe you had finally teased him enough. 

“As you wish Mr. Ren,” You bowed you head. 

“Please, call me Kylo. It’s just us now,” Kylo purred. You could get drunk off of the whiskey on his breath, it intoxicated you. 

He lead you upstairs, all the way to his bathroom attached to his room. “Is it alright if I take this off? I can give you a robe, I wouldn’t want to get your uniform wet.” Kylo asked, laying his palm flat on your back. He spoke close to your ear, his hot breath made you shiver.

“Okay…Kylo,” You test out his name on your tongue, it feels luxurious. Kylo’s heart races when he hears you say his name, you were simply precious.

You could’ve easily taken off your uniform yourself, but you’re in the mood to be pampered. The pads of his fingers softly brush against your back as he unzips the dress, slowly sliding it over your shoulders. You hear him take in a deep breath, you were wearing the lingerie he bought for you. A pink lacy bodysuit adorned with small ribbons, he wanted to tear it off you. 

“So beautiful,” He whispered, planting a kiss against your bare back. He didn’t mean to do that, so he’s relieved when you don’t say anything. 

When Kylo begins working a warm wash cloth over your wings, you lean into his gentle touch. He lets you rest your head against his chest and looks into the mirror to see what he’s doing. You close your eyes, enjoying the relaxing sensation. 

Your eyes snap open when he begins using his bare hands to meticously scrub and comb through your feathers. Wings were incredibly sensitive when touched by bare hands, something like this was seen as intimate. You have to hold back the moans building in your throat. 

A few feathers fall in the process, and Kylo can’t help but pocket them - for safe keeping. 

“It’s alright princess, you can moan. I know it feels good,” Kylo crooned, dipping down to speak close to your ear. 

Your chest heaves as you try to hold it in, and Kylo admires the blush on your cheeks. So innocent. He could devour you right now. 

At a particularly hard tug of his fingers, you can’t help but moan, “Kylo-” 

“That sounds lovely sweetheart, but I prefer to be called daddy,” Kylo’s voice lowers, his intentions revealed. 

You turn to face him, mouth slightly parted as you observe the hungry look on his face. “Of course, that’s only if you want to. You are free to leave at any time Y/N.” Kylo clears his throat, pulling his hands away to straighten his tie.

Whereas his eyes were dark and hungry they’ve turned sad but hopeful, and with the way his bottom lip pouts he looks like a lost puppy. 

“I want to stay, daddy.” You purr, leaning close to him. Kylo quickly perks up from his moment of brooding, and the hunger returns to his eyes.

“Babygirl you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that,” Kylo rasps, pulling you into his arms. You can feel his erection against the thin lace of your lingerie, pressing his pants taut. He was big, you almost couldn’t believe what you were feeling underneath you. His dark wings surround you, walling around you and making you feel even closer to him.

Kylo gazes at you for a moment before taking your lips in his mouth, burying one hand in your wings as he kisses you hotly. His other hand slid down your back to rest on your ass, growling as he squeezed your soft flesh in his palm. Your thighs spread over his lap, your ass in his hand might just be his new favorite feeling, though he’d have to be inside you first to judge that.

“Daddy I need you,” You grinded against him, seeking friction.

“Impatient are we?” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, daddy will take good care of you tonight.” His eyes glittered darkly. He playfully bit your shoulder, making you squeal. He made you wrap your legs around him so that he could carry you to his bed, plopping you down in the center of his California King mattress. 

You really felt like a princess lying in the middle of his canopy bed, surrounded by pillows and the soft sheets that you had ever felt against your skin. You wanted to roll around it like a cat, surround yourself in his scent. But Kylo had your full attention as he began undressing in front of you, exposing inch after inch of muscle with each button. He was even bigger underneath that tailored suit, you couldn’t wait to feel him completely dwarf your form.

Kylo smirks at your longing gaze, proud of the work he’s done on himself. “I can’t wait to put my lips on that sweet little pussy, that I always see under those pink panties you wear.” He stares down at you, licking his lips. 

You whine as he drags you by your ankles to the edge of the bed, so that his warm breath fans against your cunt. He rips open the crotch of your bodysuit, latching his mouth right over your dripping entrance to get a good taste of you. Kylo groans in delight as he eats you out, relishing in the way your thighs tense under his grip. “I could eat this pussy all night princess, every day if you’d let me.” His words make you squirm. 

“Daddy please, let me go.” You plead. You wanted to touch him, taste him and you couldn’t do it like this. 

“Hmm alright princess, I think you’re ready for this. You’ve completely coated my tongue and fingers.” Kylo emphasizes his words by messily licking his fingers clean. 

“I want your cock daddy,” You licked your lips. You wanted to taste him.

“As tempting as that sweet little mouth is, I want to feel all of you tonight. I want to fuck you so hard that your thighs quake.” Kylo growled that last part. 

Your eyes grew wide, fuck he was hot. You realized quickly that you wanted that too, it had been a while since you have had a proper fucking. You give him your approval in a nod. 

Kylo swallows your whimpers with a kiss as he enters you, sighing happily as he feels your walls around him. Your wings are just brushing against each other, and you can feel a pleasurable tingling all the way to the tips of your feathers. It’s a very sweet moment, but it doesn’t last.

How could it with how rough Kylo is being, letting out all of his frustration that he’s felt from you. He can’t hold back, and his brutal strength is just a hair away from painful. Right now it’s bliss, he fills you so completely your hands have to grip the sheets. 

Meanwhile filthy words keep spilling from Kylo’s mouth, like “I fucking love pounding this sweet pussy.” or, “Daddy loves how tight you feel babygirl.” It’s so vulgar it makes you blush, and whimper. 

A thin sheen of sweat coats the two of you by the time you’re finished, and true to his words your thighs are trembling. That had to be the most intense orgasm you had felt in a long time. As you recovered from your high Kylo peppered kisses all over your thighs, lightly massaging them until the muscles finally relaxed. “You were so good princess, so good for daddy,” He murmurs. 

Kylo is happy that you continue to stay, so that he can keep you in his arms for the night while he planned out how he would spoil you in the morning.


End file.
